des seprents pris en sandwich
by Leeloo c
Summary: slasch HPDM, DMRW et RLSS, SSSB comment faire de la vie de Draco et de Severus un enfer? Et si on transformait Draco en princesse de Serpentard pour voir quel impact en résultrait...
1. chap1: bois dans sa coupe

**disclaimer:** alors bien entendu l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de la magnifique JKR Toutes les dérives présentes dans cette fic sont par contre purement inventées par ma petite personne.

Merci à mes deux bétas, Naviek et Dalou

**avertissements:**

Pour les homophobes, j'indique bien entendu la porte de sortie.

Mais surtout il y a beaucoup de délires de ma part, donc soufflez un bon coup, pensez que je suis folle et continuez la lecture (par contre je n'ai pas décidé où et quand le lemon tombera, donc patience)

Et aussi c'est ma première fic, tous commentaires sont donc les bienvenus.

**résumé:** Il était une fois à serpentard un prince, qui fut changer en princesse de Poudlard à la suite d'une bévue. Pour échapper à la gourmandise de ses prétendants la nouvelle princesse se voit obligée de choisir deux gardes du corps parmi ses pires ennemis….

Alors voici un bon charivari ou pourquoi sommes-nous aussi méchants avec Severus et Drago ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur: le titre du chapitre 1 sera complété par celui du chapitre 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 1 : bois dans sa coupe et…

Par delà le monde sorcier, se dressait un immense château, peuplé de créatures étranges et suspicieuses, magiques et ensorcelées, ou vivantes et fantomatiques. Chaque année une peuplade d'apprentis sorciers, répartie dans quatre maisons, venait y séjourner afin d'apprendre l'art de la magie au coté de leurs magnanimes professeurs qui se surpassaient tant par leurs charmes que par leurs bontés. La rentrée s'est faite, comme on pouvait se l'imaginer, avec le plus grand calme. Même si la maison des Serpentards et des Gryffondors tentèrent de détruire la Grande salle à coups de sorts divers et variés. Mais cette petite guerre de clan était habituelle et donc passa inaperçue aux yeux des élèves et des professeurs. Seul Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, cacha sa dépression nerveuse en se droguant aux bonbons au citron car il avait échoué dans ses tentatives de conciliations entre les deux maisons.

Bref les mois se suivaient sans interruption, jusqu'au jour où inexorablement les frères Weasley, les meilleurs clowns et blagueurs de tout Poudlard, trouvèrent la merveille des merveilles dans un endroit insolite et ignoré de beaucoup par les élèves:

« non mais tu vois ce que je vois Georges

- et un peu, Fred, on dirait…

- …Un livre qui vous fera les pires ennuis ; _dirent-ils en un même coup de cœur_

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'une visite à la bibliothèque nous aurait apporté autant !

- C'est inimaginable !

- Incroyable tu veux dire !

- déjà nous ici, je me souviens même plus comment c'est arrivé…

- …moi non plus

- j'en ai des frissons sous la nuque

- maintenant que tu me le dis, je les sens aussi

- c'est déplaisant comme sensation

- oh oui...tu as raison

- Partons vite pour y remédier avec ce petit bijou. Mon dieu j'ai dit qu'un livre était un bijou !

- Ce n'est pas ça le pire mon vieux…notre nom…oui, écoute-moi bien…. notre nom risque d'être inscrit sur les registres de la bibliothèque

- …

- ...

- Notre réputation est finie ! Arg…On sera discrédité par nos nombreux fans à chacune de nos blagues et tu penses à la postérité ! Que dira-t-elle de nous_? Ils se regardèrent d'un air consterné_

- Bon bah, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix, _Fred soupira_, il n'y a ni fenêtre, ni passage secret ici donc…

- Nous avons cependant notre carte secrète cachée sur nos uniformes…..nous sommes des Rouges et Or, nous sommes des Gryffondors, nous sommes donc forcément courageux

- Oui tu as raison ! allons y la tête haute…»

Des rires étouffés jaillirent soudainement au sortir de l'antre après un enregistrement sur les registres qui attendaient leurs prénoms depuis tant d'années et qui n'espéraient plus. Les poules ont maintenant vu naître leurs premières dents pendant que la machine machiavéliquement monstrueuse se mettait en marche.

----------

Le dîner avait entamé son plein. Chacun était à sa place, les plateaux se succédant avec les mets les plus riches et les plus variés, seulement peu touchèrent à la soupe ratatouille, à l'ail et au bison sec. Dumbledore se posait des questions, après tout c'était lui qui avait fait la commande. Alors pourquoi ? Il aimait tant ce plat, qui avait baigné toute sa jeunesse ! Mais il faut croire que les nouvelles générations étaient trop ingrates pour honorer la soupe comme il se doit !

Et oui, car à la table des élèves d'autres préoccupations chevauchaient leurs esprits, ignorant ainsi la bonne nourriture de son terroir natal, qui avait une apparence bizarre et une odeur suspecte.

" Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Quoi ne me dis pas que t'as perdu ta boite de chocogrenouille, et notre dessert de ce soir alors ?

- nan ce n'est pas ça, je n'en reviens toujours pas, pourquoi nous a-t-il fait ça ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais il faudra bien qu'il s'arrête un jour, non ? _Il le regarda d'un air désespéré_

- …

- Tu crois qu'il ne connaît pas le mot : lassitude? C'est pas très compliqué pourtant comme mot. _(note à moi-même : lui acheter un dictionnaire portatif)_

- …ah tu parlais de lui, il nous en a fait des biens pires tu sais. Et puis on naît sadique, on vit sadique et on meurt sadique.

- Si il pouvait, je suis sûr qu'il reviendrait nous hanter pour faire pleuvoir des punitions et des pertes de points,_ se lamenta Harry_

- Mais tu sais depuis que Lupin a pris en main les défenses contre les forces du mal et Black étant devenu l'aide d'Hagrid depuis ses blessures, il a les nerfs qui flanchent vite, _rappela judicieusement Hermione_. "

Ils regardèrent en direction de la table des professeurs où se disputait la scène la plus lamentable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Black rigolait de toutes ses tripes. Remus tapota l'épaule du professeur de potions qui avait envie de les tuer un à un d'un seul et rapide coup de regard noir. Quoiqu'il aurait sûrement jubilé de les voir un peu mijoter avant dans son chaudron, avec des carottes en coulis, ébouillanté par ses soins. Pourquoi tant de haine émanait-il de leur professeur adoré?  
Après tout ses cheveux étaient tendances: d'une couleur rouge cramoisie qui s'accordait à merveille avec son visage (et ce n'était pas une coloration de son initiative). Les trois comparses de la table des Griffons pouffaient de rire. Ils l'avaient vu ainsi toute la journée, ou tout au moins pendant le cours de potion, et bien sûr les remarques ont fusé de la part des Griffons (Harry/Ron) avec les punitions incorporées par le professeur "Rogue le rouge "...Mais ils auraient pu éviter les "Oh j'ai cru voir un homard...mais oui mais oui j'ai bien vu un homard" ou encore "Tout le monde veut devenir un crabe, parce qu'un crabe quand il est crabe plonge dans le sable"

" C'est quand même pas une raison, se reprit Harry

- et la crise de la quarantaine tu oublies !

- mais il n'est pas un peu plus vieux ?

- tu crois !

- je lui donne cinquante Hermi, à tout casser

- mm…je maintiens 40, il n'est pas né dans les années 60?

- alors il est tombé dans la potion de vieillesse quand il était petit

- Oh tu es jaloux parce qu'il est plus sexy que toi, _rétorqua Hermione en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil explicite_

- Pfff même pas vrai d'abord...

- Bon, d'accord il est vieux et sexy…mais de là à nous faire nettoyer la salle pendant le reste du mois et nous enlever 100 points, je vais craquer, _Harry écroula sa tête entre ses mains en signe de découragement ou d'énervement _

- …

- Ohé les amis, Hermi j'ai une grande nouvelle, regarde ! _Fred, qui était discrètement entré dans la salle, apparut soudainement derrière le groupe en plantant devant Hermione une coupe pleine de petites bulles roses et de fumée violette._

- Et tu pourrais me dire ce que je suis censée faire.

- Bah la boire pardi ! C'est bien toi qui m'as demandé…

_Il s'approcha davantage d'Hermione, lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rougir violemment en présence de l'œil vigilant de ses camarades. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle faisait de la concurrence déloyale à Rogue._

- et donne-moi une seule raison de la prendre, qui me dit que c'est pas encore un de tes coups foireux et pas du tout ce que… Au fait où est Georges ?

- Oh hum, il a eu un petit accident en préparant ta potion_. Elle posa son regard interrogateur sur le rouquin avant de reposer la coupe sur la table à distance d'elle. Elle sourit_

- Je n'ai pas confiance. _Et elle se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était_. _Fred s'assit à ses cotés l'air rageur et boudeur._

- Tu te rends compte que Georges a risqué sa vie pour toi

- Et si tu crois que je te crois

- Oui je crois que tu me crois

- Nan mais arrêtez de croire, vous me donnez le tournis

- vous y croyez vous, renchérit Harry

- Attends un peu qui croit qui ici, demanda Neville, _qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille hagarde bien entendu, et ne comprenait encore une fois plus rien !_

- Laisse tomber, l'important c'est d'y croire et ce n'est sûrement pas mon cas, _abrégea Hermione_ "

…

La fin du dîner approcha, des élèves s'évaporèrent peu à peu. La coupe bouillante passant du jaune au rouge, puis au rose, n'avait toujours pas atteint sa destination, c'est-à-dire le ventre d'Hermione. Fred s'impatienta mais réitéra à plusieurs reprises ses suppliques (tel un vendeur du marché sorcier four-tout) sous l'œil suspicieux d'Hermione.

Mais bien entendu toute fin de bon repas mérite une compagnie déplaisante, en particulier quand la journée s'est annoncée avec une succession de catastrophes pour le petit groupe de Griffons (avec cependant une consolation : Rogue à la chevelure de feu).

" Alors le balafré, toujours à récurer le plancher avec une brosse à cheveux, remarque ça explique tes liens étroits avec les sangs de bourbe ou les elfes de maison

- Malfroy, t'as pas encore trouvé une pomme empoisonnée pour t'étouffer avec. Remarque entre venins, le poison serait sûrement annulé, _rétorqua Hermione._

- Ne sois pas trop jalouse car tes amis ont maintenant de l'antipoison à disposition pendant un bon mois dans le bureau de Rogue.

- Contre toi, ça m'étonnerait

- Je ferais comme si tu étais complètement idiot et sans la moindre capacité à faire fonctionner tes neurones, an non j'oubliais la belette, c'est inné chez toi. Au fait j'ai appris, Granger, qu'on t'a préparé une potion pour apprendre plus vite, c'est pas très joli tout ça miss je fais-semblant-de-tout-savoir.

_Fred sourit à cette remarque. Il avait sûrement entendu des bribes de sa conversation avec Georges, mais il ne pensait pas que la gentille petite fouine lirait la recette suivante. Son museau était sûrement défaillant quand il s'approchait des jumeaux héhé._

- Eh bien gouttes-y, peut-être que ça augmentera ton QI de mangouste_, s'énerva Hermione_.

- Mais avec plaisir "

Avant même que Fred ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la potion s'infiltra dans l'organisme du jeune prince. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un Serpentard agirait comme un Griffon (à la moindre provocation) et avec son cocktail par-dessus le marché.

Hermione eut un affreux doute, elle savait que ce n'était pas la potion qu'elle avait demandée à Fred, car elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas s'être renseignée dessus : la potion aurait dû être de couleur bleu nuit. Elle espéra vainement que ce soit juste une mini blague des Weasley, quand elle vit avec effroi se tordre de douleur le jeune serpentard…

Puis un air musical envahit soudainement la pièce, une lumière apparut au dessus du blondin, qui vit autour de lui s'enrouler des milliert de petites fleurs vertes jaillies de nulle part. Autour d'un cocon fleuri, des oiseaux bleus chantaient, des petits papillons jaunes et blancs virevoltaient au rythme de sons mystiques. Puis tout se tut, le voile de fleur tomba sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche

«Oh Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait ! »


	2. chap2: et prend mon coeur

notes de l'auteurs: et bien je vous remercie encore pour les reviews. Pour le lemon, car il y en aura, il faudra être très passiant.

-----------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 2 : … prends mon cœur

POV REMUS

**Flash-back:** _(ou délire de l'auteur)_

_Si je m'attendais à te voir ainsi. Je sais que les blagues de mes meilleurs amis à ton encontre t'ont souvent porté préjudice, que parfois, involontairement, j'en étais l'auteur. _

_Mais te voir ainsi : cette robe verte entourant si goulûment ta taille princière. Ta peau si nacrée, encerclée par tant de dentelles, de nœuds, de froufrous s'offrait cruellement à mes yeux. Ces joues blanches ont trouvé leurs armoiries en compagnie d'un maquillage léger, en général réservé à la gent féminine, mais que tu leur as, d'un air grognon, emprunté pour mon plus grand plaisir et désespoir. Même les regards sombres de mes compagnons te dévoraient, amplifiant ma jalousie sanguinaire. _

_Je suis si malheureux qu'il fasse nuit déjà et sans pleine lune, car j'ai peur qu'un vampire ne te mange d'un bref coup de canine à ma place. Oh mon Dieu ! Après des cris sauvages réservés à "Potter "(comme tu le nommes si bien), tu t'enfuis sur tes petits talons d'une hauteur incalculable, en tentant désespérément de courir. _

_Et à présent, cette magnifique chevelure noire, dont les bouclettes se torsadaient harmonieusement dans le vent, a réussi à enchaîner impitoyablement mon cœur, faisant maintenant de moi un simple prisonnier entre tes mains._

**fin du flash-back**

On pouvait dire que cette journée aurait pu être pire, mais non, il aura fallu une idiotie de plus, de la part de la troupe de ce dégénéré de Potter, pour rendre la soirée du professeur Rogue encore plus sombre que jamais.

Et cela Remus s'en rendit bien compte, sans même avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées de sa petite Sirène. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux écrevisse, qui étaient, comme tout Poudlard l'avait deviné, l'œuvre de Sirius, celui qui-fait-le-plus-rougir-Rogue (d'énervement bien sûr) sur cette planète de sorciers.

En effet, Remus, en plus de ses craintes habituelles sur la santé du professeur lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Sirius, se demandait s'il ne fallait pas lui donner quelques vacances après l'affaire "princesse Draco " de la soirée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, en tout cas pas depuis longtemps. Sa colère avait largement dépassé le 7 sur l'échelle de Richter, en général cela ne montait pas au-dessus de 3 voire de 5 quand Sirius se trouvait à proximité.

Il dut malgré lui sortir sa baguette, et avec l'aide de Sirius, le stabiliser pour l'empêcher de faire une petite bêtise, qui aurait pu engendrer un aller direct vers Azkaban, c'est-à-dire après avoir soigneusement tué toute la bande de Griffondors se trouvant en périphérie de son très cher Draco.

Et quel Draco ! Il n'osait pas compter le nombre de visages écarlates à la vue de cette sulfureuse blonde entourée de papillons et oh ! des hirondelles qui chantonnaient.

Non ! L'important était de calmer Rogue. Il n'y avait pas ou plutôt plus de cellule d'isolation à Poudlard. Mais le plus loin possible de la scène aurait été suffisant pour éviter le retour de "la vengeance du tueur fou numéro 3 : le retour de la chevelure de sang !"

FIN POV REMUS

-----------------------------------

Après de longues heures de combats enragés, d'insultes en tout genre, de rires déments, Severius s'était finalement endormi enchaîné sensuellement (-Black: réveille toi, mais à quoi tu penses là ! -Remus : obsédé ! -B : mes pensées m'appartiennent j'en fait ce que je veux et quand je veux, enfin je veux dire…-R : on a compris) à son lit après un sédatif, et bien sûr en sous-vêtement.

" Tu te rends compte que l'histoire se répète ! Ça doit être un gène chez la famille Potter de vouloir empoisonner l'entourage et l'existence de Rogue. Remarque, je le comprends, c'est très relaxant.

- On n'est pas sûr de sa culpabilité

- Oh Moony tu connais Harry, il est toujours là pour se mettre dans des situations les plus cataclysmiques.

- Je sais, _Remus soupira en regardant la crête de coq de sa charnelle belle au bois dormant_

- Quoi ne fais pas cette tête !

- Tu ne te souviens pas, quand il était devenu aussi une... _Sirius se posta brutalement devant lui, empoignant les épaules de son ami_

- C'est le passé Moony, on ne peut pas le refaire. _Il le lâcha aussi vite, lui faisant un signe de tête pour le suivre. Tous deux sortirent de la chambre, un dernier regard face à ce spectacle alléchant._ Mais si tu veux savoir. Oui, ça me fait mal de repenser à tout ça. Je….

- Sir…

- …Je crois qu'il avait fait un choix, et ce n'était définitivement pas nous. Et…oh ! Ne me fais pas cette tête ! _Il lui fit son plus beau sourire taquin_. Après tout, nous sommes ses enquiquineurs préférés, il ne pourra plus se passer de nous tu verras !

- Tu as peut-être raison…mais essaie d'éviter de mettre de la potion teint-tout-en-rouge dans son shampooing la prochaine fois, il a eu trop d'adrénaline pour la journée.

- Maman loup va! Ne gâche pas mon plaisir d'avoir enchaîné Rogue! Et qui l'eut cru qu'il avait encore du shampooing ?

- Tu le savais très bien

- Mais Poudlard lui ne le savait pas, maintenant si. Rogue me doit une fière chandelle.

- Evite de le lui rappeler, je ne veux pas ramasser des os au petit matin_. Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux bons enfants en prenant définitivement la direction de leur chambre respective._ "

Mais en refermant la porte de sa chambre, Sirius savait bien que cela ne serait pas aussi simple que de dire bonjour le matin et bonne nuit le soir à sa Némésis et de se faire frapper en retour. Malgré tout, il aurait aimé sans se l'avouer que peut-être, depuis qu'il avait été reconnu innocent, qu'il serait un peu près réhabilité (on ne parlera pas des menaces de mort des parents), et qu'il serait là auprès de lui, la vie aurait été plus douce (Voldi, pas bouger !).

Oubliant ces jours terribles de prison, peu à peu, en compagnie et à l'aide de son ami Remus et de son filleul Harry, il avait recommencé ses vieilles habitudes, un peu comme au temps des Maraudeurs. Mais surtout, l'espoir revenait le taquiner. Bien entendu, Rogue n'avait pas changé d'un poil (sauf les cheveux).

Si seulement il pouvait redevenir la petite princesse en danger et en sous-vêtement vert à flots roses (il a vérifié au moment de l'enchaînement) qu'il avait protégé en compagnie de Remus. C'était sa joyeuse période fleurs bleues et vieilles dentelles.

La cruelle brûlure en haut à droite de son corps le reprenait, elle ne se tairait donc jamais ! Il essaya encore une fois de mettre de la pommade mais ne parvient pas à atténuer la douleur.

-------------------------------------------------

" Je les méprise, je les hais, je les abjure, je les massacrerais tous jusqu'au dernier, si je pouvais attraper ma baguette_, cria-t-il dans son monologue intérieur extériorisé_". Il devait être encore sous médicocalmant car l'envie de destruction humaine s'offrait de plus en plus grande à ses yeux, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse se concentrer pour attraper sa baguette.

Fort heureusement pour tout Poudlard, son inconscient avait réussi à lui effacer son cauchemar. Il révélait un Rogue, transformé en petite fille pour l'occasion, vêtu(e) d'une robe verte et de chaussures de couleur rouge. (1)

Il avait rencontré sur son chemin de Brique rouge la sorcière Black qui le haïssait pour avoir écraser son frère sous une maison. Mais Rogue la fit disparaitre grâce à un sort de liquéfaction. Puis il fit la connaissance d'un Ron en épouvantail. Celui-ci se tortillait pour faire peur aux corbeaux, qui en réalité s'amusaient à lui voler son foin. Il demanda de l'aide à Rogue. Il n'avait pas de cervelle et il en cherchait une désespérément. Il suivit donc le professeur sur le chemin de Brique Rouge afin qu'il le conduise chez le magicien. Celui-ci savait tout, connaissait tout. Il trouverait sûrement une solution à leur problème. Ils rencontrèrent ensuite un Harry en forme de Robot. Il était rouillé à cause de la neige et ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors le professeur prit un bidon d'huile qui traînait et le renversa sur la créature qui se mit à parler et à gaindre.Il n'avait pas de coeur, alors il supplia Rogue de lui donner le sien, même s'il était fait de glace. Refusant il lui conseilla de le suivre pour se rendre chez le magicien. Dans leur course ils firent la connaissance d'une Hermione revêtue d'une peau de lion pour l'occasion et qui faisait de drôle de rugissements pour leur faire peur. Elle échoua quand elle-même eut peur du professeur qui lui fit son regard qui tue. Elle souhaitait être encore plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ensemble, ils voyagèrent et arrivèrent devant le magicien Dumbi, seul capable de le renvoyer chez lui, et qui se révéla être Remus déguisé (pourquoi? Mystère d'un rêve). La seule façon pour Rogue de revenir dans le monde réel était de tapoter sur ses chaussures rouges. Mais là, l'horreur apparut. La sorcière Black n'était pas morte après un sort de liquéfaction, elle était vivante devant lui. Braquant sa baguette sur lui, il vit ses cheveux se transformer en sang, puis son visage et encore une fois ses cheveux. Il avait prit l'apparence de son filleul.

D'un hurlement il s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne, pâteux, à moitié nu et enchaîné ! Et progressivement la situation de la veille revient dans sa mémoire chassant le rêve, la première étant plus angoissante que la seconde.

Après un lourd effort et le déploiement de tout son vocabulaire de mots grossiers dépassant largement la taille normale d'un dictionnaire prévu à cet effet, il put attraper l'objet de convoitise et se défaire de ses liens.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête….

Les lecteurs Moldu ici présents se rendront compte de la naissance nouvelle d'un orangina rouge sanguine en pleine quête de puissance vengeresse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Comme beaucoup l'ont deviné, il s'agit d'une mini parodie du Magicien d'Oz


	3. cahp3: les débuts d'une princesse

Notes de l'auteur:

Et oui, je vous encourage à faire déjà votre deuil car aucune personne ici présente, ne pourra les sortir de la déchéance dans laquelle je vais les mettre. Merci encore pour les quelques reviews

Ha ha ha (rire machiavélique)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 3 : les débuts d'une princesse

La petite troupe de Griffons commençait à se retourner lentement dans son dortoir, en état de choc post-traumatique, après les divers événements de la soirée. D'ailleurs chacun s'attendait à tout moment à voir débarquer les journalistes de la fameuse presse à sensation, le "choc des sorciers ".

Harry, Ron, Neville, et même Fred, avaient en réalité du mal à marcher droit et ils se déplaçaient, sans entrain, en cadence comme des petits canards fantomatiques. Leur mère cane du moment, c'était Hermione, qui avançait avec panache menant ses canetons déroutés. En gros, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir franchi les portes d'une autre dimension, celle de mère fée et de ses fameux et rocambolesques contes à l'eau de rose.

"Hé, Harry, ça va ? _S'enquit Ron, lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans leur dortoir. Comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver jusque là ? Mystère et trou de mémoire._

- Oui, oui, je crois, tu pourrais me pincer

- …

- Tu réagis pas !

- Bon bah soit je dors éveillé, soit je suis dans mon rêve

- Qui te dit que c'est pas le mien ?

- Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Tu vois que c'est mon rêve

- Oh mince alors ! Alors je suis un produit de ton imagination !

- Oui je crois

- Moi qui me croyais si réel. Bon bah, bonne nuit et bon réveil

- Oui, oui, bonne nuit à tous, mes camarades imaginaires !

- Oui, dormez bien tout le monde!"

Seul Neville ne répondit pas, toujours dans son état cadavérique, frôlant la ressemblance avec une statue de marbre. Tel un bateau ayant rencontré lors d'une merveilleuse croisière un iceberg géant, il sombra dans les couvertures de son lit.

Et tout habillés, à une heure peu tardive, les autres l'imitèrent avec une seule image obsédante en tête : celle d'une magnifique reine aux yeux suaves, aux cheveux blonds torsadés comme des pâtes fraîches et appétissantes, et à la couronne de marguerites.

------------

Et oui une couronne de fleur, Draco en portait bien une et il tenta à maintes reprises de la mettre en bouillie. Mais à chaque fois, malgré son air grognard et son agitation, des oiseaux bleus venaient tout en sifflotant lui en reposer une sur la tête, deux fois plus fleurie que la précédante.

Dumbledore remit ses imposantes lunettes en position de visionnage, et admira la nouvelle venue avec le sourire le plus angélique et amusé qu'il puisse faire.

Draco stoppa sa gesticulation et se dit soudainement avec un sourire aux lèvres et en soupirant de soulagement, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve car un Malfoy gardait toujours son calme et sa froideur dans n'importe quelle situation. Quand il se réveillerait, tout s'évanouirait dans le néant abyssal de ses pensées.

McGonagall le regarda avec pitié.

" j'ai bien peur, qu'il faille le mettre hors de portée de ses petits camarades étant donné l'aura qu'il dégage.

- oui, oui sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il est fait son choix. Et non, M. Draco, ceci n'est pas un rêve, vous avez la chance d'avoir goûté à la potion "princepsa "

- Monsieur ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, vous rendez-vous compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive dans cette école.

- Mais ne vous mettez pas dans cet état Minerva ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas si grave d'autant plus que ça ne touche que très peu votre maison. Un bonbon M Malfoy ?

- … (ne pas répondre ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve)

- bien, pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé jeune mhrr..homme

- … (résistez, je vais me réveiller) Aïe ! _Un oiseau pinça l'oreille de Draco_

- …

- ce n'est pas un rêve ?

- non

- je …c'est…tout ça c'est la faute de ces maudits Griffons _! Sans prendre en compte le regard noir de Minerva, et joyeux de Dumbledore, il continua agressif_. Granger m'a tendu une coupe, me forçant à la boire

- Forçant ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte…

- Professeur, _lâcha la directrice outrée. Dumbledore leva la main pour lui faire signe de regagner prestement le silence_

- Bien, bien, j'en parlerais avec elle. En attendant, je crois que je vais vous assigner une chambre à part. Votre état ne sera pas arrangé avant que vous n'ayez choisi votre prince le jour de la St Valentin

- …Q-U-O-I ? Mais c'est dans deux mois et 3 jours ! Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas un antidote, une chauve-souris, un reblochon, n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que de rester comme ça ! _Le directeur lui tendit un bonbon citronné qu'il prit avec avidité._

- Calmez vos propos jeune mhrr …homme, _s'étrangla la professeur_

- Je crains que non. Ce sont les effets de la potion. Minerva va vous conduire dans vos nouveaux appartements, étant donné que votre directeur de maison est… disons en repos "

Sa vie s'était écroulée en quelques heures, sa réputation réduite à néant, sa santé défaillante.

Il humait le complot partout, en particulier quand, à chacun de ses pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on le salua en se prosternant à son passage, avec parfois quelques mots bienveillants comme "votre Majesté ", "Madame ", … et puis toujours ces mêmes oiseaux qui gazouillaient avec hargne autour de ses oreilles royales ! (ne parlons plus des papillons, il les avait déjà adoptés)

" Potter tu vas me le payer, _murmura-t-il en entrant dans sa nouvelle suite_, oh oui crois-moi, tu vas le regretter, _continua-t-il en regardant les rideaux roses._ Madame vous êtes sûr que c'est ma chambre ?

- J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que oui, dormez bien Monsieur Malefoy, et n'oubliez pas de verrouiller la porte ou de la protéger par un sort

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais pour votre sécurité princesse, _tournant les talons la professeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était entrée_

- Vous, arrêtez de piaffer, j'ai dit ! "

Et Draco tenta à nouveau d'attraper les petites hirondelles qui chantaient un air joyeux et de plus en plus fort au-dessus de sa tête. Le principal, c'est qu'elles redonnaient vie à la chambre princière.

Une petite pie cette fois, qui s'était cachée jusque là dans les jupons de Draco sautilla jusqu'à l'oreiller en forme de cœur rouge et commença à y prendre ses quartiers.

Il entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. En quelques petits pas (les talons, ce n'est pas facile à porter) et coups de baguette, il réussit à ouvrir son antre aux nouveaux venus.

Blaise Zabini apparut devant lui, collé de près par Pansy, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Bref toute son équipe était au complet, la pièce où le sketch pouvait commencer.

Pansy serait la belle-mère, Zabini le prince, et les gorilles les petits nains recomposés en deux personnes. Cette pensée l'effraya, pourquoi avait-il lu ces contes pour Moldu? Ah Oui, c'était encore à cause de ce Potter et de ses maudis défis gryffondoriens.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il les laissa entrer sans prendre en compte les regards largement avides et cannibales de ses camarades. Ceci n'était pas un conte de fée, loin de là et la jeune dragonne se trouvait en milieu hostile sans le savoir.

" Alors c'est vrai votre Majesté ! Vous allez rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? _explosa Pansy_. Mais comment pouvez vous me faire ça, en plus vous êtes si mignon en fille !

- Comme si j'avais le choix…Eh attends un peu… Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit que vous étiez mignon et à croquer en fille, comme la pomme que j'ai mangée à midi. _Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce la regardèrent d'un œil noir d'outre-tombe._

- …Mignon ? Moi ? En filles ? Mais t'es givrée ? Tu me compares à une pomme en plus et tu oses me vouvoyer!

- Princesse, ce sera avec joie que je me propose pour être votre prince, et je me ferais une joie de vous débarrasserde tout importun.

- …(un complot)

_Il commença à remarquer leurs regards étranges et troublants qui le mataient en partant de ses talons, en passant par la robe de Sissi, jusqu'à la couronne de fleurs._

- Hé ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit de le toucher ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?

- Oh femme ! c'est un prince qu'il lui faut. Regarde et ouvre bien grand tes oreilles d'éléphant : c'est une princesse !

- … (Lucius, cher père adoré, pourquoi m'avoir enfermé à Ste Mangouste sans me l'avoir dit ?)

- je peux aussi bien me déguiser d'abord…et puis de toute façon c'est moi sa fiancée

- et gnagnagna, tu veux que je te dise, tes parents ne valent rien contre la force de notre amour

- …

- … _Draco avait la bouche qui avait définitivement atteint la moquette turquoise de sa chambre_

- et je vais te le prouver"

La petite princesse n'eut aucun laps de temps pour réfléchir (6 secondes, c'est trop peu). Elle sentit seulement s'agripper sur ses lèvres et le reste de son corps une folle pression. Blaise l'avait prise violemment dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée goulûment comme à la finale d'un tango, et bien sûr avec la langue ! On marque son territoire ou on s'en va la tête courbée. Draco, lui, resta tétanisé pendant l'action, puis à la fin de ce coup de grâce délicieux trébucha sur sa robe avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

La situation était plus que critique. Son meilleur ami venait de lui sauter dessus. La folle furieuse entreprit d'arracher les cheveux de son assaillant et de se battre à la moldu avec lui. Les gorilles commençaient à le regarder de façon plus persistante, profitant de l'absence d'attention des deux combattants.

Il fallait agir vite, s'il voulait sauver sa petite peau toute fine et délicate ! Mais où est donc le véritable Prince Charmant quand on a besoin de lui ? Il n'avait pas le temps de s'entretenir avec lui-même plus longtemps, il fonça dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, suivi de ses papillons, mais les oiseaux et les prétendants avides d'amour restèrent, eux, derrière la porte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà je pense que j'ai réussi à faire perdre toute sa superbe à notre Prince, qui a tout manifestement besoin d'aide. Mais qui pourrait bien le lui en apporter ?

Me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en sais rien moi lol


	4. Chapitre 4 : Chien dangereux, loup sauve

Notes de l'auteur: Ranger vos tomates dans votre cartable. J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire…je vais arrêter la rédaction de ma fic ici….

Je plaisante lol.

Tout ça pour vous dire que nos personnages ne sont malgré mes petits contretemps pas sortis d'affaire (- qu'est-ce que tu fais Rem ? -R : rien je…je téléphone – tu téléphones ? Un sorcier ne téléphone pas, il prend la cheminée, le balais, une voiture volante, un hibou mais il ne téléphone pas –R : c'est pour appeler des Moldus blancs – tu sais que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de cette façon –B : on leur a demandé une camisole verte comme tu les aimes – C'est vrai, bon bah…d'accord…mais tu sais que ça ne m'empêchera pas de dicter mon histoire –R :…)

Bref j'espère que malgré les distances que j'ai prises avec l'œuvre, vous allez aimer les prochains chapitres comme je me suis amusée à les écrire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Chien dangereux, loup sauveur!

Des pas lourds, tôt dans la matinée se firent entendre, laissant apparaître une robe noire, qui virevoltait avec une joyeuse ardeur entre les murs encore sombres de Poudlard. Son seul et unique détenteur n'était autre que le ravissant professeur de potion en personne.

Son regard plein de mépris pour le moindre insecte qui avait osé se lever tôt ce matin, reflétait toute la rage d'un ancien prisonnier. Il devait son menottage forcée de la veille et le changement d'apparence de son filleul qu'à une seule et même personne qui continuait à lui gâcher son existence sans vergogne et avec un rire sarcastique.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme peu humain, laissant entrevoir un Sirius à peine réveillé par cette agitation débordante de fureur.

Cependant celui-ci se sentit flotter hors de son lit, jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec les yeux ombrageux de la furie de ses rêves. Il venait juste de la laisser sur sa plage dorée pour la retrouver en chair et en os devant lui. Bref le rêve devenait réalité, enfin presque, car son cou était menacé par une baguette.

« Sevi, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué et un baiser le matin me….._il ne put achever sa phrase car il se sentit propulser contre le mur de sa chambre. Et à nouveau le professeur de potions, le sourire inquiétant au coin, le menaça de son arme_

- alors…tu as quelque chose à dire avant que je ne t'achève dans les plus atroces souffrances

- Sèvi…Sèvi..pourrais-tu…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _grogna-t-il_

- …Pourrais-tu… te mettre en

- ...en T-shirt mouillé pour moi ? _Et à nouveau, malgré son magnifique sourire câlin, il fut balancé sur l'autre pan du mur._

- Je ne plaisante pas…Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir touché à mon filleul

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien fait ! _La baguette se trouvait à nouveau sous son menton_

- Tu es l'un des seuls à connaître cette potion

- …Oh, mais mon beau ténébreux, c'était il y a longtemps, je m'en souviens plus, et puis c'était la faute de James pas de moi…(Réfléchis mon vieux, il faut le désarmer)…tu sais que tes cheveux sont d'une couleur enivrante. (1)

- Fais tes prières

- et si je te disais qu'il y avait un antidote !

- … »

Son adversaire douta baissant légèrement sa baguette. Mais cette hésitation fit resourire le carnassier et d'un geste rapide et violent, il attrapa son bras détournant la direction de la baguette et plaquant tout son poids à moitié dénudé contre lui. Il ne restait sur l'animal, pour le plus grand désespoir de Rogue, qu'un fin boxer rouge qui rêvait d'aller conter fleurette à celui d'un certain serpentard caché hélas derrière, une robe noire.

Le cou soudainement frileux du professeur de potion fut lentement pris d'assaut par le museau de son collège.

« Tu sais que tu sens bon Sévi, _dit-il d'une voix rauque_» et il lui lécha l'oreille avec gourmandise, faisant frissonner sa proie qui lâcha sa baguette d'étonnement et tenta vainement de repousser la bête. Mais celle-ci sourit encore plus, avec une pointe de lumière animale dans son regard, longeant d'une main délicate les fesses rebondies de son Gourmet Gold.

« je ne savais pas que tu étais un adepte du port du non-pantalon sous tes jupes mon petit serpent…mmh… je t'ai vaincu ma Sévichounette à moi (2) _, lui susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe rougeâtre de l'oreille de sa friandise, d'une manière à inviter à la luxure son compagnon de jeu »_.

Mais cette parole pouvant être prononcée devant n'importe qui, surtout à un caniche en manque d'amour, n'était pas de rigueur face à un interlocuteur glacial tel que Rogue.

D'un mouvement brusque le bloc de glace outragé par ces propos se défit de ses liens en trois coups imparables. Le premier entre les jambes faisant plier l'adversaire, le second sur la joue, le troisième dans le derrière afin de renverser l'agresseur sur le sol. Il aurait fallu un cri de Bruce Lee pour terminer en beauté ce spectacle d'art martial. Mais Rogue se retient, avec dans sa tête un profond dégoût pour ce qui venait de se produire. Berné, il avait plié pendant quelques secondes devant ce chien vicieux, lui le souverain de la froideur ! Il avait du mal à y croire lui-même.

Attrapant sa baguette au passage, il atteignit d'une humeur massacrante la pauvre petite porte qui se trouvait devant lui et lança au passage.

« Si je te vois encore roder autour de moi ou du jeune Malfoy dans un diamètre de ne serait ce que deux kilomètres, je te brûle .» Et d'un visage qui se voulait impassible, suite à cette phrase qui avait pour but de flageller son interlocuteur, il partit en claquant les portes avec une délicatesse typiquement roguienne.

Mais dans le coin obscur de la pièce un sourire félin apparu face à une remarque qui était effectivement peu convainquante «mais, je n'attends que ça ma petite flamme»

----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps là, en se curant les dents de bon matin devant la glace, Remus su instinctivement que la pleine lune allait approcher. Et quand il pensait à son confectionneur de potion particulier et préféré qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il eut un léger soupir de mélancolie.

Hélas, cette humeur n'allait certainement pas durer. Il deviendrait hargneux, souffrant, grognon, peut-être même violent, bref une sorte de Rogue lunatique. Et franchement ce n'était pas une situation qui l'avantageait. Pas en ce moment.

Bien entendu, il ne se doutait pas qu'en passant devant la chambre de princesse Draco, il trouverait la porte à moitié ouverte. La pièce était vide, sauf si on contait les oiseaux qui picoraient une porte blanche à fleurs roses, et les deux gorilles enlacés qui se trouvaient sur le lit. Remus frissonna de dégoût à cette image.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _En quelques secondes les deux interpellés étaient sur leurs pattes arrières(temps record battu), il faut dire que le ton du professeur n'était pas très cordial_

- Hum hum

- Eh bien j'écoute

- On attendait la Princesse

- Oui, c'est ça on l'attendait.

- Et où est-elle ? _S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de nervosité dans la voix(ils ne l'avaient pas déjà mangée tout de même). Deux doigts désignèrent la porte, où se trouvaient les oiseaux_

- Oh… je vois, fit-il soulagé_. Il leur jeta son regard qui tue même les pellicules les plus indélébiles_, déguerpissez ! »Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Draco, c'est moi, le professeur Lupin tu peux ouvrir » Le silence le plus chevaleresque se fit entendre pendant quelques minutes

Mais après quelques coups frappés à la porte, un mince gémissement se fit entendre.

« J'arrive, donnez moi quelques minutes » La voix était somnolente et laissait sentir que la charmante personne se trouvant dans la salle de bain avait passé les nuits dans un bateau (baignoire si on est plus pessimiste) avec pour seul compagnie les papillons et le canard jaune en plastique.

En attendant que la douce fasse son apparition, Remus regardait la décoration. Il sentit à travers ses yeux de loup le mauvais goût de Dumbledore. Décidément, on dirait qu'il avait fait exprès de rendre la demeure du Serpentard un lieu de perdition. Il ne se souvient pas en effet d'avoir baigné dans ces couleurs pralines et rouge passion lorsqu'il était le protecteur attitré de sa dulcinée. Le temps ne garde que les choses les plus merveilleuses et goûtues apparemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, _murmura-t-il_ » Il s'approcha d'une sorte de mini bulle opaque, un peu ramollie comme un ballon de foot dégonflé. Il toucha le truc et celui-ci se mit à rebondir et prendre la forme d'un siège devant les yeux ébahis du petit loupiot.

« C'est très amusant ». Il s'assit dessus et le siège se mit à rebondir dans la pièce

…

La porte s'entrouvrit et Remus mit rapidement et avec un grand regret son jouet de coté. Il vit apparaître des petites bouclettes frisées dans l'interstice de la porte. Les oiseaux lui faisaient déjà la fête en lui posant la couronne du jour, tout heureux d'avoir retrouver leur princesse. Draco semblait fatigué.

« Ils sont partis ?

- Qui ça ?

- Les gorilles, Tarzan et le chimpanzé (3)

- …Je pense que oui, en tout cas, j'ai fait partir deux serpentards

- Ah, je vois….et vous, que faites vous dans ma chambre ?

- ça c'est une longue histoire. _Il jeta un cou d'œil à la bulle_. Mais ce n'est pas très important, tu comprends la vie d'un professeur peut-être très ennuyeuse parfois donc je ne pense pas que tu aimerais savoir. Cependant… parlons de toi

- vous me tutoyez !

- Ah ! oui je comprends. Pour tes professeurs ce sera facile de te tutoyer, puisque nous sommes des adultes. Mais j'ai bien peur que tes camarades ne te vouvoient dorénavant, effet de la potion oblige. D'ailleurs je pense que bientôt les fées arriveront pour t'habiller

- Les fées ?

- Oui, mais j'ai encore un peu de temps. Alors dih moi, hum je suppose que si tu étais dans la salle de bain c'est que…

- C'était une question de survie

- Je vois. Ecoute, le mieux c'est que tu te tiennes à distance de ceux qui pourraient avoir une minime attirance pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, la potion qui fait effet sur toi, touche aussi indirectement ton entourage ramenant à la surface…, disons qu'elle révèle leurs pulsions…»

Tant bien que mal, le professeur tenta d'inculquer à son élève du moment les bases et effets élémentaires que la charmante potion pouvait avoir sur sa vie et son entourage pendant ces quelques mois atroces (4).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Propos ironique, ses cheveux sont toujours de couleur pourpre (selon la potion, il faut au moins 5 jours de lavage de cheveux pour que la couleur parte. Je sais: c'est pas gagné)

(2) c'est la phrase qui peut tout casser, même en pleine action. Je propose une cotisation pour enseigner à Sirius quelques tactiques de séduction ou tout au moins comment ne pas tout gâcher en quelques mots.

(3) Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui était Jane (Dray ? non je pensais pas à lui, pourquoi lol ?)

(4) si vous pensez que je vais tout vous expliquer d'un bloc, ah ah ah (en fait je risque de me répéter dans un futur chapitre)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous trouvez que j'en ai trop fait pendant la scène Sèv contre Sir ? que je n'en ai pas assez fait ? Vous auriez préféré que Remus rejoigne ses deux acolytes et aide Sir dans sa manœuvre au lieu de libérer Draco ? J'ai réussi à vous frustrer ? Alors je serais ravie d'entendre votre réaction


	5. Chapi5 : Un citron jaune trop alléchant

NDA: désolé pour le retard, examen du code oblige (voui je l'ai eu, oui je dance la koukaratcha), sinon je remercie encore mes deux bétas, sans lesquels rien ne serait pareil. La suite arrivera surement plus vite

Merci à Zaika, Lilu malfoy-potter, Yume-chan, et Louange pour leurs reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Un citron jaune trop alléchant

« Une robe jaune poussin, et puis quoi encore ? » Les fées le regardèrent d'un œil de mauvaise augure, et bien entendue elles ne se laisseraient pas faire par un petit caprice matinal.

D'un geste de leurs petites baguettes translucides, elles continuaient à entourer leur petit mannequin têtu de rubans de soie finement tissée par leurs condisciples.

Remus était pour son plus grand désespoir (qui l'eut cru ?) parti et l'avait abandonné aux mains de ces jeunes castratrices. Les unes l'habillants, les autres le coiffant aidées des jeunes oiseaux. C'était une catastrophe. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir et respecter par ces maudites lucioles qui s'amusaient à faire une choucroute garnie avec sa fine chevelure d'or, mais en plus il était condamné à porter au féminin pendant des mois (-c'est le but de l'histoire mon Dragon ! —trouve un autre soufre douleur— pourquoi ? tout le monde t'aime en fille, tu sais il ne manque plus qu'une opération et… —Nooooo)

Il était épuisé par sa virée dans la baignoire, il n'avait jamais eut le droit à pire torture ; même les cachots de son père offraient un petit lit de paille douillet et surtout il n'y avait pas de canard jaune et effrayant, au sourire niais, qui le regardait dormir.

Mais malgré l'endroit insolite, il avait pris le temps de cogiter. Et une seule chose vient à son esprit : Satan au fond de son abîme putride, trinquait à ses malheurs montrant à ses diables un exemple de supplice digne de ce nom, dépassant largement celui du discoreboure (1).

Bref non seulement il s'était ridiculisé devant tout Poudlard, mais en plus il perdrait bientôt toute crédulité devant ses loyaux sujets, et il deviendrait la mascotte en titre de toute l'école pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Par Merlin, il aurait préféré se réincarner en Neville, plutôt que de subir cet affront.

Mais le plus terrifiant mentalement c'était la perspective des vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas. Rentrer au manoir dans cet accoutrement serait purement suicidaire (pas seulement pour ses mignons petits papillons), autant se livrer d'office au mage noir pour abréger ses souffrances. A moins qu'il ne réussisse à faire croire à son père que le déguisement est une nouvelle coutume de Noël. Mais c'était comme dire à un chacal qu'il avait la possibilité de faire du ski sur Saturne en plein été.

D'un soupir, sans regarder pour la première fois de sa vie le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre, il franchit la porte de son sanctuaire. L'important était de rester un Malfroy, digne et froid comme un manchot sur sa banquise. Il avait échoué dans la soirée d'hier, dans cette épreuve, que le destin lui avait imposé de force. Ce ne serait point digne de refaire la même erreur pour un serpentard dont le sang était à 100 pur comme du vin bordelais, soit un grand cru qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher (2).

Il regarda à gauche et à droite comme pour traverser la rue, il souffla : personne. Il commença à marcher à petits pas suivi de sa coure personnelle (hirondelles, oiseaux bleus, et ses petits papillons, mais où est la pie ?). Mais tout comme à l'armée, il fallait être à l'affût du moindre mouvement de poussière sur le sol et à la mesure de franchir, avec courage, les moindres pièges de l'ennemi.

Hélas un serpent était le premier obstacle embusqué dans un coin du couloir et bien entendu, fatigué, Draco n'avait pas eut le temps de remarquer ce danger de taille.

Avec souplesse et rapidité, il se retrouva placardé sur le mur telle une affiche publicitaire pour une poupée barbie princesse. Une main abrupte encerclait sa gracieuse taille, tentant d'enlever les flots au dos de la robe, puis du corset qui étouffait la demoiselle en détresse. Draco reconnu instinctivement qui était le propriétaire des lèvres chaudes et sulfureuses senteurs citronnelles qui attaquaient son cou puis les siennes.

Mais cette fois, après une reprise de conscience relativement rapide (action/réaction), il mordit d'un geste cannibale les lèvres de son ex-ami, faisant couler un filet de sang. Et pour une fois ses talons servaient à quelques choses : l'autodéfense. Un cri rugit dans les méandres de l'école, et à l'aide de ses oiseaux qui picoraient cette fois l'assaillant, le Dragon vola à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Il avait bien sa baguette à porté. Mais même si Blaise était devenu légèrement frénétique et frustré, il ne voulait pas l'écorcher vif (c'était pourtant très tentant), car peut-être qu'il reviendra dans son état normal avec un peu de chance (que Merlin lui en préserve juste un petit peu !).

Mais il se sentit bien seul dans cet univers alternatif, il fallait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour assurer sa défense. Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit en regardant le suspicieux canard en plastique, et une seule solution apparue à ses yeux, celle-ci s'était confortée par les paroles de Remus et par une rancœur personnelle…

--------------------------------------------------------

POV de ?

Un lac de glace s'étendait à perte de vu, avec pour fond de décors des pins et des saules pleureurs enneigés. Il s'approcha en quelques foulé. Son souffle s'évaporait dans l'air sous la forme d'un nuage de fumé. Dans cet univers de congélation, il vit au bord d'une jetée prise entre deux massifs de glace un lit entouré de rose d'or et d'argent. Tirant l'un des rideaux bleutés, il découvrit le magnifique corps ivoire et les lèvres fraises de sa nymphe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il embrassa d'un chaste et pur baisé la sucrerie de ses désirs refoulés. La poupée de sir réagit et enroula délicatement ses bras autour de son cou enflammé. Il se sentit alors roulé sur le lit, jusqu'à en tomber sur le bois, puis sur la glace qui se brisa, plongeant les deux corps entremêlés dans l'eau jusque là verglacée.

Il vit apparaître des milliers de bulle autour de lui avant de se réveiller sur une plage cette fois de sable rougit par le soleil de feu. Un corps une nouvelle fois inerte entre les bras. Il le porta jusqu'à un champs séparé de la plage par une route de terre rougie par la chaleur torride. Il déposa son ravissant fardeau. Ses cheveux se mêlant à la lueur du blé, il vit ses yeux bleus se rouvrir au son des criquets et d'un autre baiser furtif. La princesse de porcelaine enleva les lunettes trop gênantes du propriétaire de la main qui commençait à enlever sa fine robe de nuit transparente. Des baisers plus ardents et plus enfiévrés à chaque instant pleuvaient sur le corps d'ange. Il le sentit s'agripper autour de son cou tout frétillant de bonheur quand il entreprit, suite à un doigté subtile, son premier élan de va et vient lent, puis d'une soudaine rapidité. Il le regarda fondre entre ses bras comme un petit choco à la lumière du jour. Il se délecta de ses rougeurs et de ses cris, avant de le voir disparaître dans une fumée blanche

« oh ! non » Harry rouvrit les yeux avec ivresse cherchant sa fée dans le noir le plus obscure d'une pièce surbondée de plusieurs lits : son effroyable dortoir «et shit, ce n'était qu'un rêve ». Soulevant ses maudits draps, il vérifia d'où venait la douleur suspecte du coté de son entre jambe « et re shit » . Sa première destination fut la salle de bain, endroit de fraîcheur et de repos. Mais en entendant les bruits du jet, il su que quelqu'un avait déjà osé pénétré dans le temple de détente avant lui.

Il regarda sa petite montre porte-bonheur en forme de koala (cadeau de Ginny) qui lui indiquait en quelques rayons de lumières qu'il était 4h00 du matin. Dans son état il ne préférait rencontrer aucun témoin de son bouleversement intérieur, étrangement visible à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement au moment où il allait rebrousser chemin, laissant apparaître un rouquin à moitié trempé et frigorifié. Leurs yeux se croisèrent laissant apparaître une rougeur au niveau des joues. Mais Harry était pressé, agacé, et le poussa, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain commune heureusement vide à présent.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami avait probablement pris une cascade d'eau froide après un rêve contenant le même objet de convoitise, mais dans une atmosphère de luxure, peut-être un peu moins romantique, avec d'avantages de chaînes et de cris. Le brun s'empressa de se mettre en état de réfrigération. Cependant la chaleur ne put disparaître qu'après quelques secousses et un râle gracieux, expiant toutes les pensées pécheresses dévorant jusque là notre Harry. Il s'assit sur le carrelage ruisselant d'eau, essoufflé, lâchant dans un langage le plus raffiné qu'il puisse prononcer et très utile lors de soirée mondaine : «Draco, putain tu fais chier ». Il n'était pas désespéré, mais presque.

Arrivé dans la salle commune des Griffons d'or, ils retrouvèrent Hermione, qui avait pris son air le plus boudeur et charismatique, laissant percevoir une légère pointe d'agacement :

« Ah vous voilà, vous en avez mis du temps ! Oh mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces yeux? Vous avez fait la fête hier, après que je sois partie ?

- beinn, _dire-t-ils en cœur_

- ah c'est vrai j'oubliais ! toujours à rêvasser sur un serpent…

- noooooon, _crièrent-ils bien entendu choqués_

- ça va remettez-vous en, pensez que je me suis fait convoquer chez le directeur à cause de cette jouvencelle sur patte. Mais cette fois Fred m'accompagnera, pas question de trinquer encore une fois à sa place. Hé ! Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

- …

- ba ; disons, on se posait des questions.

- …

- y a rien entre toi et mon frère ?

- Q-U-O-I!

- Rien, rien, Ron a de la fièvre, _toussota Harry_

- C'est juste…ba que vous êtes un peu plus souvent ensemble, que tu voulais même une potion de lui et…t'avait l'air toute bizarre hier_. Elle les regarda de ses yeux de tueuses professionnelles confirmées_

- Et depuis quand vous faites attention à ce que je fais ?

- Hermi, t'es sur que ça va ?

- Parfaitement, non seulement vous bavez tous, même Fred et Seam pour une certaine fouine travestie et en plus vous faites les entremetteuses

- Entremetteuses ou entremetteurs ?

- grrr, c'est du pareil au même

- Calme-toi, on se demandait juste, ce que c'était la potion que tu lui avais demandée

- …_Hermione devint rouge pivoine_…

- tu es sur que ça va ?

- On va…on va être en retard pour manger, _finit-elle par répondre en bafouillant_

- Tu sais, tu peux nous le dire, on est ami après tout

- C'est…c'est gênant, je vous en parlerais plus tard. J'ai faim et ça fait des heures que je vous attends

- Pour 5 minutes tu exagères pas un peu ?

- Non, on ne fait pas attendre une demoiselle »

La petit groupe une fois sortie fut choquée en voyant un important attroupant non loin de là. Les narines des griffons s'humectèrent, ils sentirent une enivrante odeur de jasmin émerger du centre de la foule. Hypnotisés, Ron et son acolyte rejoignirent l'assemblée improvisée du couloir, suivie d'Hermione.

L'objet d'un tel regroupement dans la tour des griffons, n'était autre qu'un serpentard, qui leur fit son plus délicat et narquois sourire. Hermione repéra avec horreur Fred dans la foule, celui-ci sentit sa cape le traîner hors de la tentation, qui avait pourtant mis une légère barrière de protection magique entre elle et ses fans. Mais elle la brisa à la vue des nouveaux venus

« maintenant que Potty et la belette sont sortis de leurs rêves pervers, on va peut être pouvoir aller manger

- … (Comment sait il ?)

- … (puré Malfroy avec des chaînes, ce n'était donc pas un rêve…non reprends toi, il doit bluffer)

- attendez un peu, votre majesté, sorti Harry

- c'est quoi cette mascarade, _continua Ron_

- …_La princesse les toisa de toute sa splendeur toujours avec un sourire malfroyen au coin des lèvres_. Tout simplement que vous allez être tous les deux mes serviteurs

- …

- …la potion agit aussi sur vos neurones on dirait, votre Grâce

- Faites pas cette tête là, regardez au-dessus de moi_. Ils virent des oiseaux_

Je pourrais leur demander de les faire chanter «savez vous planter les choux »(3) tous les matins à votre réveil. _Les deux griffons le regardèrent effrayés_. Bien allons manger maintenant

- Non, attendez, on n'a nullement l'intention de devenir vos esclaves

- Oui je préfère les oiseaux

- …..Draco paraissait réfléchir. Très bien, alors vous serez juste mes gardes du corps

- …( tu penses à ce que je pense mon petit Rony.)

- très bien, _dit Potter d'une traite_. Mais à trois conditions : pas d'insultes, pas d'esclavage et…

- quoi parle Potter.

- On logera avec vous. _Ron était sur le point de l'embrasser quand il se souvient qu'il pouvait aussi remercier la dame à la place_ _(Personne n'entendit la gifle intérieure qu'il s'était autodonnée)_

- …très bien, ce sera plus pratique de toute façon. Bon suivez-moi. Mon royal estomacs à faim. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Weasley »

Le problème dans ce genre de situation, c'est que l'attraction du pécher originel, que ce soit le meurtre ou la luxure était étroitement nouée dans un ballet qui n'en finissait pas dans les pensées de nos griffons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Technique de torture constituant à faire entendre en boucle du disco au supplicié, bien sûre c'est du karaoké, et donc tous les diablotins à la voix suave et aiguë doivent chanter et se dandiner en accompagnement (le disco tue)

(2) Non désolé, cette bouteille de premier choix est conservée dans ma cave, interdiction formelle de s'en approcher !

(3) Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est une petite chansonnette enfantine, un peu comme « sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse,… », ba là c'est « savez vous planter des choux, à la mode, à la mode. Savez vous planter des choux à la mode de chez nous ». Je sais c'est très étrange, mais j'ai vérifier, je ne suis pas un E.T. rescapé .

Bon il y aura sûrement plus de réponses au chapitre suivant, avec un invité surprise. Alors j'espère qu'un Blaise calculateur, un Harry romantique, et un Ron luxurieux, ne vous a pas trop déconcerté. Alors 3 jeunes hommes, des oiseaux, des papillons dans une chambre, combien de possibilité ?

Bon je sais que c'est un peu gros, un Harry qui accepte de suite la proposition d'un Serpentard, mais méfiiez-vous toujours d'un griffon impulsif, des hormones, et des chansons de mon enfance lol


	6. chapitre6 :Une journée comme les autres

chapitre 6 : Une journée comme les autres….ou le calme avant la tempête

**« Cher père,**

**je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour vous importuner de la sorte, mais j'espère trouver une oreille compatissante sur un sujet qui vous concerne, vous et l'avenir de votre enfant. Son mariage est mis à mal. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'un événement inattendu a mis votre progéniture dans une posture des plus déconcertantes, portant atteinte à votre nom et à votre entourage, ainsi qu'à vos descendants futurs (qui dépasseront largement la moyenne que Draco et moi avions fixée).**

**Par notre plus grand malheur, il a dû être forcé par des gobelins, sous le commandement de Harry Potter, à avaler une potion, qui l'a transformé, comme certains disent en «Princesse », malgré mes protestations. Bien entendu, on m'a empêché de me changer en Prince par quelques stratagèmes. Vous pouvez noter l'intervention de Zabini, qui a fait en sorte à plusieurs reprises de me transformer en putois espérant déstabiliser les dispositions que vous aviez convenues avec mes parents, il y a déjà de cela quelques temps. **

**Mais j'espère que vous pourrez régler ce problème car je m'inquiète. J'ai vu de mes yeux mon fiancé s'asseoir au coté de Potter et de Weasley à la table des rouge et or. Je ne sais pas comment, il a été envoûté pour se retrouver avec eux, ni pourquoi soudainement il s'est éloigné de moi alors que notre couple resplendissait d'un amour éternel. Je soupçonne les Gryffondors de vouloir le séparer de sa maison, car je n'ai pu m'approcher de lui sans que deux baguettes ne me menacent.**

**Je suspecte aussi le directeur d'être derrière ce qui semble être un complot, car cherchant à expliquer la situation à toute la salle, il a fait clairement savoir que ce sortilège «Princepsa » durerait jusqu'à la St Valentin, et qu'en attendant votre fils serait séquestré dans la même chambre que nos deux ennemis communs.**

**Mais je vous conjure, Monsieur, d'arrêter ce massacre avant qu'il ne prenne une tournure dramatique tant pour la réputation des Malfoys que pour celle des Parkinsons.**

**Pansyvement vôtre (1)**

**PP»**

Lucius Malfoy après cette première lecture se leva afin de vérifier si sa porte était fermée à triple tour, et si la pièce était bien protégée par un sort de silence. Il se rassit calmement, vérifia d'un regard furtif si personne ne s'était caché dans son bureau. Puis il commença à crisper sa mâchoire, avant qu'un rire féroce et inhumain ne l'envahisse. Les elfes de maison pouvaient se trouver heureux de ne pas assister à ce spectacle, qui les aurait foudroyés d'horreur et de panique. La vision de leur maître s'étouffant dans sa chevelure dorée aurait effectivement pu les alarmer. Mais Lucius, après avoir tapé de ses poings le bureau suite à quelques spasmes de rire, stoppa pris soudain d'une crampe au visage et essuya une petite larme qui avait pour la première fois vue la lumière du jour.

En toute circonstance, ce père responsable n'aurait jamais accepté une telle situation pour son fils. Il aurait fait en sorte de lancer un sort d'oubliette à l'ensemble de Poudlard en partant des bonbons au citron, passant par la pie qui a réussi à prendre possession du haut de l'armoire de son fils, jusqu'aux vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Mais selon toute vraisemblance, il sentait qu'en ces jours bénis, son fils pouvait lui être enfin utile à quelque chose. Qui sait ? Grâce aux charmes dont il était visiblement atteint, il pourrait peut-être embrigader la cicatrice nationale et l'emballer pour l'offrir sous forme de paquet surprise au mage noir. Après tout en tant qu'ex-prince, il avait réussi à convaincre son ex-princesse de le suivre sur la bonne voie des Mangemorts et sous l'œil ahuri de deux idiots. Au fond dans cette histoire ce n'est pas son fils qui hantait ses esprits mais un vampire aux cheveux raides et au caractère de serpent à qui il aimerait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…Bref, une occasion de bavasser sur d'anciens souvenirs.

--------------------------

Rogue, pour la première fois de sa vie en tant que professeur de potions, attendait ses élèves avec impatience, en trépignant même sur sa chaise. Il voulait se rassurer sur la situation de son filleul. Non pas qu'il était inquiet, ce n'était pas une maman poule en manque d'affection. Mais le savoir sous une forme féminine lui donnait froid dans les orteils.

Il l'avouait, il avait même sauté ses précieux repas (déjeuner et petit-déjeuner compris) pour éviter de se trouver en compagnie de son chien et de son loup-garou préférés. Il avait en effet pensé en quelques fractions de seconde au mot « préférés » en désignant ces deux êtres, mais son inconscient le gardait précieusement en mémoire, empêchant ainsi Severus de pouvoir l'admettre.

L'heure était grave, son visage se déforma sous des crispations en voyant son filleul s'asseoir à coté de Potter, en face de Weasley et de Granger. Il comprit enfin ce que signifiait la formule «un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, mais en masse et sous la forme d'une garnison de Bisounours (2) en manque de bonnes actions ». Et cette odeur de fleur qui flottait ! Ces regards béats d'admiration qui se retournaient toutes les 5 minutes vers le fond de la pièce ! Il n'y avait pas de doute son filleul était en danger de mort.

Heureusement pour la tranquillité de ses oreilles, Draco avait réussi à enfermer ses volatiles dans une petite cage, ensorcelée sous un Silencio.

Sans aucune remarque pour celui-ci bien qu'il en pleuvait dans son fort intérieur, à part un «venez me voir à la fin de l'heure », le professeur fit son cours en s'acharnant, pour calmer ses envies de meurtres en série, sur ses souffre-douleur habituels (c'est-à-dire les spécimens de laboratoire appelés plus communément : la race des Griffons). Il dirigea toute sa colère sur Weasley, remplaçant temporairement Potter pour ne pas perturber son filleul et comme à son habitude sur le pauvre Neville qui lui tendait ingénument et facilement la perche.

L'heure se passait relativement calmement malgré la mauvaise humeur du professeur. Il jurait en son fort intérieur des évidences comme «même un quadrupède dégénéré à 5 têtes et au cerveau en noix de coco pourrait me pondre une potion bleu nuit et non verte».Bien évidemment, il cacha à travers des grognements réitérés, ses doutes sur la capacité de ses élèves à pouvoir sortir d'un petit labyrinthe dessiné derrière un paquet de corn-flakes.

Soudain Neville, pour la plus grande joie des neurones de Rogue, fit une nouvelle fois exploser son chaudron, bien qu'il y ait mis sa plus forte volonté et sa plus forte concentration. Mais la patte de grenouille lui avait glissé des doigts à la vue du professeur qui examinait à ce moment précis sa potion.

Mais fort heureusement, Rogue n'avait pas pris de douche ce matin, préférant les prendre dans la soirée (- Tu sais que les bains de minuit peuvent attirer l'œil des loups -S :Q-U-O-I ? —B :fais pas ta prude, on connaît tous tes tactiques de drague —S :grrr), il put donc prendre un bain de couleur groseille, ce qui ne contrastait que trop peu avec la couleur de ses mèches rouges. Et la sentence du chef des serpents tomba : des pertes de points et du nettoyage forcé pour le Griffon. Les rires amusés de la maison adverse accompagnaient la cadence.

Avec soulagement pour le professeur comme pour ses élèves, ce cours se termina. Draco s'approcha de Rogue, après avoir lâché ses oiseaux qui commençaient à détruire la cage à coups de becs. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Draco trébucha sur sa propre robe affriolante avant d'être rattrapé par les beaux bras costauds de son parrain. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire, «Bonjour Draco, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux volent bas aujourd'hui.», que deux baguettes se figèrent sous son ravissant petit nez.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _Il vit avec étonnement de la fureur et de l'électricité dans les yeux des Griffons, ceux-ci entourant le jeune blondin tel les gardiens d'un tombeau sacré_

- Oh ! Professeur je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler, _dit la belle du jour de sa voix la plus enjouée tout en se relevant soutenue gracieusement par un Weasley. Rogue eut le droit à son charmant et délicat sourire sous l'œil mauvais de ses deux protecteurs_

- …(Malfoy réagir ainsi en public, c'est très, très inquiétant, et je ne parle pas des deux tapis rouges à ses cotés !) Mais que faites-vous avec…,_il eut un rictus_, ..Potter et Weasley ?

- Oh et bien, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me protéger des autres

- … (il vit un papillon passer, puis deux, puis trois…stop ! y en avait combien comme ça ?)

- Professeur, je ne peux plus faire confiance à mon entourage d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur Lupin

- Lupin ?

- Oui, il est venu me libérer ce matin. Disons, que j'ai dû me cacher dans la salle de bain pour éviter des agressions

- … (et 70 papillons sur une princesse, si un tombait ça ferait 69)(3)

- Il m'a clairement expliqué que cette potion avait pour effet de renforcer les pulsions débauchées et bestiales de ceux qui m'entouraient

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? (Remus, qu'est ce que tu manigances ?)

- Sur mes ennemis ça ne marche pas…c'est une histoire d'inconscient je crois.

- ….

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais nous allons être en retard au cours du professeur McGonagall

- Ne me dites pas Monsieur Malfoy que vous allez suivre ces deux i…je veux dire Gryffondors dans leur cours

- Dumbledore m'a donné une autorisation. Avec un Retourneur de Temps, je pourrais assister au cours des deux maisons

- …

- …bon et bien à bientôt professeur

- …_un grognement crut se faire entendre comme guise de réponse_»

Il observa, sans pouvoir cacher une ride d'inquiétude sur son visage, la jeune garçonne s'éloigner avec ceux qu'il aimerait cuire en petits morceaux avec des concombres et des lardons secs (on est professeur de potion ou on ne l'est pas !). Deux Gryffondors et un Serpentards, cela lui rappelait étrangement une vague expérience personnelle…

------------------------------------

Remus sentit une goûte de sueur froide perler langoureusement le long de son visage. Il était tard, il fallait qu'il le voie. Il rentra avec quelques hésitations dans l'antre de l'Aphrodite à la pomme d'or de ses pensées…Il le vit en train de barrer, de gribouiller, sur ses merveilleuses copies. Ses cheveux ondulaient à chaque mouvement frénétique sur le papier et à la lumière clair-obscur des bougies. Ses yeux sombres emplis de fureur accompagnaient un visage désespéré et presque désenchanté à chaque fois qu'il finissait de terminer une copie rougie par le sang de l'encre.

Ainsi Rogue ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil pour son plus grand désespoir, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus ni durant le repas ni dans les couloirs. Bien sûr Remus sentait que le sourire énigmatique de Black à ses remarques n'était pas absent de la chose, ainsi que ses quelques mots «ne t'inquiète pas, il a peur de perdre une nouvelle fois sa vertu». Bref il avait craint le pire, sans pouvoir obtenir la moindre information.

« Ta potion est presque prête, j'ai encore de l'avance, non ? c'est dans une semaine la pleine lune ?

- Je…je sais. _Il s'adossa au mur pris d'un vertige. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien_

- Et bien que veux-tu ? Hé Lupin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !»

Inquiet, il se leva et s'approcha doucement du loup. Celui-ci s'était effondré sur lui agrippant le tissu noir recouvrant ses fines épaules, tout en tremblant de toute sa chair. Il huma sur cette robe une odeur enivrante de potion et de colza qu'il voulait serrer d'avantage entre ses doigts pour ne pas la perdre. Ses dents le démangeaient, ainsi que ses mains et pieds… Il se sentit se perdre dans un gouffre sombre et obscur.

…

Quand il se sentit reprendre conscience le lendemain, il était étrangement rassasié de cette faim intérieure qui le persécutait depuis le petit déjeuner d'hier. Des chandelles tournoyaient dans sa tête, emplies de maux profonds comme à la suite d'une beuverie.

Par contre il eut le déplaisir de sentir son bras lourd d'une étrange pression. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua à ses cotés une masse inerte. Son bras enroulait le cou d'un magnifique corps de neige, marqué à quelques endroits de son dos de griffures et de morsures rouges encore fraîches. Il le vit se retourner lentement et reposer délicatement sa tête et ses fins cheveux vermeilles sur son torse dans un soupir de rêve.

Remus se pétrifia reprenant progressivement le sens de l'orientation, don naturel d'un loup-garou. Il ne rêvait pas….Il eut une vague de frisson en réalisant qu'il tenait contre lui son concocteur de potions personnel…

Ils étaient étrangement enlacés sur une table dans une salle à peine éclairée par un candélabre dont une seule bougie lui permettait d'apprécier le spectacle. Leur nudité était cependant cachée par un masque de vêtements, légèrement déchiquetés pour certains.

Remus sut que sa fin approchait. Il ne bougea plus histoire de passer inaperçu tel un caméléon, quand il vit les yeux de sa douce s'ouvrir lentement…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Source de mon inspiration : Dalou , ma béta à moi

(2) Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de référence culturelle. Elle s'étend à tous les domaines les plus appréciés de la jet set….

(3) Alors je m'adresse encore une fois aux connaisseurs. C'est une reprise d'une chanson de Kevin dans la série Daria, (les paroles exactes sont : « et 70 bouteilles de bière sur un mur, si une de ses bouteilles tombait ça ferait 69 ») Bref un quarterback d'une équipe de foot américaine sachant compter, ça m'a marqué lol. Bref tout ça pour dire que Rogue restait pantois.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangez vos tomates c'est mauvais pour votre ordinateur. Je sais que vous êtes une nouvelle fois frustrés, mais détendez vous, dites vous que dans une vie antérieur j'étais un magnifique baobab, et vous verrez ça vous calmera de suite Et n'oubliez pas qu'un lynchage pourrait m'empêcher de continuer.


	7. Chapitre 7 : SPP : service de protection

NDA: merci encore à mon petit reviewer Zaika

J'ai remarqué que les crochets, qui mettaient entre crochet, lol, mes remarques ou dialogues avec mes personnages (oui ça m'arrive souvent de leur parler), ont disparus. Alors il y a des passages qui vous ont sans doute parrus bizzard, je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de remédier à cette erreur.

Bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : SPP : service de protection princière

Sa légère main remontait lentement jusqu'à son antre goulûment sucré. Un, deux, trois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les compter. Tout était si appétissant. Sa bouche si rosée et fine les entrelaçait dans sa langue avec gourmandise et passion. Il voulait presque être à leur place quand il le vit les mordiller, les sucer, les croquer, puis les avaler. Ron soupira face à ce spectacle de débauche qui s'offrait à ses yeux de lion, lui simple spectateur.

« eh, réveille toi !

- Quoi ?

- Je te parle, là. _Elle lui donna un coup de pieds sous la table pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel._

- Ah oui, tu disais quoi, Mione ? _Il commençait à se désintéresser du lent mouvement d'aller retour de la main de Draco, partant du panier d'abricots secs pour arriver jusqu'à sa bouche._

- Je disais qu'il faudrait aller voir ce pauvre Georges.

- Pourquoi déjà ?

- Bah… parce qu'il est à l'infirmerie, pardi. C'est bien ce que tu nous as dit, Fred ?

- En faite…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est pas vraiment à l'infirmerie.

- ... _Cette fois même Harry, subjugué par une bouclette blonde, qui venait de se détacher du mont de crème glacée à la vanille (1), s'intéressa à la conversation_.

- Mais où est-il alors ? Fred, qu'est ce que tu nous caches ? …..Il n'est pas rentré au dortoir hier soir.

- Mione, disons que…il voit quelqu'un.

- Q-U-O-I ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la permission d'en parler.

- Oh la conquête du petit Gryffi doit valoir un aller-retour au musée des horreurs puisqu'il ne veuille pas que ça se sache…à moins que ce ne soit au musée de farces et attrapes.

- Chère princesse, si je vous envoyais dans un musée de poupées, vous croyez qu'ils vous donneraient une place en vitrine ? _Draco écorcha son abricot entre ses dents à cette remarque devant les yeux écarlates de Ron._

- Bon, en faite…je ne peux pas vous en parler tout de suite. _Il fixa, plus intensément que d'habitude, la jolie dragonne entourée de ses gardes du corps très rapprochés._

- Très bien, on s'en va…Hermi, tu lui soutires les vers du nez.

- ..._Elle le regarda avec terreur_.

- Façon de parler, bon vous venez !

- Eh, j'ai pas fini !

- P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S-E...ne m'obligez pas à appeler la presse sur votre ravissante tenue du jour. _Harry lui fit un clin d'œil qui le mit hors de lui._

- Grrr, j'arrive. _Draco n'était pas en situation de se défendre convenablement malgré son charme manifeste._

- Oh ! moi qui aurais voulu être aussi à vos cotés sur la première page des journaux, mère l'aurait accrochée dans la salle à manger, _se lamenta Ron_ »

Et sous le regard glacial de Draco, ils partirent pour affronter leur dernière tache de la journée : s'installer dans le quartier général de la Princesse.

- Alors raconte_, trépigna Hermione._

- eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois...

- Alleeer, et je te donnerais ce que tu veux en échange, alors ?

- Eh bien en faite, tu sais que Georges est attiré par la gent masculine.

- Oui…et ?

- Et il s'intéresse d'avantage au Quidditch, à Roger Davies plus particulièrement.

- … le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

- C'est pourquoi on ne le voit plus trop ces temps-ci, en particulier le soir. Oh mais il va encore en cours, rassure-toi ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu notre mascotte féminine après m'avoir aidé pour la potion, sinon ça aurait jasé.

- ..._Hermione bouda._

- ohh tu es jalouse ?

- Aller, fais pas la tête ! Tu seras toujours au premier rang à mes yeux.

- C'est pourquoi tu as voulu me changer en poupée barbie ? Après tout, je t'avais juste demandé une potion pour...pour l'enlever.

- Ce tatouage ? Je suis sûr qu'il te va très bien, tu ne veux pas me le montrer par hasard ?

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Je suis sûr que cette petite chèvre sur le bas de ton dos doit être très mignonne à voir.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

- Non...D'ailleurs j'espère vraiment que tu me la montreras. Au faite, maintenant que je t'ai dit la vérité sur mon frérot, tu peux peut-être me donner ce petit quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Un baiser.

- Quand tu arrêteras de reluquer un certain blondin, on en reparlera.

- Eh bien si c'est une promesse... mais je veux un avant goût.»

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille avant de lui déposer un baiser, qui bifurqua au dernier moment sur sa joue. Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle furent sous le choc, mais pas autant qu'Hermione qui s'était préparée à rejoindre le bal des tomates farcies.

---------------------------------------------------

Il devait se l'admettre : son idée était lumineuse, comme à son habitude. Quand on est trop intelligent, il faut le reconnaître et l'assumer. Avoir confié ce rôle dégradant d'agent de protection du trésor public de Poudlard à ces deux idiots avait plusieurs avantages pour le Grand Draco Lucius Malfoys, Prince des Serpentards et Princesse de Poudlard (c'était déjà beaucoup de titres à assumer) .

D'abord, Zabini et Miss Pansy n'avaient pu l'approcher sans se faire projeter à l'autre bout des couloirs. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses prétendants changés en dromadaire ou crapaud, et pour les plus chanceux en mouche rose et verte. Bref, il était génialissime. La seule contrainte était de supporter les couleurs rouge et or, deux griffons, et surtout Potter et Weasley, avec tout ce qu'il y a de compris avec la formule de garde du corps c'est-à-dire : leur manque total de cervelle, leurs congénères (les Gryffondors), leur stupidité, leurs cours, leur crétinisme flagrant…

Mais à chaque fois qu'il était près à craquer, il trouvait un remède : Crabbe et Goyle. Rien que de les imaginer lui prendre ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux , lui rappelait que le reste n'était que Paradis à l'état pur, avec ses biches, ses ruisseaux de lait, et la pluie d'abricots secs.

Mais Draco s'attendait au pire, lorsqu'il entra dans sa caverne aux merveilles. Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Il laissa ses paupières se relever à nouveau pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un rêve. Le rire de Ron fut le signal qu'il attendait pour accompagner son ami dans une fanfare de spasmes joyeux et convulsifs. Draco s'impatienta

« Bon vous rentrez, oui ! Ou je vous laisse dehors ! »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, mais nos jeunes griffons pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la belle, tout en se tenant l'un l'autre, pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, de tant de bonheur.

On comprendrait leur hilarité à la vue de cette chambre imposante (taille d'un dortoir à vue d'œil), comprenant un magnifique lit deux places aux montants torsadés de véritables roses rouges, soutenant un dais parme et transparent. Le tapis persant s'étendait langoureusement devant le lit sur un sol turquoise, presque bleu clair. Devant, deux canapés pourpres se faisaient face à face. Près de la fenêtre, une petite bibliothèque de marbres encadrait un bureau de bois rose. Et dans un coin, une sorte de balle blanche se cachait. Bref c'était le paradis pour une jeune starlette en manque d'amour, gloire et beauté.

Les deux lions sourirent de malice. Ils prirent leur top départ à partir de la porte et coururent jusqu'au lit, traversant les rideaux pour enfin sauter dans l'amas de couverture de soie. Draco était pétrifié.

« Non, mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

- Notre lit, votre altesse_, rectifia Ron tout en sautillant dedans._

- Comment ça, NOTRE LIT ? Il n'en est pas question vous m'entendez _! Harry venait de prendre possession du coussin en forme de cœur en fourrant son visage dedans avec joie._

- Je prends le coté droit, _fit Ron._

- Et moi le gauche..._Ils regardèrent la princesse, dont la cascade de cheveux venait de s'effondrer de stupeur._

- Madame, on vous a laissé le centre bien évidemment_. Reprenant son regard le plus fier, Draco désigna les canapés._

- Ça ce sont vos lits, en plus ils sont à votre couleur.

- Je vous signale, qu'il n'y a pas de vert dans cette chambre, _remarqua Harry en brandissant l'oreiller._

- ... »

Draco voulut tuer. C'était la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire en sa présence. Son serviteur avait réussi à toucher un point sensible : l'absence flagrante de ses couleurs dans sa propre chambre. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain, mais rajouta au passage avant de claquer la porte, «Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour quitter mon lit ou je vous massacre ». Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais plutôt une menace. D'ailleurs, les oiseaux regardèrent les importuns avec des yeux de carnassier, comme s'ils étaient en communication psychique avec leur maîtresse. Les griffons capitulèrent et se mirent à aménager la place.

Bref, la pièce qui était auparavant un peu près en ordre, devint un véritable foutoire et lorsque Draco sortit de son antre de paix, il déglutit. Non seulement il voyait deux imbéciles se tordre de rire sur une sorte de fauteuil sautillant dans tous les sens, mais en plus il voyait une pièce et une armoire dévastées. Ils avaient osé toucher à ses vêtements pour y mettre les leurs.

« Où sont mes pulls, mes pantalons, mes chemises ?

- Vous parlez de ce magnifique pull tricoté...

- La ferme Weasley ! Ta mère te tricote bien tous tes pulls...Alors où sont-ils ?

- Ohh… On pensait que vous n'en auriez plus besoin, _pouffa Harry en regardant sa robe de nuit, qui lui rappelait quelque chose, peut-être un rêve. Il blêmit_. (2)

- Q-U-O-I ?

- Bah oui, vous avez des robes maintenant.

- C'est pas une raison, _cria-t-il._

- Oh arrêtez, ils sont dans un tiroir de votre bureau, on les a miniaturisé. »

Mais ils se croyaient où ? Dans un hôtel ! Une seule chose était à faire dans ces cas-là : penser à Crabbe et Goyle. Mais en réalité, il se dit qu'il ne méritait pas ça et que la vie était effectivement un enfer avec les autres.

-------------------------------------------

La fraîcheur de la nuit avait enveloppé la chambre depuis déjà quelques heures. Un bruit lourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur, alors qu'apparaissait un éclair fin dans l'horizon, rempli de nuages sombres et masquant les étoiles. Harry se retourna à plusieurs reprises dans le canapé, non pas à cause du vacarme de l'orage, ni même de sa légendaire cicatrice, mais parce qu'il entendait des bruits sourds dans le lit qu'il convoitait tant, comme la plupart des ados de Poudlard. Il osait se l'avouer : il aurait aimé se glisser à pas feutrés dans les couvertures lisses de son aimé. S'il fermait encore une fois les yeux, les petits gémissements qu'il entendait dans la réalité se transformeraient dans ses rêvés en un film pour adulte. Il décida donc d'agir pour le bien être de sa santé.

Il se leva légèrement, son regard tombant sur un Ron apparemment encore endormi. Prenant son courage de lion à deux mains, il s'approcha tel un voleur près du trésor royal.

Le petit être blond qu'il aperçut, n'était pas frigorifié comme dans ses rêves. Pourtant il le vit se recroqueviller dans ses draps, refermant son emprise sur son oreiller à chaque coup de tonnerre. Il eut alors un sourire machiavéliquement malsain face à ce spectacle adorable : Draco avait peur de l'orage. Il jubilait.

Mais avant d'entreprendre une infraction qui pourrait lui coûter la peine de mort, il sentit une présence en face de lui. Ron s'était lui aussi levé et affichait un visage étrange face à la petite biche aux yeux bleus. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Harry s'en fichait en faite, même si au fond de lui ça l'énervait.

Il entreprit donc la chose. Il se glissa dans les draps fins, entourant de ses bras robustes la taille du blondin, déposant sa tête contre son dos. Ron, quant à lui, l'enlaça, si bien que le visage de notre princesse se retrouva sur son épaule. Bref, un tableau d'ivresse se dessina. Les tremblements de Draco, dûs à l'orage, stoppèrent. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne se réveilla même pas.

Il ne faut sûrement pas s'en étonner, n'importe quel médicomage vous aurait certifié qu'une journée de stress et de hurlements, pour quelqu'un comme un Malfoys, aurait pour résultat un lourd sommeil réparateur.

Cependant, il fallut bien que Draco se réveille, non pas par les chants des oiseaux, qui dormaient encore profondément, ni même par le réveil des fées hivernales, mais par une main baladeuse appartement à un jeune homme aux cheveux roux…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) allusion à la coiffure de Draco dont les longs cheveux blonds remontaient sur sa tête en spirale.

(2) Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? un lac glacé, une princesse à réveiller,…eh oui c'est au chapitre 5

-------------------------------

« Vous avez des envies de meurtres par rapport à l'auteur, une thérapie de groupe s'impose. Venez nous rejoindre, nous sommes tous prêts à vous écouter et à partager vos souffrances

Signé : Severus/Draco »

Je sais déjà que vous allez tous les rejoindre, même si je vous promets plus d'action et de sexy Sev pour la suite lol


	8. Chap8 :au menu:un petit chaperon rouge

Chapitre 8 : au menu : un petit chaperon rouge

Note(s) de l'auteur: Bon alors ce chapitre n'a pas été de tout repos à réaliser (vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi).

ATTENTION RATING18: tout est dans le flash-back, si vous ne voulez pas lire, passez le.

Jetiens quand même à signaler que ce chapitre n'a pas un but zoophilique lol (bien qu'avec Miss Teigne, on peut se poser des questions). Je parle simplement en image et je me suis lancée dans le burlesque. Notre Remus a seulement une queue, des dents longues, des griffes et des yeux de loups. Je ne lui rien rajouté de plus

Alors buon appetito

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rappel chapitre 6 : « Remus sut que sa fin approchait et il ne bougea plus histoire de passer inaperçu tel un caméléon, quand il vit les yeux de sa douce (Rogue) s'ouvrir lentement… »**

Il resserra sa prise, ayant l'impression de s'emmitoufler dans un cocon doux et chaleureux. Mais à bien y réfléchir la situation n'était pas normale : son oreiller bougeait. Il n'avait pourtant jeté aucun sort (d'ailleurs quel en serait l'intérêt ?) Il ouvrit les yeux, qui peu à peu se stupéfièrent sur un mammifère de la famille des hominidés et des canidés. Il tomba de stupeur sur le sol frais du matin (1). Il tenta de se relever mais la souffrance parcourant l'ensemble de son corps était trop grande. Il resta donc par terre essayant de retrouver progressivement l'usage de ses membres. Il vit une main timidement se tendre vers lui, la main du loup, celui qui l'avait dévoré alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de ravager de mauvaises notes ses copies. Même dans ces moments de recherche de brides d'intelligence parmi ses élèves, il ne pouvait être tranquille.

Il le repoussa violemment, reprit ses affaires et sans même le regarder s'enfuit de son bureau en titubant, mais heureusement : encore en vie.

Il s'appuya à un mur au détour d'un couloir sombre, le corps et l'esprit encore frêles suite à cette nuit inqualifiable. Miss Teigne, étonnée, le regarda passer, sans un seul miaulement face aux nouveaux habits d'Adam du professeur, se disant simplement que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Il réussit à atteindre ses appartements finissant le trajet presque en rampant et il s'effondra derrière la porte, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il se sentait perdu, et un seul mot lui venait en tête «pourquoi ? »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash-back (R18+)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il sentit un petit pincement au cœur face à ce visage maladif, aux cheveux de soie s'entremêlant sur son torse où reposait la tête de l'animal.

« Hé Lupin, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! » Inquiet, il lui donna quelques gifles, mais le petit loup ne bougeait plus. A peine Severus avait mis sa main délicatement sur le cou de l'animal pour vérifier les pulsations de son cœur, que la bête ouvrit vivement ses yeux. Mais ceux-ci, d'un naturel calme et doux comme la rosée du matin, étaient devenus étrangement différents et inquiétants. Ils avaient pris une couleur jaune menaçante, avec une lueur presque sanguinaire. Ses pupilles s'étaient manifestement dilatées, et un grognement, venu du fond de ses entrailles, se fit entendre.

Le professeur, étonné, le lâcha soudainement avec un frisson d'effroi.

« hum Lupin…ça va ?…Lupin ? » Il vit des griffes sortir des mains de l'animal, des canines s'allonger démesurément et une queue se dresser et fouetter le sol nerveusement. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa sans prévenir le long du front de Severus, qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il allait servir de repas du soir à son collège carnivore.

Il était pétrifié, perdu, prisonnier de son propre bureau. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ces crocs en formation qui n'attendaient sûrement qu'une seule chose : le déguster avec lenteur après l'avoir assaisonné de paprika et de gingembre. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, pas à Poudlard, pas par un ex-Gryffondor, pas par Lupin ! Mais comment arrêter un loup-garou boulimique de nourriture affriolante ? Et même si c'était possible d'utiliser un sort impardonnable pour le stopper avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre, Severus n'essayerait sûrement pas cette méthode radicale, se refusant à le tuer.

Cependant contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, son charmant Lupin arrêta sa transformation et le fixa intensément, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Il cilla quand il vit le prédateur se lécher les babines avec appétit et s'approcher furtivement de son unique proie.

A ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité de transplaner loin de ces yeux lubriques de Mangeserpent (même si pour cela il devait se retrouver chez le Lord Noir ou chez les Griffons). Une pression sur son col lui annonça un d'écolage immédiat vers sa tombe. Mais, en réalité, il fut projeté sur son bureau, qui avait sûrement fait tomber les copies pour donner plus de place aux deux tourtereaux.

Le loup, installé bien confortablement sur son professeur de potions, commença à lui lécher le cou en guise d'amuse-gueule, vérifiant la tendresse de la chair fraîche. Il lui mordit un petit peu les lèvres tout en l'embrassant. Le corps gémissait. Le lycanthrope démoniaque était aux anges. La victime tenta de se dégager de cette chaleur suffocante, mais le poids de l'animal était conséquent. Agacé d'ailleurs par la fébrile résistance de son dîner, le loup lui plaqua les bras au-dessus de la tête, en plantant ses griffes dans le bureau. La proie ne pouvait plus bouger sans risquer d'abîmer sa peau de porcelaine qui frissonnait sous la langue experte de son cruel bourreau.

Désespérément pris au piège, Severus abandonna l'idée d'une quelconque échappatoire quand il sentit les dents aiguisées de l'animal arracher avec une rapidité étonnante les boutons de sa robe un à un. Il les entendait tomber au loin tout en espérant voir arriver son utopique sauveur au visage masqué.

Mais soudain, son esprit s'embrouilla face au violent désir qui venait de prendre son corps d'assaut…Ecorché…Oui, s'il l'avait pu, il aurait écorché vif Lupin pour avoir dévoilé à son loup l'endroit où était caché son point faible : un petit carré de peau sensible juste sous le nombril…L'agresseur à l'aide de ses canines s'y arrêta, s'y attarda, s'y acharna. Les mordillements multiples eurent pour seul effet de le faire immédiatement fléchir et crier de plaisir.

Et ce secret sur l'existence de cette partie diablement sensible, n'était connu que par son très estimé Lupin. Heureusement pour sa petite vie au long fleuve tranquille, ni Sirius, ni Lucius, ni James n'avaient été mis au courant… quoiqu'il s'en soit fallu de peu à une certaine époque…

Il se sentit alors se perdre lamentablement dans les morsures du loup, qui commençait à s'attaquer à une partie située autrefois sous un boxer, mais celui-ci fut préalablement déchiqueté en mille morceaux (trop encombrant selon l'animal). Les flammes des bougies qui les encadraient chancelèrent face à ce spectacle de luxure.

Le personnage principal essayait désespérément de faire taire l'excitation naissante sous les assauts violents du loup mais en vain… L'épisode sous le nombril l'avait fait fondre dans l'impuissance et la béatitude…(2)

Severus vit sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, un Remus au masque de loup avaler son 'entrée' dans des mouvements cruels et violents d'aller retour à n'en plus finir. Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque, à sa plus grande joie, un déluge de chaleur annonça dans sa bouche que le rôti était fin prêt. Cependant il ne préchauffa pas le four avant de profiter de son plat principal, ce qui fit crier son pauvre collège de bureau sous les mouvements quelques peu lents à premières vues, puis plus rapides du carnivore.

Le plaisir s'insinua dans le corps frêle de Severus. Il ne se rendit pas compte, que ses cris étaient passés de la souffrance à la jouissance. Cette voracité dont il était la victime, faisait défaillir sa conscience, son cerveau et surtout sa prostate : il se libéra enfin, suivi de son loup, qui eut la bonne idée en même temps de donner les premiers coups de griffes dans le dos de son aimé.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'un carnassier de cette taille et de ce poids, doit manger abondamment pour le bien être de son corps et de sa santé mentale. Et donc, finir un dîner sans un bon dessert, ce serait un pur gâchis. Toujours à l'intérieur de son Severus, il fit donc retourner cette crêpe appétissante et complètement épuisée. Puis il reprit sa cadence qui les firent une nouvelle fois visiter le septième ciel et frapper à la porte du vieux St Pierre (qui en avait franchement marre de les repousser vers la terre). Mais cette fois-ci l'animal acheva le repas, non pas par un rot comme tout bon moyenâgeux ferait après un bon dîner, mais par un rugissement d'extase déchirant à nouveau de ses griffes la peau de lune de Severus, complètement avachi sur son bureau par ce mélange de plaisir et de souffrance….

Le loup calmé, la proie en miettes, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du flash-back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se sentait désespéré, et pas seulement à cause de ses courbatures se dandinant sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'avait jamais vu Remus dans cet état auparavant. De cruelles idées un peu farfelues traversèrent son esprit encore confus : « c'était peut-être une vengeance comme le coup de la cabane hurlante ? Un moyen de le faire partir de Poudlard afin que Black récupère son poste? A moins que ce ne soit juste un jeu, histoire de s'envoyer en l'air avec son pire ennemi…Ou alors il était en période de reproduction …. Non ! Faites par Merlin que ce ne soit surtout pas ça…. »

Il en devenait fou, si bien qu'il se mit à pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi enfin si au fond il le savait. Il s'était fait violer et il avait détesté aimer ça. Par Merlin sur son destrier ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies : c'était un sadomasochiste en quête de plus de souffrance ! Mais en réalité il ne se posait la bonne question : aurait-il eu la même réaction avec quelqu'un d'autre que Remus (3) ?

Face à ce constat affligeant, il devait trouver un moyen de tuer à petit feu ce loup, qui s'était joué de lui. Le cyanure était au départ destiné à Black ou à lui-même, au cas où le mage noir lui ferait des avances. Mais là, Remus avait dépassé les limites de sa patience. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point elle était phénoménale étant donné qu'il était professeur, enseignait dans l'école d'un dégénéré sénile, avec pour élèves des enfants bêtes comme leurs pieds et des collègues qui rivalisaient en incompétence.

Ses pensées tragiques ne purent aller plus loin, car des coups furent frappés violemment à sa porte. Il ne voulait pas répondre… Pas dans cet état de loque vivante… Pas à ce stupide être poilu qu'il appelait son collège de travail… Il s'apprêtait à chercher sa carabine (ayant oublié sa baguette probablement sous la table de son bureau) pour faire une chasse au loup, mais une voix le retint.

«S'il vous plaît ouvrez, professeur c'est moi !

-Malfoys ?

-s'il vous plaît c'est urgent ! »

Il se figea, étonné par cette voix apeurée et suppliante de la seule personne dont la voix ne pouvait correspondre à ces deux critères. Encore dans une tenue qui était à la mode sur une plage nudiste, Severus enroula rapidement autour de lui le restes de ses vêtements à la manière d'une serviette de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte, tandis que son filleul se jetait dans ses bras comme un noyé sur une bouée de secours, et sans tenir compte de sa tenue.

« Parrain, _renifla-t-il_, j'ai été victime d'une agression ! _Et le déluge de larmes recommencèrent à pleuvoir et se déversa sur le pauvre Severus, dont l'humeur noire avait atteint son degré le plus culminant._

- Par qui ?

- Nos… ennemis…Parrain….la pire…. canaille de tout… Poudlard_, hoqueta le blondin._

- Weasley et Potter, _siffla le plus vieux_

- Eux…mêmes…enfin surtout Weasley

- Les chiens, j'aurais dû me méfier (4)…. Mais dis-moi, qu'entends-tu par agression ?

- Ils m'ont sauté…dessus pendant mon sommeil.

- Les chacals aux yeux de crapauds!…Tu resteras ici, à mes cotés, _gronda-t-il les yeux exorbités en s'apercevant que son filleul à moitié débraillé ne portait qu'une fine chemise de nuit. Il se demandait si la famille Weasley se rendrait compte de la disparition d'un de leurs nombreux fils._

- ...Vous êtes…sûr…_il se rendait soudainement compte, entre deux soupçons de larmes, que la tenue et les vilaines blessures de son interlocuteur n'étaient pas habituelles_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne laisserai pas la bande de Griffons gagner cette guerre… Ils ont voulu s'attaquer aux Serpents, ils vont être mordus pour la peine.

- …très…très bien… »

Draco étreignit une nouvelle fois ce corps à moitié dénudé quand la porte se rouvrit devant eux. Bref, Severus avait l'impression que ses appartements étaient un vrai moulin à vent, qui faisait entrer et sortir n'importe qui, surtout dans les mauvais moments. Mais il ne dit rien de tel et il se figeât à l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vu sous son meilleur profil : avachi, habillé comme un homme du Neandertal, et tenant dans ses bras un jeune élève sanglotant en chemise de nuit transparente. On pouvait en effet se poser des questions peu recommandables (surtout par les parents d'élèves) en voyant ces deux déchus de Poudlard…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) je rappelle qu'il est sur le bureau… (oui, Sev adore travailler en binôme)

(2) -B : arrête, je suis sûr que t'as adoré, même sans le truc du nombril —S : je suis pas sado-maso d'abord ! —B : au fait, comment ça se fait que je participe pas aussi ? —R : moi j'aimerais bien un grattoir pour cette scène — raa ces personnages, pire que des acteurs !

(3) en effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié avec Dumbi lol

(4) oui rappelez-vous : Sev trouvait ça louche que ses chouchous (Weasley et Potter) deviennent des gardes du corps et que Lupin se mêle de cette affaire de Princesse

-----------------------------

-D : je veux des explications et je les veux maintenant

-Auteur: Draco tu pourrais me faire descendre du plafond

-D : pourquoi as tu fais pleurer un homme, un serpentard, un Malfoys, un futur Mangemort dans les bras de mon professeur, du directeur de serpentard, d'un Rogue et d'un Mangemort? Tu as trois seconde pas plus

-A: Mais c'est parce que t'es trop craquant quand tu t'énerves

-D : LA FERME ! Je vais t'Avada Kedavraniser ! Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me retenez ?

- H : allez vient Dray

- R : oui y a que nous qui devrions avoir le droit à ta colère, à tes yeux orageux, à…

-D :LA FERME J'AI DIT ! Laissez moi la tuer

-H : mais non, mais non.

-R : on va te ramener dans la chambre

-A: bon ba en attendant, je n'ai plus qu'à me venger de toi Dray , pendant que t'es occupé

-D : on se reverra !

-A: bien entendu


	9. chap9:un Malfoy passe,un Malfoy trépasse

NDA: désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable, oui je mérite vos tomates les plus juteuses...bonne lecture

kisss à Zaika pour ses wowww lol

----------------------------------------------

chapitre 9 : un Malfoy passe, un Malfoy trépasse

Oui, il avait des sentiments !

Non, ce n'était pas une fillette...

Oui, il avait pleuré d'énervement et de confusion !

Non il n'aimait pas l'ail...

Oui il voulait devenir un serial killer ! (ou Mangemort pour certain)

Non,il n'était pas un monstre...

Mais ça l'individu qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce ne le savait pas et aurait préféré qu'il en soit un, même un tout petit. On pouvait trouver dans tous les livres de poche pour apprentis sorciers, en vente chez les bons marchands de journaux, cette définition d'un Malfoy:

« plus froid que le vent,

plus élégant qu'une fleur naissante,

plus antipathique qu'une explosion radioactive (cf. : les Moldus et leurs armes d'autodéfense. p555). »

Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux pour que sa maudite crise de larmes passe inaperçue face au nouveau venu.

Il sentait que les coups de tonnerre allaient partir vivement et violemment de la part de cet homme, qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Le tout était de ne pas montrer ses tremblements intérieurs bruts et sa peur manifestement latente.

Et lui qui avait trouvé du réconfort, suite à une attaque nocturne, dans la seule personne en qui il avait éperdument confiance ! Bon, il n'abusait pas de la situation. Si son corps était dénudé au niveau du torse c'était le pur hasard ! Il n'oserait jamais mater avec appétit son professeur de potion ou alors juste un tout petit peu, mais uniquement quand il était déprimé.

« Professeur Rogue, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites avec M Malfoy. Et je vous prierais de laisser une distance de sécurité d'au moins 15 mètres entre vous deux »

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond de géant. Ils ne voulaient pas attiser sa colère, qui semblait avoir atteint le mont Olympe. Tous les mauvais signes étaient en effet réunis : le froncement d'un sourcil désapprobateur et anxieux, la voix étranglée et grave, la démarche lourde et traînante. Même Godzilla avait plus de classe en détruisant toutes les maisons et buildings sur son passage. Mais surtout le vouvoiement utilisé envers son parrain était inhabituel. Après tout ils s'appréciaient depuis de longues dates et étaient restés en quelque sorte ami.

« Père, je… »

Seule la fameuse canne à tête de serpent fou lui répondit en s'abattant sur son épaule droite. Et tel un poisson qui venait de se faire prendre par un pécheur avisé, il se rapprocha dangereusement de son géniteur. Serait-il gobé ou assaisonné avant? Il connaissait assez bien son père, qui avait très probablement caché un grille derrière sa cape de sorcier. Il le voyait déjà attiser les flammes mortelles.

« Je n'ai donc pas eu d'hallucination. Fils, vous avez pleuré ! »

Sa voix était menaçante : sa vie était donc bel et bien finie. Adieux coquillages et crustacés !

« J'ai une poussière dans l'œil, _tenta-t-il désespérément_

- Et vous me prenez pour un idiot ? _Le maintenant toujours avec sa canne, il le poussa violemment sur le mur avant de se retourner vers Severus_. Alors ces explications. J'attends

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- J-e-c-o-u-t-e, et ne me dis surtout pas que tu lui montres ta nouvelle garde robe...

- Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- …

_- Il soupira._ Ton fils vient de faire irruption dans mes appartements. Il s'est enfui de sa chambre suite à une agression de la part de deux Rouges et Or qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Il restera ici pour plus de sécurité et ….

- Et tu crois que je vais le laisser avec…toi. Où la vois-tu la sécurité, tu peux me le dire ?…. _Il le toisa_. Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?….Bon je ne veux rien savoir, tu me diras ça après. D'abord… »

Il se rapprocha de Draco, qui s'était mis au garde à vous comme un brave petit soldat devant le lieutenant de sa brigade d'assaut. Il souffla. Son père était redevenu peu à peu normal : son sourcil avait repris sa courbure habituellement froide, sa voix redevenait mielleuse, sa démarche plus distinguée et surtout il tutoyait Severus, mais lui, non. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit à ce privilège. Père indigne !

« Fils, vous allez rester auprès de Potter

- ….Mais… _Son menton avait atteint le sol froid du plancher, mais avec plus de rapidité que celui de Severus._

- Une protestation peut-être ? _racla Lucius froidement_

- Mais...mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas entendu, ils m'ont attaqué et...

- Deux mots jeune homme : séduction et cadeau, _le coupa-t-il_

- Je ne comprends pas

- Votre incapacité à ingurgiter quelques mots dans votre petite tête devient très ennuyeuse à la longue.

- … _Draco se tut attendant les insultes, les éclats de verre, les étranglements de la part de son géniteur préféré, bref la routine_

- Je me demande ce que je pourrais bien faire de vous. Les cirques Moldus vous engageront peut-être comme nouveau trapéziste en tutu… _Il réfléchit un instant_… Après tout vous avez la robe…Enfin bref, vous devriez vous estimer heureux que je ne vous aie pas renié. Après tout un Malfoy déguisé en fille c'est une honte. _Severus s'étrangla. Lucius ne retint pas._

- Je vous écoute père. Quel est votre plan ? _Il ne chercha pas à savoir comment son père en savait autant sur les cirques Moldus, car il avait peur 1) d'être déçu sur les activités du samedi soir de son père (ou effrayé si on est pessimiste) 2) de se retrouver dans un cirque Moldu en tant qu'attraction principale_

- Eh bien, vous allez séduire le dit Potter, le mettre dans un joli paquet cadeau et l'envoyer directement au Mage noir

- Je…Je serais un appât…ça marchera pas, c'est complètement dé…

- Souhaitez vous continuer ou préférez vous rejoindre Potter, _grinça le plus vieux. _

- Dément ce plan, se rattrapa-t-il très mal à l'aise…j'y vais…Père vous ne serez pas déçu !

- Votre langage me déçoit déjà, n'aggravez pas votre cas. Et encore une chose

- Oui,…père ?

- Vous resterez ici pour les vacances de Noël

- ...C'est une blague…(non ! je veux mes petits sablés en forme de papa Noël !)

- Je vous ai donné la vie jeune homme, ne m'obligez pas à vous la reprendre

- Très…très bien, il en sera fait selon vos désirs…

- Bien entendu !»

Il aurait tant aimé qu'il le renie, et que lui, Draco le magnifique, se fasse adopter par une autre famille riche et célèbre au sang pur.

Après une grande inspiration, histoire de détendre ses muscles, il sortit encore choqué par les paroles de son père. Il laissa ainsi les deux hommes en tête-à-tête. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna légèrement, voyant son père s'approcher de manière féline auprès de son parrain, avec un regard et un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sa canne se glissa dans l'entre deux jambes de Rogue qui s'était appuyé sur son fauteuil depuis son arrivée importune et qui cilla face à cet assaut…. Non, décidément…Non…Il ne préférait pas connaître la suite…ce serait peut-être très choquant…instructif…mais choquant quand même.

Progressivement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se sentit de moins en moins prêt à revoir les débiles et les fées (plus que 5 min. avant leur arrivée, les lucioles étaient en plus ponctuelles) Préoccupé, il ne vit même pas partir un flash dans sa direction, ni même un chien noir le croiser.

Il se maudissait. Affronter ces pervers polymorphes serait une corvée plus lourde que celle qui consistait à nettoyer les cachots de son père avec un gant de toilette. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais ces deux Griffons ne poseront la main sur lui une seconde fois !

Et les mots de son père revenaient comme un refrain monotone dans sa tête : « séduire le dit Potter ». C'était un plan foireux, dangereux, mortel et c'était lui qui allait se jeter dedans à cause d'un paternel obsédé par le bonheur d'un mort vivant. Comme si lui, le beau Dragon, avait envie de jouer avec le feu. Draguer un obsédé se faisant passer pour un Saint, on aura décidément tout vu.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il fut envahi par un énorme soulagement. Il ne vit personne. La paix tant convoitée depuis deux jours arrivait enfin...pendant quelques minutes...car les oiseaux se réveillèrent...les fées sifflèrent dans ses oreilles...et lui, pauvre damné du destin, il s'auto-détruisit intérieurement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ses rêves les plus sordides puissent se réaliser...Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent...Il le tenait encore dans ses bras, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça...et ça le rendait malade... Il était en overdose de manque affectif draco-nienne...Il voudrait tant revoir sa petite expression toute courroucée quand il avait mis sa langue dans sa bouche pour étouffer tout cri de désapprobation face à sa main baladeuse. Harry qui dormait toujours au début de son attaque empêchait la petite fouine sensuelle de se dégager...les amis c'était bien utile parfois.

Et surtout : un espoir , aussi mince soit-il, se dévoilait enfin à ses yeux affamés. Draco avait cédé à ses avances de gentleman spirituel ou tout du moins, il avait répondu au baiser de la mort de Ron Weasley. Le petit Serpentard n'était pas si indifférent que ça au grand Rouquin. Ah ah ah ! Il l'aurait un jour, foi de belette !

Son regard tomba sur celui d'Harry le menaçant toujours de loin. Le petit Survivant était jaloux de ses prouesses. Eh oui, lui au moins, Ron le superbe, avait de l'expérience dans la matière. Il s'était cultivé en regardant tous les yaois, shonen-ei, slashs qu'il avait pu trouver dans les affaires de son brave frère Georges.

Et puis pourquoi Harry lui en voulait-il ?

Bon d'accord, il le reconnaissaît volontiers : il avait fait jouir le plus beau spécimen de Dragon, dans ses mains pécheresses. Qu'est ce qu'il était craquant quand même...Il s'était même mordillé les lèvres pour empêcher que son petit cri de désir ne s'échappe de sa bouche sucrée (arôme fraise des bois écrasée : très très goûtu). Enfin Harry ne fut pas dupe, il l'entendit, s'étantréveillé à ce moment là. Et à son tour il s'était accaparé la bouche sensuelle de cette sucrerie enivrante...

Bon , lui , le Grand Ron, n'aurait peut-être pas dû à ce moment là mettre un doigt au mauvais endroit...c'était une simple erreur de tactique...mais ce n'était pas une raison pour Harry de lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le Serpentard avait hurlé, giflé Harry, et lui avait dégainé un coup de poing pour se dégager (au passage sa majesté sir Weasley avait eu un vilain coup de pied dans le bas du ventre). Ce Serpentard était si sensible...mais si mignon aussi...un peu soupe au lait et imprévisible...mais trop mignon...maintenant qu'il le savait...il essayerait d'y aller plus doucement la prochaine fois.

Pendant que Ron ruminait ses plans diaboliques de conquête du mont Draco dans son coin, Harry hurla.

« ça va aller, votre bras est de nouveau réparé...vous pouvez vous en retourner, mais ne vous battez plus et faites attention_, conseilla Mme Pomfresh_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste la dernière chocogrenouille du pacquet mais Ron me l'a prise des mains alors vous comprenez...

- Que veux tu ! elle m'a préféré à toi…

- Redis un peu ça

- Bon les garçons...ne m'obligez pas de témoigner de votre comportement à Dumbledore

- Oui, oui, on va allez petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas Ron – dlet (1)

- Mais oui mon Harry petit»

Ils s'étaient battus après le départ de la douce fleur des champs. Et maintenant, au sortir de l'infirmerie, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole, et ils se dirigèrent énervés et d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. Mais ils durent s'arrêter net, choqués, devant la porte. Ils tombèrent sur la merveilleuse dame du jour.

« Bon, où étiez vous passés, vous en avez mis du temps ? Je me suis fait harcelé 15 fois entre ma chambre et la salle

- Princesse, je croyais que vous nous aviez viré ?

- ...c'est bon allez, je vous réengage...mais je vous préviens, pas de bêtise.

- Mais...

_- Il brandit sa baguette sous le menton aiguisé de Ron_. Je ne tolérerais aucun autre débordement. J'ai mis un sort de protection autour de mon lit, mais hélas je ne peux pas en créer un pour moi (je veux me réincarner en mobilier)...mais pas touche…ou bien ?

- Ou bien ?_s'enquit Ron_

- Je me donne à Rogue.

- ..._Ils déglutirent_ »

La princesse sourit, triomphante de son mensonge évidant pour elle, mais pas pour deux Griffons obsédés. Surtout qu'ils devinrent complètements fous en voyant la nouvelle tenue de la princesse : du rouge et or, sentant une odeur qu'ils adulaient tant : la fraise sauvage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) je pensais à une marque de fromage à ce moment là : le rondelet…Je sais : déjà avec Hermione, j'avais des envies de fromage de chèvre…Voilà je vous ai même avoué l'origine du tatouage

-------------------------

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu...no comment?


	10. chap10:l’homme est un loup pour l'homme

**chapitre 10 : l'homme est un loup pour l'homme**

**Note(s) de l'auteur:**

Acte 3 scène 3: Lucius le mari, Severus la femme, Remus le loup, Sirius l'amant transit  
fin de l'acte: tragédie, ils se sont entre-tués pour les beaux yeux de Severus. Et il est à moi maintenant ah ah ah

Je dois cependant m'excuser de vous avoir chapardé Sev et de mon retard impardonable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapitre 10 : l'homme est un loup pour l'homme

Severus se maintenait fébrilement à son fauteuil tentant par la même occasion de repousser la masse de cheveux de paille qui s'abattait sur lui tel un ouragan sur une ferme

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, arrête !

- Allons tu ne veux pas m'avouer qui t'a fait toutes ces vilaines griffures ? mmh...c'est Black ou Lupin ? lui susurra-t-il en léchant une ancienne morsure dans le lobe de son oreille

- Arrête...je te dis...laisse moi...

- … j'ai touché un point faible, tu as pris une jolie couleur sur tes joues...un peu comme celle de tes cheveux d'ailleurs…

- J'essaie la nouvelle mode des pirates des Bermudes avec les cicatrices ,la coiffure rebelle, etc. alors maintenant pars !

- Ah je vois, tu ne veux rien me dire mais… tu sais que je peux te faire facilement parler »

Il sentit que sa seule protection, c'est-à-dire des vêtements déchiquetés autour de ses hanches, glissait, aidée dans sa chute par la canne vorace de son compagnon

Mais, la porte s'ouvrit : un grand blanc s'installa.  
Un gremlin passa, suivi d'un autre, puis encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'une invasion de petits gremlins à crête colorée ne débarque en trombe. L'auteur balance de l'eau pour les faire disparaître dans une nuée de cris.  
Et il ne restait plus qu'un Sirius étonné, effrayé, dégoutté. En réalité son visage prenait diverses formes d'expressions, si bien qu'on ne savait pas s'il voulait fuir ou tuer les deux individus. Mais le problème est que dans le second cas, il serait obligé de plaider aux assises pour un crime passionnel, et il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça. Quoique ce serait sûrement un scandale pour la réputation des Malfoy et seul Merlin, qui sait toujours tout, pouvait nous dire avec certitude que Lucius y attachait de l'importance.  
D'un air humble et dégagé, c'est lui-même qui brisa le silence :

« alors Black, on veut se joindre à nous, je te préviens je reste le dominant »

C'était le signal de départ, il se jeta dessus, tenta de l'étrangler en le martelant sur le sol pendant que le blond rigolait. Il serra encore plus la pression face à ce rire moqueur et victorieux. Mais Severus lui pointa un objet dans le dos comme une baguette pourtant assez grosse… bizarre !

« Black lâche le et sort immédiatement de mes appartements »

Il se glaça au son de cette voix froide et stridente. Il n'aimait pas se faire flageller dès le matin. Alors il y tenait tant que ça à ce spectre?  
Il enragea, il grogna, il repartit sans même les regarder, claquant la porte au passage pour signaler son petit saut d'humeur.  
Il ne savait pas que Severus avait perdu sa baguette, et qu'en réalité la chose, qui l'avait menacé, n'était autre que le peigne à cheveux. Rogue avait malencontreusement oublié de le ranger et il traînait négligemment sur son fauteuil (nda : toujours aussi frivole Sev). Si Sirius avait pris connaissance de l'arme de destruction massive du professeur de potion, il aurait sûrement blêmi, éclaté de rire et continué sa tentative d'homicide volontaire.  
Severus essaya de remettre en silence ses vêtements en lambeaux sous les yeux égarés de Lucius. Mais celui-ci l'obligea à s'appuyer sur lui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était évident qu'il était dans un sale état. Lucius prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et d'un mouvement brusque le prit dans ses bras, pour l'amener jusqu'au lit.

« Lâche moi ! je t'ai dit de partir...je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Il l'allongea doucement sur son lit

- …qui t'a fait ça ? Sa voix était d'une froideur typiquement hivernale

- Lupin, grogna-t-il, t'es content ?

- Ces maudites sangsues gryffondoriennes, on devrait les pulvériser avec un insecticide ou plutôt un gryffonticide...Je devrais rester ici, demander au vieux fou de te remplacer

- Stop ! tais toi !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es poussé presque au suicide y a 20 ans.(1) Ils se sont foutus de toi en te faisant croire qu'ils t'aimaient. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Je veux pas m'en rappeler. D'ailleurs tout est dans la pensine: et que ça y reste.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas te revoir sombrer entre leurs mains

- Et depuis quand te soucies tu de ça ? Après tout, depuis que Narcissa est à tes cotés je n'existe plus

- Je suis désolé...mais je refuse de voir ces idiots te tourner autour

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi

- Et ces marques, ne me dis pas que je fabule ! Sev tu comprends rien ! Je vais rester ici, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange que tu le veuilles ou non et crois moi ces deux crétins en culotte rouge ne t'approcheront plus

- Je sais me défendre

- Oui je vois ça...en attendant fais moi une petite place dans ton lit...

- Va voir dans la baignoire si j'y suis !

- Pas sans toi et ta petite bouteille d'aphrodisiaque. Bon d'accord, d'accord, je reviendrais, je dois parler aux vieillard. À tout à l'heure ma crête de coq

- Grrrrr »

Il le laissa s'en aller sans ronchonner d'avantage. Lucius avait raison au fond. Severus replongeait dans le jeu de ces deux Gryffondors. Mais c'était dur de leur résister surtout quand l'un est un obsédé et l'autre un animal en chaleur.  
Severus, 36 ans, cheveux moitié rouge et noire, sombra en cette douce matinée dans le sommeil en ne pensant plus qu'à une fée qui lui prodiguait des conseils pour la potion tue-Lupin et tue-Black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un con, oui, il se croyait vraiment le plus crétin des sorciers de cette planète. Pourtant il avait fait de bonnes études, était devenu préfet dans sa jeunesse, avait gagné un prix au concours des « écrivains de génie »…bon il se changeait parfois en bête féroce dévorant tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un être vivant les soirs de pleine lune.  
Mais il avait toujours fait attention à ne mettre personne en danger, même la petite coccinelle Melissa qu'il gardait dans 'une cage'. Non pas qu'il aimait enfermer les animaux, 'la cage' était en réalité plus un refuge. Les petites bestioles volantes pouvaient rentrer chez elles comme elles le voulaient. Pas de couvre feu, de la nourriture diversifiée (des fleurs d'une grande rareté pour les abeilles), quelqu'un d'attentionné s'occupant d'eux : bref c'était un logement intéressant, gratuit et bien situé. Et Melissa, était l'une des seules qui ne le quittaient jamais, en compagnie de Max le lézard.  
Bref il ne pouvait faire de mal à une mouche. Et pourtant il avait fait de l'homme de ses pensées sa proie d'une nuit. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Tout était revenu progressivement dans ses pensées, même le plus petit détail comme le fait que la bouche de Sev avait une senteur de chocolat au lait, que ces cheveux étaient plus lisses quand il...  
stop !  
Il fallait se reprendre.

Il repoussa son chocolat chaud et demanda à un elfe de lui apporter du thé avec une rondelle de citron ; Dumbledore lui sourit un peu comme à son habitude surtout quand il y avait des bonbons et du citron sur la table très tôt dans la matinée. Il vit Sirius s'asseoir à ses cotés. Par rapport à son humeur désespérée et avachie, Sirius était plutôt en rogne l'air prêt à tuer les morceaux de sucre sur la table.

« Un gros connard !

- … (oh non, il a enfin découvert qui je suis après toutes ces années). Il demanda cependant : Qui ?

- Malfoy

- Ah oui

- Je l'ai croisé ce matin, il était en merveilleuse compagnie, devine avec qui ?

- Harry et Ron

- Mais non je te parle de Lucius là, tu n'écoutes jamais quand on t'adresse la parole ?

- Hum oui, désolé

- Bon je disais, Malfoy senior tripotait Snape quand je suis allé dans ses appartements ce matin

- Pourquoi es-tu aller…. ?….qui ?

- Lucius Malfoy, dernier des crétins. Tu connais ! On a fait nos études dans la même école. Tu te souviens ? Il s'est même barré avec Rogue le jour de la St Valentin. Si je pouvais le…

- Ça va, ça va…calme toi…et explique moi un peu ce que tu as vu

- Tu veux un résumé ou la version longue car je te préviens la version longue est en araméen.(1)

- Va pour le résumé !

- A la bonne heure. Et bien, tranquillement ce matin je suis allé voir Rogue pour lui demander conseil

- Conseil ?

- Oui , l'hippogriffe, Jason, est encore tombé malade et je ne pense pas que la potion qu'il m'a donné soit réellement efficace contre les bronchites allioplasmiques de trufftoile

- Je vois…je vois

- Bon alors, je croise Malfoy fils au passage qui semblait bouleversé, j'entre et je vois le brave Servilus à moitié dénudé enlacé par les bras de ce connard à cheveux de mélasse colorée…

- …Remus se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Ce pourrait-il que Lucius en ait profité ?

- Et le pire tu vois, c'est qu'il m'a proposé de venir les rejoindre

- ….

- La seule chose que j'avais envie à ce moment là c'était de lui arracher la tête, la planter sur un piquet, et d'y mettre le feu. Je l'aurais offert comme torche aux elfes de maison ou mieux à coté du tableau de Mme Black, chère mère, pour qu'il passe sa vie en sa compagnie…quelle belle agonie !

- Et tu disais qu'il était dénudé…

- Oui avec des griffures partout, si tu le voyais il n'osait plus rien dire tellement il avait honte.

- Lis ça s'il te plaît…

- Quoi ? tu veux que je te lise la notice d'un flacon de vitamines, non mais ça va pas ! Dans des moments pareils ! on devrait préparer l'échafaud pour ce sang pur de fouine

- S'il te plaît, murmura Remus. Sirius prit la notice à contre cœur, et lit frustré ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Ses yeux devinrent globuleux

- Ne me dis pas que….

- Si, les griffures sur son corps c'était moi

- Oh par la Cornemuse de Gertrude! »

Remus sentit soudainement une odeur pestilentielle lui arriver aux narines, une odeur plutôt familière. Lucius était entré dans la salle et se dirigeait avec classe et panache vers la table des professeurs qui sirotaient leurs thés. Il fit un regard mauvais au passage à Potter, entendu à son fils, et enfin un clin d'œil à Black qui fulminait. Toujours capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois en un temps record, il s'approcha de Dumbledore avec un « pourrais je vous parler ». Le directeur acquiesça laissant, dépité, ses petits biscuits à la vanille et ses bonbons parfum morue. Il indiqua au blond de le suivre.  
En sortant de la salle, Lucius eut cependant, un magnifique rictus malfoyen en direction de Remus, qui sentit une goutte de sueur froide perler sur son front. Sa carrière était-elle finie ?

---------------------------------------------------------

La notice que Black tenait dans ses mains tomba au sol, laissant apparaître aux yeux d'un elfe de maison qui le trouva par hasard une explication sur les dangers des vitamines :

« Précautions d'emploi :

il est déconseillé aux femmes enceintes d'en abuser

en cas de lycanthrophie, s'abstenir de prendre les juvaminos aux alentours de la période de pleine lune. Des risques de démangeaisons, et de transformations semi-précoce peuvent avoir lieu.

Ne pas prendre de bierreàbeurre et laxatif lors de la prise de ces vitamines.

En cas de doute n'hésitez pas à demander l'avis de votre médicomage.

A tenir hors de porter des enfants »

L'elfe garda précieusement le bout de papier dans une de ses poches non-trouées, ça pourrait toujours lui être utile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) C'est le top départ du mélodrame, attaché vos ceintures on va décoller. Bref un couple qui se dispute, c'est toujours très émouvant...  
(2) j'ai repris cette expression de ma sorcière bien-aimé (le film avec Nicole Kill Man lol)

----------------------------------------------------------

alors voilà un chapitre bien tranquillou...mais pendant combien de temps va durer le calme et la douceur?

**Draco vous donne un bisou pour une review**


	11. Chapitre 11 : un Dragon intouchable ?

nda: hello mes amours, alors voici la suite tant attendue. En ésperant une bonne lecture à tous mes petits lecteurs.

Et Draco fait un gros poutou à Zelda-sama pour sa review.

Chapitre 11 : un Dragon intouchable ?

Il commence soudain à faire très chaud à la table des Rouges…Je regarde un peu autour de moi, car je ne comprends pas l'agitation qui y règne…

Mais mon regard se fige….Non pas sur un Serdaigle, mais sur un Serpentard habillé en rouge et portant une robe…Le comble du comble pour un Gryffondor c'est qu'il s'assoit délicatement à notre table. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer ce qui me trouble quelque peu. Il ou elle, je ne sais plus trop, est magnifique…Je vois certains d'entre nous tenter une approche…Mais ils abandonnent vite…Mon frère, ce chanceux, les a chassés d'un regard weasleyien. Celui que l'on sort dans de rares occasions : comme quand on perd aux échecs, quand une de nos possessions a été volée ou encore pour protéger ce qui nous appartient de droit. Mais mon frère est plus jeune, donc je suis plus expert que lui pour ce qui est du regard qui tue même les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas peur du petit Ronny, je m'approche…

Je remarque que mon jumeau a pris ses distances avec le trio insolite. Il est d'ailleurs en compagnie d'Hermione, je me demande ce qu'ils traficotent ces deux-là…. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, je suis subjugué par une rose rouge, j'aimerais la cueillir, il faut juste que j'évite les épines qui ne tardent pas à se montrer

« Ah frérot, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'es pas avec un Serdaigle ?

- Non, désolé…_Je suis mal à l'aise face à ce détail déplaisant que vient de me rappeler mon frérot : mon petit-ami. Mais peut-être qu'un truc à plusieurs ne l'embêtera pas, surtout si c'est le blondin qui…_

- Pourquoi tu es désolé, Georges, il n'y a rien de mal à ça…_ajouta Harry_

- …C'est vrai que c'est plus amusant de passer du temps avec son copain, plutôt qu'avec ses amis ou sa famille, comment t'en vouloir ?

- Weasley, ma parole t'es en manque d'affection fraternelle.

- ..mmh je suis plutôt en manque de fraises (1)

- Crues ou cuites ?

- Harry les fraises cuites c'est de la confiture…quoique je me demande si c'est bon ou pas avec de la chantilly. Qu'en dites-vous princesse, on pourrait peut-être faire chauffer le four pour voir ce que ça donne…

- Il faut utiliser une casserole pour ce genre de cas._ Je réponds tout en m'asseyant en face d'eux sans vraiment comprendre où ils veulent en venir._ _Mais la couleur du Dragon me rappelle curieusement celle des fraises_

- Oui passons le à la casserole…aïe ! Mais ça fait mal

- Oh désolé la belette mon talon a glissé…j'essayerai de moins l'aiguiser quand je serai en ta compagnie.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous les arracher

- Je…. »

Tout le monde se fige…Je vois arriver un orage, une tempête, un ouragan, un typhon dans la salle…non en fait ce n'est que Malfoy senior qui se faufile comme une anguille électrique jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Je crois discerner quelques tics nerveux en notre direction…mais c'est sûrement une hallucination passagère... Par contre, je suis étonné de la réaction de nos professeurs. On dirait tous qu'ils ont vu un fantôme sauf Dumbledore qui est toujours très occupé quand il mange.

Mon pauvre professeur Black, je le vois presque se remuer sur son siège prêt à mordre. On dirait que sa légère barbe du matin hérissée comme un porc-épic et que ses yeux se sont gonflés comme des montgolfières.  
Lr professeur MacGonagall, face à cette arrivée matinale, a fait tomber de stupeur sa broche dans la tasse de café de Filius Flitwick , qui l'avalant de travers, la recrache brutalement...et finalement la magnifique broche en forme de Griffon atterrit dans la boite de muffins à la menthe de Dumbledore…qui désolé de tout ce carnage accompagne l'importun hors de la pièce afin de limiter les dégâts matériels et humains.…  
Le silence pesant réussit à se matérialiser en un brouhaha de chuchotements

« Qu'est ce que votre père fait ici, _demanda Harry, d'un air légèrement inquiet_

- Rien…il voulait savoir comment se porte Dumbledore, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas jouer au criquet ensemble

- Vous voulez dire que….

- Que tu es vraiment bête Weasley… mais réfléchis idiot…il voulait savoir comment j'allais et disons que Severus a réussi à le convaincre qu'on trouvera une solution rapidement pour mon cas.

- Je ne savais pas que Rogue avait un prénom, _ironisa Harry_

- Ne me dis pas Potter que tu es jaloux

- …. »

Georges observait la scène…ils parlaient, se disputaient, parlaient, se criaient dessus comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge du berceau…son frère, Harry, Draco le magnifique….Et franchement cette situation l'agaçait.

Alors en tout bon Don Juan qu'il était, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis au cœur de fraise, et il utilisa son pied déchaussé pour se frayer un chemin sous la table. La robe lui accorda sans tarder l'entrée de son sanctuaire. Et sans en attendre d'avantage, son pied effleura les jambes sacrées de sa nymphe.  
Il vit alors deux éclairs de feux l'observer au moment où il commençait une douce caresse. Il avait l'impression de se consumer devant ces yeux de braise, plus il remontait son pied le long de cette peau envoûtante.  
Mais l'orage de Zeus frappa…

Il vit Draco planter un couteau pointu dans la table, juste devant lui. C'était le signal. Il baissa les yeux ne supportant plus toute cette lueur dans les yeux de Draco. Son pied s'enfuit de ce sanctuaire si tentant, retournant à la case départ en attendant le verdict de son bourreau. Toute la table s'était tue observant la scène attentivement, Ron et Harry ne comprenant pas plus qu'eux ce qui se passait. Et ils attendaient. Georges devait réparer son sacrilège. Faire du pied à une déesse est interdit et puni de mort, il aurait dû s'en douter.  
Alors il prit le couteau, conscient d'avoir péché. Et commença à tartiner de beurre une tranche de pain. Les spectateurs toujours silencieux regardaient la scène, retenant leur souffle lorsqu'il prit de la confiture de fraise sous les yeux approbateurs de son seul juge, et la tartina dessus.

Il déposa l'offrande devant la déesse. Elle le regardait d'un air suffisant. Et d'une voix méprisante, Elle prononça son verdict sanglant :

« Je n'ai plus faim »

Georges se leva déboussolé, il ne le méritait pas, il n'était qu'un profanateur, qu'un mécréant. Alors il partit, s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux sans oser regarder l'objet de tant de désir et de convoitise.

Il courut, courut, plus rapide que le vent, plus rapide que la tempête, plus rapide qu'une belette. Et il tomba.  
Il tomba à la renverse sur un inconnu qui avait eut la malchance d'être sur son passage, mais très vite la victime se chargea de lui faire regretter son geste.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous le rouquin, tu ne sais pas marcher sans regarder devant toi. T'arrive pas à faire deux choses à la fois tellement t'es idiot »

Dans une position plus ou moins suspecte, Georges plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Soudainement celui-ci eut un sourire mesquin, presque pervers.

« Alors le fait de courir t'échauffe une certaine partie on dirait »

Georges se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Il se leva brusquement rouge comme un grand cru sorti tout droit des caves d'un illustre château bordelais (2). En effet, la confrontation avec Draco avait excité légèrement une certaine partie de son anatomie. Et pour son plus grand malheur, le Serpentard malicieux l'avait découvert

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins après »

Georges vit d'un air désespéré trois Verts et Argent s'en aller, les laissant tous les deux en tête-à-tête, l'un avec un sourire lubrique, l'autre avec un sourire crispé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est le comble du comble. Non seulement mon futur père est là, mais en plus il annonce à l'ensemble de Poudlard, qu'il enseignera à la place de Rogue pendant quelques jours. C'est une honte, un scandale ! Et pourquoi la belette et la cicatrice entourent encore mon homme. Lucius Malfoy devrait intervenir pour sauver sa progéniture !  
Et au lieu de ça, il s'assoit tranquillement à coté de Black à la table des professeurs. Bon on ne voit pas trop ce qui se passe là-bas. Des hurlements se font entendre dans la salle et font se crisper mes oreilles. Si je comprends bien, Black a renversé son café brûlant sur Malfoy senior et donc mon père est parti subitement avec un peu d'humeur…

Et puis que fait Zabini ! Ça fait au moins 15 minutes qu'on l'a laissé avec une belette. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mordre par cet animal douteux, et sûrement enragé. Ce n'est pas que je me soucie de lui. Mais il reste un ami,…même si je lui en veux à mort pour avoir tenté de me voler mon Prince.  
Je pars donc vérifier où cet idiot se trouve  
Parcourant les couloirs, je m'approche de l'endroit où on les a laissés…Mais il n'y a personne ! J'entends alors des gémissements, ceux-ci proviennent d'un recoin…

Et….

Je….

N'en crois pas mes yeux…

Je ne bouge plus…

Non !

En fait je m'enfuis…

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais….

Je cours…

Ahhhh !

Je suis de retour à la table des Serpentards, je tombe sur une chaise située à coté de Nott. Je suis encore tremblante

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, _me dit-il_ ?

- Oui, oui

- Tu saignes du nez…

- Ah…Mince !

- Tiens voilà un mouchoir…tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Tu as l'air bien pale

- … _(Si tu savais, je suis traumatisée à vie…Quand je pense à…Oh mince je ressaigne)_

- Tiens voilà notre Blaise, t'en as mis du temps

- Je…oui…j'avais des comptes à régler »

Il s'assit difficilement à coté de moi, l'air un peu perdu, les cheveux en bataille et le visage rosé. Il commence à manger lentement. Il peut tromper son monde, mais pas moi. Essayant de reprendre mes esprits un peu embrouillés par une scène troublante, je me décide à reprendre mon instinct de Serpentarde

« Alors…je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à te soumettre

- Je ne comprends pas Pansy, de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais en général les Serpentards sont au-dessus, jamais en dessous. »

Je suis morte de rire face à ce visage en stade de décomposition, Blaise a enfin compris. Mais il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux au sujet de sa conception du rapprochement des maisons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son plan était parfait : aucune faille, aucune erreur n'était possible. Il aurait Draco, consentant ou non. Il lui appartiendrait, il serait sa propriété. Il imposerait sa marque dessus, personne ne pourrait le toucher. S'il le fallait, il le kidnapperait et l'emmènerait dans une île paradisiaque et déserte à l'autre bout du monde sorcier, voire Moldu. Et s'il devait frapper à la porte des martiens pour rester enfin seul avec lui, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il poignarderait même son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de l'approcher…bon d'accord, il le reconnaissait : il le ferait avec un petit couteau en plastique…les amis c'est quand même sacré.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. La première partie de son plan s'entama, lorsque Draco referma la porte de la salle de bain. Il devait maintenant se débarrasser de la concurrence : Potter. Il était tranquillement en train de faire ses devoirs comme un brave petit élève modèle

« Tiens, Harry, prends ça !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une potion qui t'aidera à te concentrer. Je vais prendre la même »

Sans hésiter, Ron prit le flacon et fit semblant de l'avaler. Son plan marchait à la perfection. Harry but à son tour….

Et pendant qu'on entendait les bruits de la douche, son visage devient de plus en plus vert et pofff  
Une grenouille sortit de sa bouche, puis une autre, et encore….Il se précipita vers l'extérieur de la chambre sous les yeux émerveillés de son ami. La première phase de son plan insubmersible avait marché et la seconde serait….

Un bruit interrompit ses pensées, quelqu'un frappait à la porte…Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour son opération, et quelqu'un voulait tout saboter : si c'est Harry je le tue d'un Avada Kedavra  
Il ouvrit cependant et un Black aux cheveux de fou entra dans la pièce :

« Où est Harry ?

- Oh, il ne se sentait pas bien, il est à l'infirmerie

- Tu n'aurais pas vu sa cape d'invisibilité, j'en ai besoin…c'est urgent !

- Elle est dans le tiroir…pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que Black était sorti de la chambre avec la cape sous le bras. Il haussa les épaules, après tout un Draco l'attendait. Il ne devait plus perdre de temps.  
Il jeta un sort de déverrouillage à la porte de la salle de bain quand il entendit la douche s'arrêter.

« Et oui petites gouttelettes, vous ne serez plus les seuls à profiter de ce corps de neige, _pensa le jeune Weasley_ »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Draco stupéfiait, qui cacha rapidement sa tenue d'Adam avec une simple petite serviette, qui ne demandait qu'à être arraché par les dents pointues d'une belette enragée…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) je rappelle au passage que Draco a des lèvres qui sentent la fraise  
(2) Leelo la reine de la pub, après le fromage, le vin….Un vrai festin ! Oui, mes petites bétas et lecteurs adorés, je vous en ai mis de coté, et oui il y a du pain et même de la confiture…de …de ….fraise !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après votre avis, je pourrais envisager de poster une suite en toute sérénité...


	12. Chapitre 12 : au service de Severus

nd: petite suite sans prétention...

**Chapitre 12 : au service de Severus**

J'ai vu

J'ai vaincu.

J'ai survécu.

Je le reconnais : je suis le meilleur.

Je suis entré sur le champ de bataille tel un valeureux guerrier scandinave dans toute sa splendeur. J'ai sillonné le territoire de mes yeux d'acier, remplis de cruauté et de haine. J'ai terrassé sur mon passage cette bande de marmots aux hormones étranges et peu recommandables. Tous tremblaient au son de mes pas et de ma voix. Je comprenais alors le plaisir de Severus à les dominer et à les écraser avant, pendant et après les cours de potion. Ce n'était que des légumes sur pattes, faciles à malmener, en particulier ceux de la rangée de droite, les Gryffondors.

Bien que je ne possède pas le coup de robe indéfinissable qui devait doit faire pâlir plus d'un d'admiration face à tant d'élégance, je possède la canne qui sème l'effroi et l'horreur.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce gosse voulait ma photo ?

Il est fou ?

Il a un nénuphar dans le cervelet?

Il a perdu son instinct de survie?

Le plus surprenant est que ce marmot a laissé tomber sur le sol des photos compromettantes de mon fils….Et j'ai appris qu'il les vendait en cours, mais à un prix dérisoire en plus ! Un Malfoy vaut bien plus que trois vulgaires pièces...

À juste titre, pour son erreur grossière, je lui ai donné une petite récompense c'est-à-dire tester la potion de vieillissement. Mais cet idiot à tête de panthère jaune n'en a pas eu assez et il m'a supplié à la fin de l'heure de lui donner un autographe. Peu d'humain réagisse de cette façon.

Bien entendu j'ai l'habitude d'être adulé. Mais quand c'est par un gamin de 14 ans, un peu maigrichon et accro à la gâchette de son appareil photo…on peut se poser des questions. J'ai demandé à ce Crivey de récurer la salle de fond en comble.

Mais c'était une erreur

Une terrible erreur

Car j'ai été dévisagé comme si j'étais un homard géant sur un ring en plein combat contre un requin des mers du Sud. Et je peux vous le dire : c'est frustrant.

Car ses yeux étaient étranges, différents de ceux de simples spectateurs devant un match. Presque lubriques ou affamés...enfin je reste sur mes gardes car...

...je hais les gosses

...je hais les Gryffondors

Ils doivent le sentir et ils me le rendent bien.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé devant les appartements de mon bien-aimé Severus. Cette fois j'ai vérifié que je n'étais pas suivi. Non pas que je sois parano, quoique avec les paparazzi vous me direz….mais en réalité la dernière fois, un étrange chien noir m'a suivi. Je le soupçonne de m'espionner pour le compte de ce stupide Black. Je sais qu'il veut le mot de passe des appartements de Sev, mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer ce matin pour sa sécurité. J'ai vu les crocs de ce crétin de Black se dresser au dîner, et je peux vous le dire : il n'y a rien de plus plaisant et de plus relaxant à voir.

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que Sevichou lui appartenait ? Il saura à présent que l'on ne chasse pas sur les terres du grand Lord Malfoy. J'ai réussi à les éloigner de mon Sev il y a 15 ans, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas maintenant. Il aura suffi d'une bonne manipulation malfoyenne pour les séparer. Et si c'était à refaire je le referais volontiers. J'adore réconforter mon Sev, surtout la nuit...quoique le jour ne me déplaise pas non plus, on y voit plus les détails croustillants...Mais le problème maintenant c'est de se redébarasser des glus sur pattes, qui reviennent encore une fois à la charge.

Bon...

Il n'y a personne

Pourtant je sens une présence indésirable.

Chuchotant le mot de passe par prudence, j'entre en quelques foulées majestueuses et me précipite avec grâce vers la chambre de ma promise.

Etendue sur le lit, on dirait une Joconde qui après avoir posé des heures devant l'artiste, s'est effondrée avec délicatesse sur le lit, dormant ainsi d'un sommeil paisible.

Je pose un baiser farouche sur l'œuvre d'art enrobée dans une fine couche de drap, mais je sens soudainement que l'on me marche sur les pieds. Suite à un mémorable juron, je réveille ma douce gâterie.

« mmh...Lucius, que...que fais-tu là ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais

- Ça va mieux...pourquoi t'as crié ?

- Oh rien je crois que j'ai dû me marcher dessus. Passons, je dois être fatigué de cette journée. Pomfresh est passée ? _À son nom Severus grimaça_.

- Oui elle est passée, elle m'a embaumé de toutes les potions qu'elle avait pu trouver. Au fait comment as-tu manœuvré pour la faire sortir de sa pharmacie ? Elle ne m'a même pas forcé à y séjourner.

- Que veux-tu, quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose...

- Tu l'as soudoyée ?

- Elle voulait juste que je parle d'elle et de ses soi-disant compétences à l'hôpital St Mangouste

- Oh... et pour les cours, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui pas de gros problème en vu. Je n'ai pas encore affronté la classe de Potter. Au fait, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un peu froid dans ces petits draps ridicules. Aie !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a frappé.

- Lucius, tu te marches dessus et tu sens des coups sur la tête. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de repos ?

- Ahh enfin tu te décides à me laisser une petite place dans ton lit

- Dans tes rêves...

- ...Mais dans mes rêves, tu ne me repousses pas. Aiee ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Lucius tu m'inquiètes

- On m'a encore frappé !

- Tu devrais dormir

- ...oui je vais y aller...je repasserais tôt dans la matinée. Bonne nuit mon ange »

N'osant plus toucher mon Sevichou, je regardais méfiant autour de moi pour voir si la force invisible qui se défoulait sur moi recommencerait. Mais rien !Je n'ai pas eu d'hallucination, je vous le jure! Je me suis fait tabasser par un fantôme quand je parlais à Sev.

Serait-ce tante Irma qui reviendrait me hanter ? Oh par la tête de Merlin empaillée, il faut que je m'allonge dans mon lit et vite. Non ! Avant je vais ériger un petit autel en son nom, allumer des bougies et faire quelques prières. Tante Irma, quoique j'aie pu faire dans ma vie de star, pardonne**-**moi !

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus regarda avec soulagement Lucius partir. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Les rouvrit. Respira un bon coup et lâcha dans un grognement plaintif.

« Crétin sort de là !… Je sais que t'es là Black, pas la peine de faire le chien mort. Il n'y a que toi pour t'amuser avec la cape invisible de Potter »

Un visage sauvage apparut soudainement devant Severus, à quelques centimètres de son nez de Maître bien entendu.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon concombre en sucre » Severus, écœuré par le surnom ridicule et attendrissant de Sirius, le repoussa avec une telle violence pour un blessé que le chien noir en fut heureux.

« Ah je vois que tu es en forme ! Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta place de professeur de potion, remanger à notre table, concocter de belles potions, faire des descentes en luge avec Rem et moi, siroter un jus de fruits à la mangue dans mes appartements et peut-être même dans mon...

- Black la ferme !

- Quoi ? promis je ne mettrais pas de couverture, je sais que tu aimes la chaleur d'une peau animale

- Black, tu veux que j'utilise ma baguette pour voir à quoi tu ressemblerais si on te déguisait en ours ailé

- Tant que tu te déguises en oursonne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait un crétin pareil !

- Toi ma biche,_ il lui effleura un baiser sur la main_, _une main qui partit se réfugier ailleurs. Mais le visage de Severus respirait la confusion_

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _grinça-t-il faiblement_

- Pour parler sérieusement... »

Sirius vit sa princesse s'étrangler mais lui tapota le dos, joyeux de pouvoir à nouveau s'approcher de sa némésis, qui hélas avait pratiquement perdu presque tous ses cheveux rouges. Sirius les aimait tant, c'était son œuvre, sa marque de dévouement !

« Enfin pour parler sérieusement, je voudrais t'aider à finir la potion tue-loup »

Il le chuchota presque de peur que des oreilles indiscrètes ne hantent les murs.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aider ce crétin en rut

- je sais que tu ne veux plus le voir, mais sache que ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est à cause des vitamines qu'il a fait...enfin tu vois

- Mon pauvre Black , je vois surtout que ta bêtise dépasse les confins de l'entendement suprême.

- Ecoute

- J'ai dit non

- Fais-le pour moi ! Ou pour la survie de Poudlard

- ... deux raisons de plus : non

- Sev, si tu ne veux pas, je prends des vitamines pour chien

- ...t'es vraiment con parfois, et arrête avec tes vitamines, tu me prends pour un poisson d'eau douce ou quoi ?

- Hum….Non.

- Alors va nicher ailleurs

- Sev, si tu fais rien je laisse tomber mes vêtements à tes pieds

- Tu plaisantes »

Un beau sourire coquin lui répondit. Ce qui permit à l'imagination de Severus débordante de perversité de faire le reste. Son regard glacial laissa alors entrevoir une vision chaleureuse. Les joues rosées pour une raison encore inconnue, il bredouilla «oui, très bien t'as gagné. Mais ne piétine pas dans mon espace personnel

- Merci mon concombre en sucre de canne, _répondit un Sirius enjoué_,_ sautant dans les bras de son charmant interlocuteur au bord du désespoir_

- Je le regrette déjà

- Mais non »

Tel un petit filou, il l'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux avant de disparaître évitant ainsi de se faire frapper par un Severus rougi, confus, énervé et en proie à une migraine indescriptible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Bou !

- ahhhh

- T'as eu peur ?

- Non, je simulais...Alors comment va-t-il ?

- On va dire qu'il est en pleine forme pour une victime de la nuit. Allez Moony fais pas cette tête. On va passer dans son bureau rechercher la potion. Elle n'est pas totalement finie, il faut encore deux jours de préparation…eh Moony… ça va aller?

- Hum oui ,je crois »

Le teint couleur pomme, Remus suivit son ami vers les lieux du crime. Là où suite à un abus de vitamines, il avait commis l'irréparable envers son Dieu. Même pendant ses cours il se traitait d'abruti fini, bon pour racler les murs d'Azkaban.

Et le bureau...

...était dans un état déplorable

La scène du crime n'avait pas encore été nettoyée.

Les souvenirs rejaillirent, les cris, le désir insatiable, une peau blanche jonchée de griffures sanglantes, des yeux noirs qui sous l'effet de sa torture brillaient d'une lueur étrange, envoûtante.

Il humait encore leurs odeurs entremêlées de la veille

Il se sentait mal

Il le voulait

Honteusement

Il le désirait

Le loup grognait en lui, tentant de le rassurer, lui affirmant de son expérience de carnivore que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là était le fondement même de la vie, la pure loi de la nature et qu'il faudrait dénicher Severus pour lui faire encore goûter les plaisirs qu'offrait un lycantrophe.

Mais Remus ne voulait pas suivre cette voix là, il cherchait quelque chose de plus romantique. Que Severus se dirige de lui-même vers lui, avec son sourire doux et chaleureux qu'il ne réserve qu'à...

…qu'à personne en fait.

Peut-être que Lucius en avait le droit lui...il le tuerait alors. Et ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour le monde sorcier...

Il voulait réparer son erreur. Mais comment ?Il enviait Sirius...Oh oui, il enviait son ami de pouvoir encore approcher celui qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours.

Remus regarda tristement Sirius fouiller la salle de fond en comble, et ses yeux se posèrent sur La Table, Celle qui pouvait témoigner, par son état déplorable, de ce qui s'était passé la veille

Il se sentait vraiment mal.

S'appuyant sur une statue en forme de pieuvre géante, il fit glisser un tentacule qui lui ouvrit une petite fente dans le mur...S'y approchant, il découvrit une...

« Fiouu...une pensine, _siffla Sirius , dont les yeux ne présageaient rien de très catholique»_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petite review pour l'auteur un grand pas pour la suite...

Si vous avez des ébauches d'idées sur ce que peut contenir la pensive, n'ésitez pas, ça peut peut-etre m'aider


	13. Chapitre 13 : des serpents en sécurité ?

**Chapitre 13 : des serpents en sécurité ?**

_Rappel chap 11 : « La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Draco stupéfiait, qui cacha rapidement sa tenue d'Adam avec une simple petite serviette, qui ne demandait qu'à être arraché par les dents pointues d'une belette enragée… »_

Un Dragon effarouché se tenait devant une bête, dont le sourire carnassier ne laissait envisager rien de bon pour sa peau à demi nacrée . Les joues rougies par une douche qui avait probablement été prise trop chaude, le jeune Draco tenta d'évaluer toutes les possibilités pour s'échapper de cette situation catastrophique et dangereuse :

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre (normal, il faut préserver l'intimité de la princesse)

Il ne pouvait pas appeler ses oiseaux pour qu'ils viennent le secourir (il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de leur donner des somnifères histoire d'éviter que son mal de tête ne s'amplifie à force d'entendre des chantonnements ridicules)

Sa baguette était entre les mains de Weasley le maléfique

La seule et unique porte était hors d'atteinte (un truc roux la barricadait).

En bref il était définitivement perdu, il pouvait seulement compter sur sa force de persécution mentale malfoyenne :

« Weasley je te conseille de virer de ma salle de bain, _susurra-t-il dans un ton qui se voulait dangereux_»

Draco se raidit d'inquiétude. Sa froideur menaçante légendaire n'eut pour seul effet que de renforcer la brillance perverse des yeux du plus jeune des Weasley mâles.

Il faut dire que l'ensemble de son corps était d'une humidité si déconcertante qu'elle en affolait tous les sens du rouquin. La gouttelette qui amorçait une longue descente vers le bas de son ventre le fit presque perdre l'équilibre. La voix sensuelle de sa némésis en question, entraîna l'autodestruction instantanée de ses neurones.

Mais courageux comme un lion d'or, il tenta de se reprendre et il marcha vers sa princesse

Elle recula.

Il avança

Elle recula.

Il avança

Elle heurta l'armoire à serviettes

Il sourit.

Elle était prise au piège.

Ses cheveux d'un habituel si plat, froid et strict, valdinguaient en sa présence dans les airs en formant des ondulations aguicheuses. On voyait ses lèvres s'humecter de peur formant ainsi une braise tendancieuse. Sa peau de velours blanche affichait toute la sensualité d'une peau encore inviolée. Comment résister face à tant de luxure ? C'était comme demander à un chat de boire de l'eau, alors qu'on vient juste de sortir le poulet du four. C'était logiquement impossible, surtout pour un Weasley.

Et c'est ce que démontra le rouquin en s'abreuvant des lèvres de sa promise préalablement placardée contre une armoire peu stable. Comme tout bon prince, il chatouilla ses lèvres, les mordilla avant de pénétrer sa langue dans l'antre chaud et sucré de son dragon. Des gémissements firent trembler les rideaux de la douche, tandis que les gouttelettes d'eau en première loge jouissaient et applaudissaient face au spectacle. Seules les brosses à dents étaient déçues de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo histoire d'immortaliser la scène.

Draco sentit quelque chose de chaud se plaquer contre sa serviette, il tenta de contrôler ses couinements et ses sens. Il devait résister aux lèvres expertes du rouquin qui commençaient à descendre dangereusement vers son cou, avant de patiner et de faire des saltos autour de ses tétons durcis. Mais il n'arriva pas à prononcer un cri de douleur, ni à prononcer un seul sortilège lorsqu'il réussit à arracher sa baguette des mains de Ron, trop occupé dans sa tache. Il ne trouva pas la faculté de se battre contre les sensations que son ex-ennemi lui provoquait. Il parvint au bord de l'asphyxie lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber au sol.

Ce n'était pas une serviette de l'armoire…

…C'était la sienne, réalisa-t-il dans un sursaut.

Mais fatalement, le processus de mange-draco avait déjà été déclenché. Le rouquin, était en effet hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calculer combien de temps cela lui mettrait pour marquer chaque parcelle de ce membre tendu. Il s'était promis alors qu'il y passerait sa vie s'il le fallait.

De caresse en caresse, le rouquin arriva au stade de dégustation, qui fit gémir de contentement le blondin. Mais ce fut le doux lait de jouvence de sa nymphe et le crie de jouissance de celle-ci qui amena Ron au pays des merveilles. Il sentit une décharge électrique l'envahir.

Embrassant son Draco, il avait l'impression que l'eau du robinet coulait à flot et envahissait la salle de bain. Il se trouvait alors au bord d'un lac avec sa nymphe. Il était au paradis. Alors qu'il insinua un doigt dans ce corps de porcelaine. Il entendit la porte claquer et un hurlement de rage se fit entendre, faisant écrouler le paysage jusque là féerique.

« Potter, _éructa pour la première fois de sa vie Ronald Weasley_ »

Ron sentit ses cheveux tirés en arrière et un coup de point violemment s'encastrer dans son ventre. Bizarrement il ne sentit rien. Invincible il rendit le coup à son ami qui plia. Le blondin encore essoufflé regarda le match des deux meilleurs amis du monde. Au moment où les coups volèrent de plus en plus abruptement dans les airs, le blondin tenta de s'échapper. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte. Harry l'empoigna fermement.

« Je te conseille de ne pas l'approcher, il est à moi est à personne d'autre »

Ron ricana et attrapa l'autre bras de sa némésis en lui criant le contraire.

Ce en était visiblement trop pour les nerfs d'acier de Draco. Tout le monde sait que l'on ne doit pas troubler un Malfoy dans son antre de paix (la salle de bain) et qu'on ne doit pas le considérer comme un objet de luxe :

« Je ne suis la propriété de personne, _cria-t-il_»

Les deux Rouge et Or se turent. La princesse était devenue d'une rare beauté, comment ne pas se taire face à ses excès de rage qui lui donnaient une teinte rouge fraise à croquer. Ron avait l'impression qu'une multitude d'étoiles scintillaient autour du blond colérique, pendant que son ami sembla mettre ses neurones au travail tout en essayant de ne pas regarder le corps du blond.

« Alors qui de nous deux préférez-vous? »

C'était la question piège, la question qui mit en mauvaise posture le Dragon, foudroyé par deux regards étrangement lubriques.

« J'en sais rien,_ bégaya-t-il_ »

Ron prit alors le dragon par les ailes, et aidé de son compatriote, il l'empoigna jusqu'au lit.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- On va départager princesse, _susurra le rouquin_ »

Et sans même savoir comment il en était arrivé là, Draco jeté sur le lit vit quatre yeux en face de lui, avides de goûter le fruit défendue

Chaque position fut testée dans l'art, et bien sure, c'était lui, le grand Rony qui montra l'exemple. Il était le seul mettre à bord, son camarade suivant parfois la cadence en face de lui. Ronald crut voir des papillons volter autour d'eux et chantonner. Il crut même percevoir un arc-en-ciel.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se combla d'aise.

Cette journée s'annonçait magique, tout était devenu rose et fleur bleue autour de sa majesté rouquine : les oiseaux chantaient, les tableaux rigolaient, les petits rayons du soleil venaient lui chatouiller les doigts de pied et il était là avec sa beauté blonde. Bon il y avait un truc derrière sa némésis qui la collait comme une sangsue en rut (Harry), mais franchement il s'en fichait. Sa princesse à lui était là, plus resplendissante qu'une gazelle dans un champ de fourmis géantes. Elle se reposait en partie dans ses grands bras musclés (il portait souvent des briques de lait à sa maman, sans magie d'où sa force légendaire!).

Ronald ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement :

« Mon plan a marché

Je suis le meilleur, un génie de la stratégie militaire. César peut se noyer dans le Rubicond et le valeureux Voldemort peut se retourner dans les jupes de son paternel face au grand Rony! Mouah mouah mouah »

Tout était parfait

Enfin presque, si seulement...ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par cet abruti ! Mais bon la magie weasleyenne a fait le reste. C'était difficile de lui résister surtout à son sourire de braise, à ses yeux d'ange, à son souffle printanier.

C'est alors que le grand Ronald sentit un picotement dans la tête, non en réalité c'était un véritable mal de crâne qui venait soudainement lui caresser les neurones. Il vit le monde autour de lui s'aplatir, s'étirer, tournoyer, et puis le trou noir. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'étouffa un hurlement...

Il n'était plus dans la chambre!

Il était dans la salle de bain !

Il n'était plus sur le lit !

Il était étendu sur le carrelage froid !

Il n'était plus au coté de sa peluche draconienne et l'autre bestiole (Harry) !

Il était seul !

Désespérément seul !

Il ne comprenait pas, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la salle de bain et il se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Puis il se décida à réfléchir profondément, à mettre toute son intelligence en action. Mais sa tête lui faisait atrocement et étrangement mal. Quand soudain, il sentit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux une énorme bosse. Et là ce fut un choc, une vision horrible perla dans ses yeux : et s'il avait était assommé, et s'il avait rêvé ?

« Non c'est impossible... dites-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve Merlin ? Je cirais votre cane jusqu'à la fin des temps, si vous me dites que ce n'en était pas uns »

Mais alors quand a-t-il commencé ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, actionnant la poignée de porte, il remarqua qu'elle était bloquée. Jetant un sort de déverrouillage, il se retrouva dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Posant son regard sur le lit, il fit un sorte de rire nerveux, un peu fou imitant ainsi les clowns des cirques. Ses chevilles se dégonflèrent d'un coup suite à une flèche que venait de lui lancer le Dieu des abysses infernales. C'était un cauchemar, oui voilà il faisait un cauchemar. Se giflant, il réveilla Draco qui était tendrement enlacé dans les bras d'Harry. Il le regarda surpris, et vit dans le visage rouge de colère du jeune Weasley des envies de meurtres...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Poudlard, on est en sécurité nulle part, même pas dans son propre dortoir.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'aaamouuur d'un certain «admirateur secret ». Moi l'un des plus grands Serpentards de ma génération. C'est pathétique, j'ai presque envie de vomir. Vous voulez que je vous la lise ? Je vous préviens, vous risquerez de vous broyer le cervelet en lisant ça. Remarquez la momification se fera plus rapidement, puisqu'il parait que les Egyptiens passent le cerveau en bouilli par le nez et...

Bon je vais peut-être revenir à la lettre se sera moins lugubre, même si j'aime partager ma grande passion pour l'Egypte ancienne moldue. Oui j'ai en effet participé à l'expédition de Toutankamon grâce à la montre à remonter le temps. Non vous vous leurrez complément : je ne l'ai pas volée, juste empruntée à Dumbledore après lui avoir donné des bonbons aux citrons drogués au somnifère.

Sérieusement, revenons à la lettre Poufsoufflienne, que moi, grand serpentard de renom vient de recevoir.

_« Mon cher Blaise en peluche _(écœurant, c'est écœurant je vous dis !)

_Cela fait bientôt des années que mon coeur palpite d'amour pour toi. Chacun de tes pas est un envole pour moi _(s'il veut jouer au Quidditch, fallait le dire de suite). _Ta voix chaleureuse est comme un enchantement pour mes sens. Quand je vois tes yeux se poser sur moi, je me sens comme propulsé dans un univers encore inconnu. Mais je voudrais ton amour éternel, afin qu'il nous emmène tous deux aux confins de la galaxie_(lui, il vient de se faire bannir de sa planète).

_Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde _(pas besoin de le dire, on le sait déjà_) et j'aimerais avoir la chance de pouvoir être celui qui sera dans tes bras. J'espère que notre destiné est prévue ainsi : remplie d'amour et de félicité. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon être qu'un jour notre amour sera sans borne, et que le paradis nous accueillera dans son sein très bientôt._

_Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je donnerais ma vie pour te voir heureux et souriant, à quel point j'aimerais être présent dans tes moments de joie, comme dans tes malheurs. _(amen)

_Je t'en prie écoute ce coeur qui ne chante et qui ne bat que pour toi._

_Ton amour, ton admirateur à jamais »_

C'est tout simplement répugnant, et c'est un homme qui a écrit ça ! C'est forcément un Poufsouffle en manque de sensation forte...A moins que...oh non et si c'était Weasley, l'un des jumeaux, qui avait écrit ce torchon!

Non ! Je ne froisse pas ce parchemin de rage. C'est une illusion d'optique. Quand je pense que je me suis fait emballer ce matin par ce vaurien de pacotille.

Je suis un dominant : sachez-le !

Jamais je ne me soumets...mais là la situation s'est malencontreusement retournée contre moi je l'avoue. Son souffle si chaud, son odeur si affriolante, sa bouche si douce, ses mains si provoquantes...je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé pour m'être retrouvé dans une position de dominé, de faible...même s'il est physiquement plus grand, qu'il est mieux bâti et qu'il a le matériel adéquat pour faire pâlir plus d'un homme….

Bon je l'avoue... je ne regrette pas, j'avais jamais goutté à un sauvage...

Non je ne suis pas déçu !

Mais pourquoi est-il parti juste après avoir tiré son coup avec moi ? C'est frustrant...Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien le revoir après tout un Zabini peut se compromettre, c'est pas comme un Malfoy...quand je pense que ces deux crétins de Rouge et Or prennent leur pied avec le plus beau gosse de Poudlard...bizarre...pourquoi j'ai l'image de Georges dans la tête au lieu de Dray quand je dis ça ? ...qu'une seule explication n'est possible...

la vengeance de Toutankhamon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alors ça vous a plu? mais quand est-ce que le reve de Ron a bien pu commencer? et qui est le fou furieu qui a écrit à Blaise? Vous voulez la suite? alors il faudra me supplier ah ah ah


	14. Chapitre 14 : pensons, pensine

Chapitre 14 : pensons, pensive

Il fallait faire vite, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était tard déjà mais il en avait furieusement envie...Après ses prières envers sa chère tante, il dévala tel un majestueux faucon tout Poudlard à la recherche des cuisines. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour son organisme. Il était en état de manque. Il espérait en son fort intérieur que personne ne le verrait courir : car pour un Malfoy, il n'y avait aucune dignité dans ce sport : on sue, le visage crispé part l'effort, et on risque à tout moment de trébucher. Mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir sa dose de lactose. Il n'avait pas osé demander aux elfes de lui en préparer un, de peur que ce maudit Black ne se moque de lui.

Mais malheureusement, il vit au détour d'un couloir l'abominable Crivey et son appareil photo maléfique. Son lait fraise lui cria au loin de s'en moquer et de poursuivre son chemin sans un regard pour l'importun. Mais Lucius ignora son estomac et sa conscience. L'héritage malfoyen de la dignité suprême prit le dessus.

« M Crivey, que faites-vous ici à cette heure de la nuit !

- Et vous professeur ?

- Je dois effectuer la ronde de Rogue à sa place»

Il se redressa fier d'avoir trouvé une excuse...D'ailleurs il devait en réalité effectuer cette ronde. Seulement il trouvait cela si dégradant: c'était une corvée réservée aux petits préfets en chef ou à Russard, et les professeurs ne devraient pas s'y abaisser. Est-ce que Dumbledore faisait des rondes ? Non (à part pour danser) alors pourquoi lui ?

« Eh bien pour vous punir de votre insolence, je retire 10 points à votre maison, et 20 points pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu et je confisque par la même occasion votre appareil »

L'air joyeux de Crivey s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage ravagé par la frayeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'appareil se retrouvait entre les mains de Malfoy ainsi que le paquet de photos qu'il venait juste de développer. Et ces photos...étaient très compromettantes : il les avait prises avec l'aide d'une récente invention des frères Weasley : un appareil photo qui permettait de voir et de prendre des photos à travers un mur fin...Bien entendu il le testa pour Lucius, (d'où sa présence aussi tardive dans les couloirs du château)...mais aussi pour la princesse.

Il vit alors Lucius s'étouffer dans ses cheveux blonds. Trop tard il les avait vues : lui qui pensait en tirer une petite fortune, et dresser des posters de Lucius, faire des petites tasses à son effigie...c'était raté...enfin il lui restait les coupures de journaux sur l'édite famille Malfoy et un mouchoir de satin vert qu'il lui avait subtilement dérobé...oh ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il n'utiliserait jamais le mouchoir de Lucius pour des pratiques peu catholiques, le soir...devant une de ses photos...nooon il n'était pas comme ça...ou alors très rarement.

Il vit avec étonnement Lucius se diriger comme un automate vers les toilettes. Ouvrant la porte, le jeune Crivey le vit la tête plongée dans un lavabo rempli d'eau. C'était en réalité une pratique que lui avait recommandée le père de Lucius Malfoy, afin d'éliminer tout stress. Il n'avait déjà pas pu avoir son lait fraise, ce qui le mettait dans un état de manque chronique, et maintenant il se sentait trahi. La tête dans le lavabo, il se lança dans une profonde réflexion philosophique sur sa vie familiale :

« Je devrais me résoudre à ne plus avoir confiance en ma famille. Il a fallu tout d'abord l'expérience de mon actuel beau-frère (Sirius) qui m'a appris quand j'étais encore un môme de 5 ans que les sauterelles du Nord étaient carnivores, après m'en avoir mis deux dans le dos...bon d'accord ce n'était pas dans le dos...mais plutôt dans le caleçon, mais ça personne ne pourra le prouver!

Puis il y a eu ma très chère femme, qui s'est prise d'un amour transi pour une soi**-**disant Thon ou Tonks de pacotille, prétextant de prendre je cite "le thé entre fille". C'est triste de voir qu'elle me prend encore pour une théière.

La grande lignée des Malfoy est en train de partir en vrille dans un cañon.

Oui, car celui qui me déçoit le plus c'est mon fils. Mais je crois que c'est de ma faute je l'ai mal élevé. J'aurais dû lui interdire d'acheter une voiture volante le jour de ses dix ans ou bien j'aurais dû lui éviter de manger des chocogrenouilles à chaque fin de repas...Je ne sais pas...Remarque je pourrais encore refaire son éducation suite à un lavage de cerveau intensif (en récurant bien la partie Potter). Mais le problème c'est qu'après ce que je viens de voir, il ne me sera plus possible de le regarder directement dans les yeux.

J'avais simplement demandé à mon fils de séduire Potter, pas de faire ça... Mon bien aimé enfant, celui que j'ai vu pas plus haut que trois pommes, dans les bras d'un dégénéré. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés. Et mon bébé ne portait qu'une serviette alors que je lui avais enseigné la dignité du peignoir, et on voyait clairement la main de Potter se glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à la serviette.

Ma progéniture, me faire ça à moi, l'homme qui l'a élevé avec tendresse. Bafouer ainsi toute une génération de Malfoy en fricotant avec notre ennemi abhorré. Quelle ingratitude ! Je le déshériterai après les avoir tous trucidés et écrasés sous mes bottes de cuir. Si c'est la fin des Malfoy, ce sera aussi la fin des Potter !»

C'étaient les pensées funestes d'un père qui venait de perdre l'illusion d'avoir un fils sage et pur. Il releva la tête du lavabo au moment où des bulles jaillirent de toutes parts (signe qu'il devait respirer). Les cheveux dégoulinants, il décida cependant d'élargir la tuerie jusqu'à la famille Weasley lorsque son regard se posa sur une autre photo peu angélique.

"Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

- Je vous conseille de déguerpir, Crivey" Il faillit ajouter «avant que je ne commette un meurtre sur votre délectable personne», mais il se retint, il fallait conserver de la force pour deux autres familles inutiles à la société.

Crivey lui sourit, d'un sourire presque diaboliquement enfantin et gentil. Et il lui tendit une serviette...oui elle était rouge. Lucius s'interrogeait : « il veut peut-être que je l'étouffe avec les propres couleurs de sa maison. » Mais prenant la serviette, il eut soudain des remords face à cette petite frimousse de blondin.

« Je fais pitié...Je crois que je vais changer de nom, pensa Lucius »

"Vous savez, je suis sûr que Draco est heureux à présent"

Finalement c'était Lucius qui s'étouffa dans la serviette vermeille. C'était si con ce qu'il avait dit, digne d'un Gryffondor et en même temps si effrayant

" Ecoutez-moi bien _(sale petit crapaud)_ je vous interdis de reprendre des photos de moi ou de mon fils...et surtout vous ne parlez à personne de cette affaire

- D'accord mais à une condition

- _(Oui je veux bien vous étrangler avec ma chaussette gauche)_laquelle, _grinça-t-il_ ?

- Qu'on se marie quand je serais majeur ?

- ...(_il est fou, ou il cherche à me le faire croire?)_ Et puis quoi encore, je suis déjà marié !

- Mais j'ai appris par la gazette que votre femme...

- ...je sais ! que ma femme roucoule avec cette Toks ou Thon...

- Hum ou heu non , en fait je pensais qu'elle voulait rejoindre Dumbledore car elle a offert à un orphelinat moldu une somme assez colossale

- _...(Oh...j'en reparlerai avec elle) _et alors, ça ne prouve rien ?

- Bah vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Donc vous pouvez divorcer et m'épouser ! Après tout j'ai assez d'amour pour deux

- _...(après un long silence, la distance entre Lucius et Colin passa de 1mètre à 5 mètres sous initiative du plus âgé)_

- Alors ?

- Il n'en est pas question ! »

Le jeune Colin fit la moue, regarda sa némésis d'un air désespéré, mais Lucius refusa catégoriquement tout compromis. De toute façon, il n'aurait qu'à payer quelqu'un pour l'assassiner et il sera débarrassé de ce gêneur. Colin renifla comme un petit chiot désespéré, et il le vit repartir les oreilles basses. Il haïssait les clebs. Lucius ne devait pas avoir de remords même si pendant quelques secondes il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait le gamin d'ici quatre ou cinq ans : un beau petit chieur sans doute.

Sans réfléchir Lucius se remit la tête dans l'eau pour calmer ses envies de meurtres en série, qui devenaient de plus en plus récurrents ces temps-ci

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Lucius plongeait la tête dans l'eau, dans les profondeurs abyssales serpentardesques du bureau du professeur Rogue, deux Gryffondors prirent leur élan et plongèrent leur tête dans la pensine de leur estimé collègue. Bien entendu, ils avaient pris le temps de réfléchir au pour et au contre de cette affaire : fallait-il ou non pénétrer dans l'intimité de Severus ? Mais la réponse parût évidente au bout de trois brèves secondes de réflexion intensive.

Ils durent assister à un premier souvenir, et pas des moindres car il concernait son terrifiant père. Sirius fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit et tenta de le tuer à coup d'avada mais à son grand regret ça ne marcha pas. Il assista impuissant en compagnie de Remus, aux tortures qu'il faisait subir à son fils.

Heureusement ce cauchemar se termina et un autre souvenir soulagea les deux amis. L'aimable père en question trébucha de toute sa splendeur et s'écroula comme une grosse patate pas fraîche dans le marécage de leur maison. Mais à l'intérieur de ce marais existait un magnifique et paisible crocodile affamé qui le dévora en quelques secondes. Ce qui était étonnant c'était que le crocodile était plus petit que l'homme. Il fallait croire qu'il sentait bon la viande pour avoir rendu fou un si minuscule animal.

Les deux Gryffondors furent alors emportés dans un autre souvenir. Ils furent assez étonnés de ce qu'ils virent, parce que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer Severus dans une pièce de théâtre. Ils assistèrent avec ravissement à l'une de ses représentations, durant laquelle le jeune Severus était déguisé en une mignonne petite frite aguicheuse et il devait faire quelques pas de danse devant une foule de gens. Il tournoyait sur lui-même tout en chantant :

« La frite cuit, la frite est ravie, quand elle se sent frémir, c'est qu'elle est prête à servir. La frite attend, la frite est contente quand l'huile bout et qu'il y a du chou »

Mais hélas cette chanson très inspirée et poétique fut interrompue par la tomate devant lui qui se prit les pieds dans un faux couteau de cuisine, et roula jusqu'à Severus et le renversa. Sirius et Remus ne purent que s'écrouler de rire face à ce souvenir qui était sûrement le plus honteux pour Severus. D'ailleurs on avait l'impression que la frite en question s'était badigeonnée de tomate, tant son visage était rouge de confusion et de rage.

Le souvenir suivant fut moins drôle. Severus était en princesse, oui c'était la bonne époque des froufrous et des dentelles. Les deux griffons restèrent béats et bavèrent d'admiration devant l'apparition jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent James entrer dans la chambre de leur dulcinée. Sans ménagement il plaqua Severus au sol. Et il défit sa charmante robe sans tenir compte des cris de protestation. Ou plutôt il la souleva. Les deux griffons étaient pétrifiés et pleurèrent d'horreur par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre histoire de ne pas s'évanouir de désespoir. Comment James avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'à la base la potion était pour Lily ? Ils étaient profondément choqués et ils rougirent violemment quand ils virent le Serpentard jouir dans la bouche de leur ami. Bien entendu James se fit fracasser la tête un peu après dans la chambre avec le chandelier par Severus. Mais trop tard, ils étaient définitivement traumatisés, ils regrettèrent amèrement d'avoir violé son passé : oui ils auraient aimé tout savoir sur lui, sauf ça.

Un autre souvenir défila sous leurs yeux, qui cette fois à leur grand soulagement les concernaient : pas de père fou, pas de frite aguicheuse, pas de James obsédé.

Juste eux trois enlacés dans les couvertures : leur plus beau souvenir commun. Les gémissements de Severus envahissaient la pièce dans un rythme mélodieux et envoûtant. Il se revoyait, lui Sirius, entrant dans l'être qui était le plus cher à ses yeux, alors que Remus s'observait en train de lui chuchoter des mots d'amour tout en passant une main cajoleuse sur la virilité de sa némésis. Le Sev devant leurs yeux globuleux était tout simplement indescriptible. Son corps de neige se crispait de plaisir, et ses joues d'un rouge charnel regardaient attentivement les gouttelettes de sueur perler sur son front. On aurait dit que leur princesse explosait de bonheur dans la bouche du jeune loup crispant en même temps ses petits doigts de pied frêles dans les couvertures. Sirius n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir mordu le jeune serpent au moment ultime, mais le chien s'en félicita (il avait déposé une marque sur sa promise).

Mais tout ceci était trop pour les deux voyeurs qui se retournèrent attendant que la scène se termine. Oui ils savaient qu'il y allait avoir un deuxième round, et même un troisième puisqu'il y avait aussi...hum l'épisode de la douche...Bah oui il fallait bien laver leur Sevichou ! Alors ils attendirent patiemment...en réalité ils étaient au bord de l'explosion cérébrale à chaque cri de plaisir de leur déesse.

Enfin un autre souvenir se mit en place devant leurs yeux encore rouges de désir contenu (le loup appelait Remus, le loup appelait Remus ! Et Remus le boxa pour qu'il se taise !). Après ces moments de débauche qui avaient passablement excité les deux canidés, ils virent un Lucius prendre la main de la princesse Severus. A cette vue, les Griffons se firent menaçants.

« Allez viens, je te dis, je sais où ils sont...tu voulais savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ces derniers jours non ? »

Remus et Sirius n'aimaient pas le sourire qu'avait pris le jeune Malfoy, il était serpentardesque certes, mais plus effrayant de malice que d'habitude. Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et laissa entrevoir à Severus et aux deux maraudeurs un spectacle étonnant: les jeunes Remus et Sirius en pleine conversation.

Ils se virent prendre un ton méprisant en parlant de Rogue comme un objet sexuel, une prostitué de luxe qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de payer. Ils prévoyaient d'ailleurs de l'humilier publiquement en vendant des photos compromettantes où l'on voyait un Rogue passablement dominé.

Si le mot bouillir de rage existe, et bien c'était grâce à Remus et Sirius qui tentèrent en vain de tuer Lucius au moment où il enlaça un Severus pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais il ne voyait pas que c'était un coup monté, que ce n'étaient pas eux ! Des gens abjectes s'étaient polynectarisés en eux c'était évident. D'ailleurs Remus ne tordait pas autant des fesses et Sirius n'avait certainement pas ce rire niais et gauche.

Soudainement, ils furent violemment retirés de la pensive par la main tendre de leur ex-princesse...


	15. Chapter 15: souvenir d’un Dragon

krystene: merci beaucoup pour ta review: je suis encore lue myracle! Je vois que la réputation de Severus l'a devancé...mais je te promets que je n'utlisierais pas les chaines et le fouet...enfin sauf en cas d'extrême urgence bien entendu. Après tout il faut se faire respecter meme s'il s'agit de ses collèges ou amants xd...Allez big kisssou et à bientot j'espère

**Chapitre 15 : souvenir d'un Dragon**

Il se sentait voler et danser tel un papillon de toutes les couleurs dans un jardin verdoyant. Tombant dans les fleurs rouges/vertes, il s'endormit paisiblement en humant cette délicieuse odeur de rose sauvage.

Ce fut en se réveillant qu'il constata que le coup de tonnerre qu'il entendit n'était autre que Weasley et que le parterre de fleur en question était le torse de Potter.

Ce fut un choc psychologique.

Il restait là hébété devant les hurlements enragés d'un Griffon, et les marmonnements d'un Potter qui renforçait son étreinte autour de lui.

« Je veux des explications ! _éructa à la fin la chose rousse après quelques hurlements de fureur_, qu'est ce que vous faites dans ce lit et moi dans la salle de bain ?

- C'est une répartition tout à fait logique de mère nature : les Griffons dorment dans la baignoire et les serpents dans un lit cotonneux, _tenta le blond_

- Harry n'est pas un serpent

- Rectification, j'ai failli être mis à serpentard, _murmura un Harry à demi-ensommeillé_

- C'est vrai ! _S'étrangla le rouquin, _mais pourquoi tu n'y aies pas allé?

- J'ai refusé...j'étais dans un moment de crise d'angoisse existentielle. En faite, quand la princesse a critiqué Ron, je croyais qu'elle me parlait à moi et j'ai mal réagi.

- Pfff toi et ton nombrilisme exacerbé, mais je te comprends. On est tous passé un jour par l'âge ingrat, _confia Draco_»

Weasley se frotta les cheveux un peu nerveux et vira davantage au rouge, essayant tant bien que mal de faire un dégradé. Draco savait très bien ce que Weasley voulait savoir mais il n'osait rien lui avouer détournant la conversation afin de ménager la fureur de l'animal.

S'il lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, qu'il s'était fait assommer par une grosse boite, comment aurait été sa réaction ? L'aurait-il supporté ? Se serait-il étouffé à l'aide du canard en plastique? Ou aurait-il simplement tenté de s'ouvrir les veines avec son rasoir pour les jambes ? Non Draco ne préférait pas y penser, surtout que maintenant Harry était auprès de lui.

Oh vous voulez savoir ce qui s'était passé en détail ? Draco grogna et hurla à qui veut l'entendre que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

**Flash-back**

On pourrait résumer les événements de la veille par ce simple constat : les hormones ont manipulé Draco. Elles étaient intervenues au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit avec une personne que Draco respectait en tant que belette, mais abhorrait en tant que Gryffondor.

Il avait cédé à ses avances.

Oh on ne peut pas le lui reprocher : après tout, les cours sont durs, sa vie familiale est fatiguante, et ses soins de beauté sont une véritable corvée... on peut parfois céder à la tentation...

Mais c'était tout de même frustrant, frustrant d'avoir légèrement (Draco insiste sur le mot) jouit dans la bouche de ce pervers de Weasley. Et le serpentard à ce moment précis s'était violemment appuyé sur l'armoire au point d'en faire tomber sa boite de produit de beauté. Ce fut une expérience traumatisante, une vision d'horreur : sa belle boîte se fracassa sur la tête rousse, assommant le rouquin sur le coup. Mais le plus terrible dans l'histoire est que toutes ses crèmes de soin du jour, de la nuit, des pieds, des mains,...,ses fameux gels douches de toutes les senteurs, ses petits flacons de parfums multicolores, ses masques réparateurs,….bref tout ce qui se trouvait dans la précieuse boîte de Draco s'était éparpillé dans la salle de bain sous les yeux effarés de celui-ci. Lui qui les avait rangés dans l'ordre alphabétique, par fonction et par ordre d'usage.

Est-ce qu'il était possible de vivre sans une crème pour le contour des yeux ? Non !

Même avec l'aide d'une baguette, il mit des heures à tout ranger, faisant un calcul des pertes et des dommages.

Quand il eut fini, il remit fièrement sa serviette autour de la taille, ferma la porte à double tour….Pas question qu'il attende les fées dans l'horrible salle de bain, là où... il avait perdu tant de précieux produits et où un fauve pouvait l'attaquer de nouveau. Il s'était laissé aller dans les bras du mammifère roux, il avait été attiré par lui, il avait...enfin bref c'était Weasley ! Il ne savait pas trop le pourquoi du comment, mais il était mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Il s'en voulait terriblement...Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas de sa faute : Weasley était un animal dangereux...

Soudainement, la porte claqua, laissant apparaître un Harry complètement fou de rage, il regarda sa némésis, puis ses yeux tels des radars sondèrent la pièce cherchant une belette. Rien, la bête n'était pas là. Il se précipita alors sur sa princesse et l'enlaça fortement

« j'ai cru qu'il vous été arrivé quelque chose,_ murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Draco_

- Crétin lâche-moi, tu vois bien que je vais bien

- Et Ron, _s'enquit Harry tout en maintenant sa prise_ ?

- Il dort dans la salle de bain, _marmonna Draco de plus en plus tendu_

- J'ai eu si peur»

Harry le serra un peu plus. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire et paniqua légèrement face à ses réactions plus ou moins antimalfoyennes: son coeur battait trop vite et il rougissait à vu d'oeil...bah oui il faut bien l'avouer : Harry était trop mignon, il s'inquiétait pour lui...Personne ne s'était soucié de lui hors mis son petit chat bleu qui l'attendait à la maison (mais c'était différent car Dray représentait le garde mangé : s'il n'y avait plus de Dray alors il n'y aurait plus de pâté).

Harry marmonna quelque chose venant du fond du coeur, Draco tenta de traduire...mais le langage gryffondorien dépassait son entendement. En réalité une toute petite phrase fut glissée dans le creux de l'oreille, phrase que les Poufsouffles connaissaient bien : « voulez-vous m'épouser ? » (En réalité ça ressemblait plus à : vous, les fous me poussaient...). Heureusement pour Harry, son blondin ne la comprit pas. Il aurait certainement fui par peur d'engagement à long terme ou bien il l'aurait pris tout simplement pour un fou. Se ravisant le Rouge et Or, caressa doucement la peau de Draco qui frissonna légèrement à ce contact

« Arrête ça,_ grinça le blond_ »

Tentant de se dégager malgré ses difficultés chroniques à rester de marbre, Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il n'y arrivera pas. Peut être que le choc d'avoir perdu ses quelques crèmes de beauté étaient plus important que ça...ou bien c'était de la faute de la belette...ouais la belette...c'était forcement de sa faute : il l'avait rendu impuissant ! Il ne pouvait même plus se défendre contre les bras réconfortants de Potter ! Sans s'en rendre compte le blond avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule du brun tout en réfléchissant sur le désastre psychologique post-accidentelle-de-la-salle-de-bain.

Le Gryffondor prit cette action comme une marque d'affection et d'accord sur le principe de la main baladeuse, qui descendit,descendit,...une serviette : ce fut un désarroi pour le mâle brun : l'existence de la serviette.

C'est au moment où il tenta de l'enlever, que le blondin se réveilla (traumatisme weasleyen) et le repoussa. Mais Harry entraîna de force Draco dans sa chute...La morale voudrait qu'il soit tous les deux tombés dans un lit accueillant. Mais Draco était le symbole même de l'aristocratie et décida de tomber avec Harry sur le sol dur et turquoise de la chambre.

Les fées qui étaient rentrées furent étonnées de trouver un blond peu vêtu en califourchon sur un Harry écarlate. Les yeux du dragon s'élargir d'effroi et il se dégagea rapidement quand il sentit quelque chose de peu catholiquement chaud entre lui et le brun. Draco fut alors pris d'un élan de lâcheté, et il se posta à l'autre bout de la pièce gardant le plus de distance entre lui et la tentation potterienne. Il n'osait même plus le regarder.

Les fées décidèrent alors de l'habiller sous l'œil vigilant du griffon qui s'assit calmement sur le lit de son Draco, souriant de l'avoir ainsi troublé.

Quelques minutes s'étaient passées dans le silence

« Vous ne venez pas dormir ? _roucoula le brun_ »

Draco comprit soudainement ses intentions. C'était sûrement un complot intenté contre sa chasteté. Les deux Gryffondors s'amusaient sûrement avec lui et cherchaient tous les moyens pour lui faire perdre sa pureté. Le blond se retourna faisant apparaître un regard noir et glacial qui se transforma en un regard surpris. En effet il déglutit fortement quand il le vit torse nu (et peut être plus) dans les fins draps de son lit.

« Putain Potter tu peux toujours crever, je coucherai pas avec toi

- Princesse je suis choqué, ce n'était pas mon idée, loin delà. Je voulais juste dormir avec vous, sans aucune arrière pensé...Mais si vous avez peur de moi, je comprendrais...bonne nuit »

Un dino passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis tout un troupeau de dinosaures, mais le Tyrex arriva et les mangea tous jusqu'au dernier.

Draco s'énerva : Potter se prenait pour le plus fort et le plus malin, ce qui poussa l'orgueil malfoyen à accepter.

« Très bien Potter, mais je te préviens, j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir, si tu t'approches de trop, je te castre »

Draco s'installa donc dans son lit s'en prendre en compte d'un Potter baveux.

Le temps s'écoula

Personne ne dormit

Harry tremblait d'un désir douloureux : il tentait de ne pas enlacer le blond, il retenait tant bien que mal ses mains de s'en approcher.

Draco se posa des questions : le lit tremblait, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait bon sang ?

De trops nombreuses idées perverses traversèrent la tête du blond, il se retourna. Il croisa alors des jades écarlates l'invitant à la débauche et à la luxure. C'en était trop, le blond l'embrassa goulûment sans tenir compte de la morale malfoyenne. Le lit se demanda pourquoi il y avait tant d'agitation mais il se ravisa à regarder la scène, songeant que ce n'était plus de son âge.

Le jeune homme brun déchira avec peu de délicatesse la chemise de nuit, et ses baisers enflammèrent la peau du dragon. Il mordilla et suça tous les petits recoins de son dragon préféré y compris les oreilles, laissant des traces vermeilles contrastant avec sa peau nacrée. Et non Draco n'avait pas la varicelle, mais une maladie poterienne qui l'envahissait de toute part. Il ne savait comment arrêter le fléau qui s'abattait sur lui, en réalité il s'en fichait. Mais le blondin se ravisa quand il sentit des doigt envahir son antre

« Arrête, _siffla-t-il_ »

Il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça...Après tout Harry était sous l'effet de cette potion de princesse à la con, il était guidé par les hormones, il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il faisait. Ce que Draco ne savait pas c'est que Harry n'était pas qu'une hormone sur patte guidée par ses instincts de mâle reproducteur et par une potion. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître il avait un cerveau et un coeur avec les sentiments fournis avec. Harry le regarda dans les yeux sérieusement et tenta de les divulguer à mi-voix :

«Je vous aime, voulez-vous de moi ?»

Le regrettera-t-il ou pas ? Et il amoureux du Griffon ou pas ? Avait-il lui aussi un cerveau et un coeur en plus des hormones ? Et s'il le regrettait ? Et Ron ? Et papa ? Il avait peur... Mais respirant, Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, même si ses sentiments étaient remplis de peut-être.

Délicatement Harry prit soin de son Draco, le caressant légèrement et gobant sa virilité dressée. Le but était par quelques allez retour de l'amener au bord de la folie épicurienne, obligeant ainsi les doutes de sa princesse à disparaître dans une nuée d'amour. La respiration fébrile de son dessert favori encouragea Harry à retenter une intrusion dans ce corps laiteux. Draco sentit alors le Gryffondor se fondre en lui comme un délicieux chocolat. Par quelques mouvements, il ne chercha même plus à retenir ses cris, amenant la jouissance à son but ultime.

Il n'a pas regretté...pas une seule fois, surtout quand il essaya de griffer et de mordre le Gryffondor dans les instants subtiles de plaisir.

Tous les deux se sentaient enfin entier, ils s'étaient rejoints dans une union parfaite. Après tout un milk shake au chocolat n'était rien sans son lait écrémé.

La seule chose à faire maintenant que le lait onctueux était dans les bras de son chocolat chaud, c'était de parler à papa et de vivre heureux sans enfant. Draco avait pris cette décision au moment même ou Harry s'endormit et qu'il se mit à ronfler sensuellement. Il ne voulait plus rester loin de lui. Il s'était habitué à sa présence, à ses réflexions étranges, à ses lunettes défigurantes.

**Fin du flash back**

Le jeune Weasley les regardait de plus en plus énervé. Il voulait Draco, pas question de le laisser à Potter

« Vous vous foutez de moi, très bien, mais vous, vous venez avec moi »

Il empoigna le bras du jeune blond, essayant de le dégager des mains sataniques du brun. Celui-ci refusa. Draco avait alors l'impression d'être comme dans un sandwich : pris entre deux pains durs, il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. L'un voulait qu'il sorte du lit, l'autre qu'il y reste.

Cependant il faut bien reconnaître que les trois jeunes hommes ne formaient pas un véritable sandwich, car les deux pains se battaient pour avoir le jambon, au lieu de s'entendre, de se rapprocher et dans un éventuel compromis de bien maintenir la charcuterie entre leur mie.

Mais le jambon avait son mot à dire, car il s'agissait d'un jambon de qualité, de grande marque, on ne pouvait pas lui donner les mêmes attentions qu'un vulgaire saucisson sec.

En effet le jambon draconien réussit à mettre fin à ce tiraillement après au moins cinq bonnes minutes, quand il sentit que le ballottage de gauche à droit commençait à lui faire tourner la tête et surtout l'estomac. Il repoussa le rouquin qui tomba par terre. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux se releva les poings serrés, et s'enfuit en courant.

Et la porte claqua, signe que Harry pouvait se rendormir avec sa némésis en peluche dans les bras. Celle-ci se sentait assez mal pour Weasley. Mais elle avait fait son choix.Dorénavent Draco ne voulait plus être un vulgaire morceau de viande pris entre un Potter et un Weasley, mais seulement un homme aimant éperdument un crétin.

Je me suis fait rejeter, je l'avoue, mais je suis quand même heureux pour Draco.

Et puis j'ai ma petite consolation : Lucius Malfoy a torturé les Griffons pendant son cours de potion : c'était divin. Chaque serpentard a dû transformer son partenaire Gryffondor en casserole, puis fabriquer la potion adéquate pour les faire revenir à la forme humaine (ce que beaucoup ont refusé de faire, sous l'oeil bienveillant de Malfoy père).

Moi le grand Zabini, j'ai eu le plaisir d'être avec Neville, je me suis demandé si je pouvais mettre du maïs dedans histoire de faire du pop corn. Mais il ne faut pas abuser, imaginer votre maïs cuire dans un Gryffondor, il risquerait d'être contaminé et indigeste.

De toute façon tout ce qui est roux me répugne, alors une casserole rouge imaginez ! Quand je pense que ce crétin de Weasley m'a demandé si je voulais remettre ça ce matin! Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il voulait de moi comme petit ami (même si je sais qu'il a bazardé le Serdaigle), qu'il m'aimait et tout le tralala...Noon Juste que c'était sympa, et qu'il faudrait recommencer ça.

Quel connard ! Quel Weasley ! Non je n'étais pas déçu, juste énervé car il n'y avait plus de confiture de cerise sur la table ce matin. J'ai dû démembré Pansy qui avait pris les dernières cuillerées

Enfin bref pendant la deuxième heure de cours, on aurait dit que la tension du roi des Serpents était descendue de quelques degrés. En effet, la potion de Draco a raté, et Potter doit rester sous la forme d'un ustensile de cuisine pendant quelques heures. (Je pense que son père en est pour quelque chose, car jamais Draco ne rate ses potions).

Je suis un peu inquiet. La potion suivante doit redonner la parole à notre partenaire et je vois Neville trembler comme une feuille en versant sa potion tout en me jetant des petits coups d'oeil furtif.

Aurait-il des tics ? Ou bien je lui fais de l'effet...Oh...Non...Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même...vous croyez? ...Je teste ?...Allez pourquoi pas...Après tout c'est peut être lui mon admirateur secret (ouais je sais c'est répugnant).

Je me suis mis derrière lui et j'ai empoigné sa main histoire de l'aider à verser correctement la potion dans le tube à essai. Vous me connaissez. Je me suis bien calé derrière lui, le frottant légèrement, tout en soufflant dans son oreille de faire bien attention.

Ouais c'était bandant. Si vous aviez vu ses joues rougir. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris feu.

Bon je me suis amusé comme ça un peu pendant toute l'heure, avec des frôlements innocents, des mordillements de lèvres et des allusions plus ou moins douteuses.

Sachez que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir comme un idiot...

J'ai regretté bien vite ma séduction quelques heures plus tard quand je me suis retrouvé menotté dans la salle sur demande avec en face de moi un Neville que je ne connaissais pas...Si seulement la malédiction de Toutankhamon ne m'avait pas frappé…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous croyez que la fin est proche…..ah ah ah j'ai encore trois sandwichs à mettre au four xd, mais si vous voulez un autre lemon/lime en drarry n'hésitez pas à demander….


	16. Ch 16« le loup, le chien et la fouine »

Zelda-sama : oh oui ah genoux, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments lol...Bon voilà la suite, elle est un peu tardive. J'essayerais de faire plus rapidement la prochaine fois Bisou

Bonne année à tous!!!

**Chapitre 16 : « le loup, le chien et la fouine »**

La séparation des maisons avait pour seul objectif philosophique et humanitaire d'empêcher un véritable massacre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, inventant accessoirement les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Le problème étant que les Gryffondors avaient beaucoup de mal à respecter cette règle fondamentale et cherchaient par tous les moyens à manger du Serpentard au petit-déjeuner. Ces pauvres martyrs en appelaient à Salazard et à sa magie noire pour se défendre de ces vilaines petites bêtes collantes Rouges et Or.  
Mais le professeur Rogue n'avait pas de chance, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais eu. Il était une de ces victimes qui n'avaient pas un Griffon sur le dos, mais deux. Tel un cochonou saucissonné par deux pains complets, Severus ne réussissaient pas à se détacher de ces deux êtres gluants : Black et Lupin.

Bien entendu comme toute ventouse, les deux griffons maniaient avec art la curiosité mal placée. Et les souvenirs du professeur Rogue enfouis dans sa pensine, étaient un moyen d'assouvir leur désir refoulé depuis tant d'années. Heureusement cette pensine était sous haute protection et quand quelqu'un l'ouvrait sans le code : « promenons-nous dans les champs » un système d'alarme se déclenchait discrètement (la bague en forme de serpent de Rogue se mettait dans tous ses états, criant, appelant à l'aide, pour finalement chanter d'une voix cassante un hymne à la gloire de Merlin afin de réveiller le professeur)

La vengeance de Severus Rogue dit l'homme à la robe volante et à la frite cuite, fut terrible. Malgré sa récente convalescence, on pouvait affirmer qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête. N'écoutant guère les supplications des deux griffons qui se résumaient à « Pitiés écoute-nous », « On n'a pas fait exprès... », « On a trébuché dans ta pensine », « On s'est perdus » , il attrapa et attacha les deux Gryffondors terrifiés à des chaises.  
Sa voix devint cassante au point que même un poulet voudrait entrer en hibernation en plein été afin d'éviter de l'entendre : « Alors comme ça ma pensine vous intéresse, qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Publier mes souvenirs dans la gazette des Sorciers ? » Les deux griffons réfléchissaient à la question, mais en réalité le magazine « Les plus belles fesses du monde » apparaissait en gros titre dans leur cervelle, avec en première page le grand et magnifique Severus, nu, vu de dos.

Il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule solution pour que ces deux bêtes sauvages comprennent qu'il ne fallait pas trifouiller dans le passé de Rogue. Il les obligea grâce au veritaserum à leur raconter leurs souvenirs les plus honteux.  
Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du maître de potions pendant qu'il écoutait les petites histoires de ses chers collègues. Qui eut cru que Remus Lupin avait un penchant pour les sapins, et que pendant sa période loup-garou il s'y frottait pour se gratter le dos. Et ce bon vieux Black, qui avait eu peur de son premier orgasme, et qui croyait que sa ridicule virilité avait un cancer. Il en avait parlé à une infirmière de Saint Mangouste, au niveau des urgences, et bien entendu celle-ci ne l'avait pas cru et avait appelé ses parents. A la fin de l'interrogatoire, Rogue se rendit compte que ces deux mammifères étaient humains dans leur bêtise ; ce qui n'allait pas de soi..

Remus tenta vainement de calmer son loup qui lui hurlait que Rogue avait dépassé les bornes, qu'il devait payer, et qu'il devait s'agenouiller devant lui et lui demander pardon. En même temps il pourrait ouvrir son pantalon, prendre sa virilité et doucement s'empaler dessus... « STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! »

Severus sursauta. Il regarda inquiet son collège rouge et en sueur. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il s'approcha doucement du loup et effleura sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Severus recula horrifié. Remus avait les yeux rouge sang et on voyait des dents longues se profiler. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, sa période approchait et il avait encore une fois envie de sauter sur Rogue. Finalement les vitamines n'étaient pas les seules en cause. En effet le mois de décembre était propice à la reproduction chez les loups-garous, et Remus n'avait qu'une personne en tête qui pouvait assurer cette pulsion « Grrrrr » Sevy et ses petites fesses bien cotonneuses le rendaient fou, lui déchiraient les entrailles, alimentaient sa libido qu'il essayait en vain de refouler. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça en sa présence et il dut lutter pour ne pas l'avouer pendant l'interrogatoire...c'était un de ses souvenirs si proche et si honteux, mais tellement beau et émouvant.

Severus voyant l'état déplorable du loup, se rendit dans son labo pour continuer la potion tue-loup. Quelle bande de crétins congénitaux, s'ils voulaient continuer la potion, il fallait aller dans son labo, pas dans son bureau. Remarque ils y étaient presque, les deux mots se finissaient pareil.

Pendant ce temps là, le cerveau du loup était en mode « on ». Le radar du carnassier lui indiquait qu'il y avait de la viande fraîche dans la pièce à coté...Il fallait sortir les couteaux et les fourchettes, quoique dans sa situation il n'en ait pas besoin. Les crocs suffiraient pour dévorer le délicieux rôti. « Grrrrr » Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter lui aussi, Remus faisait des bruits de succion assez bizarres et il grognait. Est-ce qu'il est constipé ou bien imite-t-il Russard?

Remus en réalité se détestait. Maudit loup. Il en avait marre d'entendre ses commentaires salaces pendant ces heures interminables où Rogue faisait sa potion :  
« Est-ce que tu crois que Severus porte un string en été, histoire d'avoir moins chaud aux fesses ? », « Et si on lui mettait une laisse tu crois qu'il remuerait la queue ? » ou encore « Imagine le avec un maillot de bain mouillé en train de crier Remus prends-moi dans la forêt, sous un sapin? ».  
Saleté de loup, stupide loup, toujours à vouloir profaner l'autel roguien avec ou sans sa permission « Mais mon petit Remus, j'essaie de mettre en pratique tout ce que ton inconscient contient ! ». Il se foutait de lui par-dessus le marché.

Son combat avec lui-même était insupportable. Il fallait que Severus se dépêche sinon il allait encore lui déchiqueter ses vêtements, mordiller sa peau douce, lécher sa virilité, et... « Grrrr » il fallait qu'il se grouille. _« Eh mon petit, tu sais que tu peux mordiller tes liens...c'est presque une invitation de la part de Severus de t'avoir enserré avec des liens si fragiles pour tes crocs._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Mais oui regarde. Sirius ne peut s'échapper mais toi oui...Allez Remus un petit coup de dents dans les liens, un grands pas vers les fesses de Rogue... _

_- _Grrr_ non je ne peux pas ._

_- Ainsi font font font, les petits tétons de Rogue, ainsi font font font, trois petits tours et puis se dressent._

_- _Grrrr_ Tais-toi tu chantes faux...de toute façon il va bientôt revenir avec la potion et tu vas partir de ma cervelle._

_- Rooooo et tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qu'il fait dans une pièce obscure entouré de flacons, de tubes à essai qui peuvent facilement se placer entre deux jolies fesses blanches parfumées à la noix de coco..._

_- Tais-toi, il n'est pas comme toi...grrr !_

_- ...Alors mon petit Remus...secoue-toi et fais-lui découvrir les joies d'une virée sauvages sous la pleine lune...Imagine tous les petiots que vous pourriez avoir...et puis vous pourriez construire une petite hutte..._

_- Près d'une rivière avec de nombreux sapins ?_

_- des tonnes de sapins» ._

Alerte, alerte, les liens se desserrent, les liens se desserrent...un attentat perpétré par un loup affamé est en train de se préparer à l'égard d'un joyeux professeur de potions.

---------------

« Bon il ne me manque plus qu'un cheveu de ce stupide Lupin, et la potion sera finie... »

Au moment où Severus Rogue passa la porte, il se paralysa. Sirius sourit

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques crétin de clebs ?

- Rien rien j'ai juste empêcher à notre loup de s'emparer de ma Némésis »

Severus le regarda d'un mauvais oeil. Il était debout, faisant le fier comme un brave petit toutou à son maî-maître. Remus était évanoui à ses pieds.

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

- Je me suis transformé en chien, et comme les liens étaient plus grands, j'ai pu me faufiler. Il était temps. Notre petit loup était complètement enragé. Il était en train de pulvériser ses liens à coup de mâchoire

- Mmmmh tu as de la ressource pour un animal de compagnie »

Et le revoili le revoilà, le toutou heureux à la langue pendante, complimenté par son Maître. Severus soupira. Et d'un geste prit les cheveux de son tendre collègue, le gifla, et le força à boire la potion.  
Au moment où il finit de «soigner Lupin » et qu'il se releva, Sirius en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras, comme si la fin du monde était proche et qu'ils n'avaient plus que quelques heures à vivre  
« Black, si tu veux pas finir dans la lune, dégage...

- Pas sans toi, tu sais que je t'aime ma petite choucroute déshydratée »

Severus se raidit...Pour son plus grand désespoir, Sirius ne gagnerait jamais un prix littéraire.

« Au fait t'ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire de Malfoy le chacal...souffla-t-il

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le sourire prédateur de Sirius ne lui dit rien de bon, il s'inquiéta soudainement de sa proximité avec le carnassier.

« Eh bien écoute-moi mon amour...et après tu me diras qui mérite vraiment la vengeance roguienne... Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que tu te feras pardonner rapidement de tes erreurs, si tu combines à la fois tendresse et débauche»

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le mot « soucis » avait une connotation très négative en particulier pour un Malfoy car il était doublé d'une réaction physique très difficile à mettre en application : un léger mouvement circulaire au niveau du sourcil droit, un rictus de mépris et un brin de reniflement de désagrément.

En effet Lucius Malfoy venait de recevoir une lettre de son banquier favori et non moins pauvre, « Bill Weasley ». Sa femme avait eu la ridicule idée de faire un don pour des Moldus. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une connerie typiquement féminine, il recevait une lettre de cet harceleur de rouquin. Mais Lucius devait avouer que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ce misérable ne l'avait pas contacté : ce qui était un record, car avant il avait le droit au « Monsieur très cher Lucius Malfoy » tous les deux jours, voir même toutes les 24 heures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette bête rousse le poursuivait, mais il soupçonnait sa femme d'organiser un complot contre sa personne, et surtout pour son coffre fort. Allez on respire, on ne répond pas au harcèlement. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de ne pas voir une carotte au manoir Malfoy, il allait en profiter. Surtout qu'il doutait de l'état mental de ce jeune banquier, qui s'amusait à renifler sa cape dès qu'il tournait le dos.

A ce déplaisant courrier, il eut la délectable vision d'un Severus, suivi d'un Lupin et Black, approchant tout sourire vers la table des professeurs. Leur complicité sentait le roussi, et pourtant son banquier roux était loin.

« Bonjour Lucius » Severus parla d'une voix tellement charmeuse qu'il s'étouffa dans son bol de café.

« Bon-bonjour Sev...tu as l'air en forme »  
Il lui a souri il lui a souri il lui a souri

Mais pendant qu'il était en admiration devant Severus, qui lui parlait amicalement de son penchant pour les fouines, il ne remarqua même pas que Lupin avait mis quelques gouttes d'une couleur étrange dans son jus d'orange.

La lettre était un présage de mauvais augure et quand Lucius but la potion, il le comprit et se tordit le ventre de douleur. De loin à la table des Gryffondors, on voyait Draco faire de même. Et la magie se réalisa, un tourbillon envahit la salle. Et une chanson de conte de fée, ridicule pour certains, harmonieuse pour d'autres s'éleva dans la Grande Salle ..

Sa majesté la reine Lucius apparut sous les regards médusés de la foule d'élèves. Vêtu d'une fine robe jaune parsemée de papillons bleus, Lucius tenta de s'étrangler sur place avec le ruban rouge qui maintenait ses cheveux d'or. Son fils n'avait plus rien sur le dos (Potter se jeta d'ailleurs dessus pour le recouvrir de sa cape), mais lui...il avait des talons, et des talons hauts en plus. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un cauchemar, il se ressaisit tentant de ne pas trébucher.

D'une démarche qui se voulait fière et arrogante (mais qui était plutôt tortillante et ridicule), il se dirigea dignement vers la sortie. Au passage, il s'empara de la main de son fils et le traîna derrière lui. Il disparut de Poudlard pour se terrer au fond de son manoir habillé en starlette. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Crivey demanda la permission pour sortir, mais ce fut un échec.

Il en fallait cependant un peu plus pour terrasser un brave et courageux Malfoy. Et c'est sa tendre femme qui prit un soin méticuleux pour lui donner le coup de grâce. En rentrant chez lui, il trouva en effet Narcissa en pleine conversation avec Bill Weasley.  
Elle s'était mise d'accord avec lui pour divorcer et partir se marier avec Tonks, lui laissant le champ libre pour épouser son futur ex-mari

Lucius Malfoy dit l'homme à la chevelure de blé, dut rester en convalescence pendant une longue période, presque deux mois, entrecoupée de visites de deux idiots : Weasley et Crivey. Sa dépression nerveuse reprit de l'énergie quand il apprit que son fils s'était enfui et avait tenté d'épouser le binoclard ( mais Weasley l'avait rassuré : ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour se marier). Mais il ricana de plus belle quand il apprit que Crivey et Weasley se sont battus en duel et qu'ils s'étaient presque entre-tués criant son nom.  
Mais le plus effrayant était la visite de Severus un mois et demi plus tard. Il lui annonça qu'il lui pardonnait tout, sa traîtrise, ses mensonges,... et il lui demanda joyeusement d'être le parrain d'un louveteau et d'un chiot. Son petit ventre en disant long sur ce qui s'était tramé après son départ. Décidément cette nouvelle année était riche en pathétisme.

Le problème qui s'imposait dorénavant, c'était : qui serait le prince ou princesse charmante de Lucius avant la saint Valentin ? C'était le lendemain, et il n'avait encore trouvé personne. Il risquait d'être une demoiselle en détresse jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il ne trouvait pas très vite. Weasley et Crivey étaient dans un sale état aux urgences, mais l'un était définitivement trop jeune et l'autre trop pauvre.

Il était désespéré car il était comme un steak sans ses petits pains pour faire un sandwich. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : mourir d'une overdose de petit yogourt à la framboise en espérant que les journaux, dans la page des funérailles du grand Malfoy, éviteraient de parler de sa robe. Une robe très jolie d'ailleurs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors il y a une suite...comme vous l'avez remarqué tout n'est pas dit...Et je suis sure que vous vous demandez tous ce qui a pris à Sev de faire appelle à Lucius? Qui sera l'heureux élu de notre Lucius ou encore qu'est devenu Neville et son roudoudou d'amour: Blaise?...A bientot pour une suite xd


	17. chap17 peu de serpents, trop de griffon

Et oui désolée pour la fausse alerte (je vous ai fait peur, hain?), il y aura un autre chapitre...mais tout est de ma faute j'ai voulu mettre plus de détails...

**Chapitre 17 : peu de serpents, trop de griffons**

_J'ai bien vite regretté ma séduction quand je me suis retrouvé menotté dans la salle sur demande avec en face de moi un Neville que je ne connaissais pas...que Merlin me sauve !_

Mais Merlin semblait être occupé. Peut-être partageait-il des chocogrenouilles avec Dumbledore, discutant autour d'un bon thé au citron de la pluie et de la qualité des huîtres de cette année. Bref Merlin me laissait seul maître de cette situation affreusement délicate.

« Neville écoute je sais que t'es perturbé en ce moment à cause des cours et tout...Mais je t'assure que j'ai essayé de ne pas faire exploser notre chaudron »

Sourire carnassier de Neville. Je n'aime pas ses yeux...Ils sont trop globuleux...

« Je croyais que tu avais autre chose à faire exploser… »

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de sortir une connerie de ce genre ? Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais de toutes mes forces ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour oublier ce petit pervers de Neville...Penser au mouton...voilà un Moldu m'a dit un jour qu'en comptant les moutons on oubliait tout.

Et un mouton sur un rocher

Et deux moutons sur une plage

Et trois moutons dans l'eau

Et quatre moutons se noyant

Et un Neville qui s'amuse à faire disparaître ma chemise

Et un Neville qui fourre sa petite langue autour de mon nombril

Et toujours le même Neville jouant avec les boutons de mon pantalon

Et ce putain de même Neville caressant légèrement ce qu'il y a en dessous

Mais où sont mes vêtements déjà ?

Mais où a-t-il appris à faire autant de trucs avec sa langue ?

Ah ouiiiii je le hais de toutes mes forces...

Je crois que je suis resté dans un univers parallèle pendant quelques minutes. Quand j'ai reposé mes yeux sur ce Gryffondor qui tentait d'étancher sa soif entre mes jambes, j'ai réellement cru en la fin du monde. Au départ je ne pensais pas que la divination avait un quelconque fondement. Mais face aux yeux lubriques de mon divin agresseur, je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre en cause l'ensemble de mes conceptions.

Il faut cependant que je sache...est ce que c'est lui ? Après tout il a un caractère de Poufsouffle parfois...enfin sauf avec moi...Après un baiser aérien...bon j'avoue on va dire légèrement sauvage, avec des coups de langue et des petites morsures ; je lui pose la grande question qui me taraude depuis le début.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé les lettres ?

- Les lettres ?

- Oui tu sais mon admirateur et tout...

-...

- Alors ?

- Oh oui bien sûr c'est moi...je t'enverrai des milliers de lettres d'amour mon ange, si tu restes sage. »

Neville est un vil manipulateur... J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à deux êtres opposés. Comment peut-il être si doux devant tout le monde et dans sa lettre, et si excitant quand il n'y a que moi ? Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'inquiéter ou aimer ça. Mais sa déclaration par lettre, même si elle est ridicule, et quand même touchante...Bah quoi, personne n'oserait écrire une lettre d'amour de nos jours...

Je sens ses lèvres m'agripper le cou, et sa main taquiner mon bas du ventre. La chaleur enflamme mon corps à nouveau...Ce que je peux détester cette situation. Manipuler, attacher,...et je ne peux même pas le toucher. Mais soudain la porte claque.

« LONDUBAT LACHE TOUT DE SUITE MON COPAIN OU JE TE MASSACRE ! »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, effrayés. Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver là ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens rougir de honte...Mais je ne devrais pas. Après tout ce petit con de Weasley me traite comme sa putain personnelle, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si je couche avec Neville ?

« Et pourquoi ? Il a l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui fais, _grogne Neville_. »

Mauvaise réponse.

Et me voilà le spectateur d'un ridicule combat gryffondorien sans coup bas, et sans sort illégal : bref barbant...Même pas d'avada... et je commence à avoir froid

...Au bout de quelques minutes, je craque ! On ne laisse pas un Zabini attaché dans cette position et sans vêtements !

« VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOS CONNERIES ET VENIR ME LIBERER !!! »

Seule la voix du coeur dicte mes paroles.

Ils se jettent des petits coups d'œil entendus, enfin je vais pouvoir être libre...

Ils approchent...Leur regard est bizarre...vraiment très curieux...on dirait qu'ils ont une étincelle de folie dans les yeux...Et attendez, il y a erreur. Pourquoi ils ne me libèrent pas ? Pourquoi Neville m'embrasse, et pourquoi Georges s'amuse avec ma...Merde...Deux Gryffondors se sont ligués contre mon grand moi, que vais-je faire ? Je ne suis pas immunisé contre deux pains rouges excités.

A l'aide...le jambon demande de l'aide...Je veux pas être pris en sandwich !

« Arrêtez _allaité- je_ »

Ils me regardent, ils n'ont vraiment pas des yeux normaux

« Très bien , si tu ne veux pas...Allez lâche le Neville... »

Il s'exécute à contrecœur et me détache les mains...

Je reste éberlué...et frustré aussi.

« Neville arrête de l'enlacer !

- Mais il a besoin de moi, il va avoir froid sans vêtements.

- C'est l'excuse la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue. Blaise ?

- ...Oui...oui...ça va...Neville pour les lettres...je...je vais y réfléchir. » dis-je de façon complètement perdue dans mon univers parallèle.

Neville se tait, Georges lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quelles lettres ?

- Hum rien, rien…

- Neville, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettres ?

- Je...je...

- Il m'a envoyé des lettres disons enflammées.

- QUOI LUI AUSSI?

- Comment ça ?

- …..Je bah disons que...je ...je savais pas comment tout te dire après notre...entrevue dans le couloir...alors je t'ai tout déclaré par lettres

- Attends je n'ai reçu de lettres que d'un seul admirateur, l'écriture est la même sur toutes... »

Neville resserre sa prise autour de mon corps. Il y a un menteur ici présent.

« Je suis désolé...je peux t'en écrire aussi tu sais, _murmure Neville_ »

Je frémis. Merlin je ne me suis jamais autant senti cramoisi depuis mon séjour dans les plaines égyptiennes. Entre le Griffon qui me prend pour un serpent en peluche, et un Georges qui regarde mes pieds comme la septième merveille du monde...je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui prendrais la directive des opérations.

Je vaincrai la malédiction de Toutankhamon.

J'enverrai des huîtres fraîches à Dumby et Merlin.

Et si pour cela je devais fonder un sandwich à par entière alors soit : je serai un jambon digne et fier d'être encerclé par deux adorables petits pains.

« Blaise ? »

Un petit bisou pour mon Georgo et un petit coup de reins à mon Nevillo...je crois que mes nuits seront très blanches désormais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Coin coin...coin coin...coin coin... »

Un immense coussin s'écrasa sur l'appareil mécanique, qui fit un « coin coin » dramatique et macabre avant de s'éteindre à jamais. C'était le dernier cri chez les vendeurs de réveils...Et bien entendu...Harry a subi la frénésie d'achat de son petit-ami Draco Malfoy...toujours à la pointe de la mode. Harry se réveilla lentement...Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre...et dans un effort surhumain il tenta de d'ouvrir les deux en même temps. Tous ses muscles s'étaient alors mobilisés dans cette vaste entreprise ce qui eut pour conséquence un cri plaintif de Harry Potter, grand héros du monde sorcier. Mais très vite, la vision de Draco Malfoy dans ses bras fut un très grand soulagement et bonheur pour ses neurones, qui détestaient s'entrechoquer aussi tôt, un matin de vacances. Oui les vacances de Décembre étaient déjà bien entamées. Il ne comptait pas tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis le départ de Draco au manoir jusqu'à son arrivé jusqu'ici, dans son lit bien chaud et bien douillet du 12 Square Grimaud.

Flash-back 

Le départ de Draco fut un véritable traumatisme pour les deux protagonistes. Malfoy père avait perdu sa santé mentale à Poudlard, et avait cherché du réconfort au manoir, emmenant au passage son fils ; ce qui ne tombait pas plus mal puisque les vacances arrivaient cinq jours après.

Harry était effondré...Il ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre...puis il reçut une lettre de Draco...Il refusa d'abord de l'ouvrir car c'était quelque chose de sacré pour le brun. Une lettre de Draco...pour lui...il fallait dresser un hommage à cette lettre...Mais face à son désespoir et à ses incantations mystiques autour de la dite lettre ses amis l'encouragèrent à l'ouvrir sauf Ron qui ne lui avait toujours rien pardonné.

_« Chère Harry_

_Il est difficilement avouable que tu me manques, que la vie au manoir est infernale et que les elfes de maison ne sont toujours pas capables de ranger mes chaussettes vertes dans le tiroir gauche et les noirs dans celui de droite...Donc je serais bref J'ai dans l'idée que mon père ne se rendra pas compte de mon absence si je quittais le manoir. Je pensais que l'on pourrait se voir discrètement. Et peut- être j'envisagerai de dormir chez toi._

_Je sais que ma demande paraît prématurée, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi...et merde ne m'oblige pas à te dire que je veux que l'on soit ensemble durant ces vacances, ce Noël, ce nouvel an...et autres..._

_Et ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir écrit !_

_Affectueusement tien_

D.M. » 

A ce moment là, Harry pleura de joie dans les bras d'Hermione. Fred ne comprit pas immédiatement. Pour lui la lettre était loin d'être encourageante. Ainsi Hermione lui traduisit le langage draconien : « Draco veut que Harry soit à ses cotés, car il s'ennuie et ne pense qu'à lui. Il désire que Harry vienne le chercher en toute illégalité, et l'emmène chez lui ou ils pourront faire crac-crac presque tous les jours même lors des grandes fêtes de fin d'année.  
– Ah d'accord...oui vu sous cet angle...

- Et enfin, si Harry ne vient pas...Il le détruira, et le tuera à petit feu avant de mourir de culpabilité

- Ah oui….maintenant je comprends mieux la joie d'Harry. » Ironisa Fred.

Et sous les bons conseils de ses amis, Harry n'eut aucun mal à passer par la cheminée pour arriver au manoir. Narcissa l'accueillit étrangement à bras ouverts tout en poussant son fils vers lui. Visiblement elle était dans le coup. Et tel le père Noël Harry emmena son cadeau personnel, qu'il ne partagerait avec aucun adolescent.

Fin du flash-back 

Harry avait des frissons en repensant au bonheur que les bras de Draco lui avait procuré lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé du manoir paternel...Et le petit gémissement de son petit canard en sucre n'arrangeait actuellement pas son excitation naissante de bon matin...et pourtant il n'avait pas compté le nombre de round cette nuit. Heureusement que sa chambre était sous un sort de silence, sinon son parrain et ses amis auraient dû se rincer les oreilles. Les gémissements de Draco s'accéléraient dans son sommeil et attisaient l'appétit du lion qui criait famine.

Le baiser du prince charmant vînt réveiller sa belle et une main joueuse glissa sous les fins draps. Emprisonnant la virilité de son amant, Harry n'hésita pas à la charmer en la faisant monter et descendre lentement. Il fallait la réveiller avec douceur. Dans un même temps, il joua avec les lèvres sucrées de son Dragon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement, ses prunelles en fusion sous-entendaient une excitation confuse face à ces attaques matinales, si bien que Harry accéléra le mouvement de va et vient pour faire rougir de plaisir le corps de son dragon. Mais pour ne pas perdre une miette du repas, un Harry affamé se faufila sous les draps. Des jambes divines s'écartèrent au passage du félin, qui lécha et avala goulûment son met préféré, un peu durci par ces quelques manipulations perverses. Par de chastes mouvements violents, Harry sentit sa friandise percuter le fond de sa gorge. Les mains de son prince caressèrent ses cheveux, l'encourageant à garder un rythme soutenu. Mais Harry ayant une soif soudaine accéléra la cadence. Les gonflements et durcissements de son met délicat indiquaient que la boisson était presque prête. Et en effet un lait de jouvence fut la récompense de tant de gâteries et envahit la bouche insatiable de Harry.

Le cri de plaisir de son adorable petit dragon poussa Harry à mettre un peu de lait sur ses doigts. Et il les glissa à l'intérieur de l'antre de son amant, réclamant plutôt un membre dur qui lentement s'insinua à l'intérieur. Les yeux du serpent et du lion se croisèrent et ne se délièrent à aucun moment pendant les mouvements entreprenants du félin. Ils réussirent à s'arracher l'un de l'autre les plus beaux gémissements. Mais comme tout repas à une fin, suite à une accélération violente, les deux bêtes crièrent de plaisir en laissant échapper un lait frais de bonne heure en ce matin du 24 décembre. Il fallait bien manger en ce jour, et visiblement Harry avait encore un petit creux pour son serpent, malgré le festin matinal.

Les deux tourtereaux ne décidèrent de se lever que vers la fin de la journée...parce qu'en bon magicien, il fallait fêter cette journée et non rester au lit...Et ce fut Harry, qui puisa dans ses forces et son courage. Il prit la main de Draco, et le traîna jusqu'au salon. Le manoir des Black était plutôt vivant car il y avait deux autres Gryffondors en son sein. Harry sourit en entendant la voix de son parrain et celle de Remus. Mais une grimace apparut lorsqu'il les vit sur le canapé en train de chatouiller son maître de potion abhorré.

Harry était l'un de ces jeunes adolescents traumatisés par leurs aînés. Voir Rogue se tordre de rire face aux attaques de ses deux parents de substitution, avait quelque chose de choquant, d'effrayant, mais d'incroyable tout de même pour son pauvre cerveau. Rogue savait utiliser certains muscles de son corps pour former un sourire et un rire. Harry devait réviser ses notions en sciences de la vie...car il pensait que c'était génétiquement impossible chez Rogue...Non pas qu'il croyait que c'était un animal appartenant à la race des chauves souris...mais disons qu'il pensait qu'une certaine parenté aurait été possible. Draco le fusilla du regard et il semblait dire : « Si tu fais la moindre remarque, il n'y aura pas de dessert ce soir ! ». Il n'était pas idiot, un Noël sans dessert n'est pas vraiment un Noël. Mieux valait lui obéir.

Bien qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, le repas fut convivial. Et au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, Rogue savait être aimable. Il devait refouler ce comportement depuis des années. Mais pour une fois le professeur et l'élève furent solidaires, car s'ils enfreignaient la règle de la courtoisie, ils seraient privés de dessert aussi. Remus, Sirius et Draco les surveillaient étroitement.

En arrivant devant le sapin, ils virent avec joie des cadeaux se matérialiser à minuit tapante. Draco commença à hurler de rage...Ronald Weasley lui avait envoyé une poupée. Cheveux blonds, elle était habillée de la même robe qu'il portait le premier jour de sa séance de princesse. Weasley était définitivement mort. Il reçut une lettre de menace de son père, transmise par Poudlard...Mais bon ça il s'y attendait. La seule chose qui le préoccupait s'était la lente mort de Ronald Weasley.

Puis Narcissa lui avait envoyé un costume que son père avait utilisé lors de son mariage. Merlin mais à quoi pensait sa mère ce jour-là ? Elle voulait peut-être qu'il se déguise en pingouin...Et enfin Blaise, qui lui envoyait un livre du kamasutra exclusivement fait pour les hommes, et avec les animations.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Et il bafouilla, rougi par la honte...« Harry...tais-toi...je...je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Malgré les troubles manifestes du blond, Harry s'approcha et lui mit son cadeau dans les mains et lui chuchota « Tu n'as qu'à répondre par oui ou par non. »

Et la rougeur du Dragon le transforma en un magnifique tomatier, surtout lorsqu'il vit deux magnifiques alliances identiques entourées d'une lumière vert argenté se transformant en rouge doré par moment. « Oui bien sûr souffla Draco »

Et Harry hurla de joie.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant et fila à Sirius et Remus leur argent. Il détestait perdre un pari, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « De toute façon vous êtes trop jeunes, il faudra attendre deux ans mes mignons pour le mariage. ». Des regards lancèrent des éclairs sur le pauvre maître de Potions qui ne put que ricaner serpentardesquement face à ces attaques.

Pour les autres cadeaux, Harry reçut un manuel complet sur le règne des nénuphars, offert par Rogue bien entendu. Remus lui offrit une flûte enchantée, qui enveloppa la maison de sons ensorcelants. Le cadeau de Sirius fut un éclair d'ouragan le dernier cri en matière de balai, ce qui entraîna un cri indigné de la part de Draco. Hermione lui avait envoyé le manuel complet sur les dragons, ce qui, pensa Harry, serait fort utile pour les temps à venir. Et enfin notre petit Draco lui offrit quelque chose de vivant. Harry regarda la boite qui s'agitait méfiant...Mais d'un geste rapide il l'ouvrit et il s'extasia d'admiration comme un petit enfant gâté. Un petit chat blanc apparut...il était trop mignon...  
« Harry si tu veux l'adopter avec moi... il faudra lui donner un nom. »

Merlin il était au bord de la folie joyeuse. « Que dirais-tu de Pattou ? » Trop laid s'écria dans sa tête Rogue, le cerveau de Remus réfléchissait : mais où a-t-il dégotté un nom si ridicule ? Le cerveau de Sirius était tout simplement mort de rire. « Et que dirais-tu de Mimosa comme la fleur ? » proposa un Draco apeuré à l'idée de lui donner un nom typiquement gryffondorien. Harry acquiesça vivement.. « Oh oui c'est plus joli comme prénom, n'est-ce pas Mimosa ?» Le « miaou » qui surgit fit lever les yeux du maître de potions vers le ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'être dans une famille de Gryffondors ? Seuls Draco et lui pouvaient remonter le niveau désespérément bas de cette maison. Peut-être était-il en train de faire œuvre de charité…..Non il devait y avoir une autre explication…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et ces explications dans le prochain chapitre


	18. Chapitre 18 : tous les serpents seront

**Chapitre 18 : tous les serpents seront pris en sandwich...**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'être dans une famille de Gryffondors ? Seuls Draco et lui pouvaient remonter le niveau désespérément bas de cette maison.

Peut-être était-il en train de faire œuvre de charité…Non il devait y avoir une autre explication…car la tradition roguienne stipulait clairement qu'il ne fallait jamais rendre service à autrui...Et puis maintenant il était en possession de deux lionceaux tellement gryffondoriens qu'ils deviendront ses esclaves à jamais ...Severus fit un sourire satanique sur ces religieuses pensées, mais qui se fana bien vite quand Sirius emprunta à son filleul le livre du kamasoutra.

Il s'approcha de lui avec le dit objet tant redouté pour l'esprit sein de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci tenta de le foudroyer du regard, afin qu'il ne soit plus qu'une mignonne petite patate grillée toute croustillante.(1)

« Alors à ton avis, tu crois que c'est possible de combiner la position page 4 avec celle de la page 10 ? »

Le pire était que Sirius fronçait les sourcils en regardant les images qui s'animaient. Il réfléchissait. C'était effrayant.

« Redonne-lui tout de suite ce livre !

- Mais attend, ça ne te dirais pas qu'on visite les cieux en même temps, à trois

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu sais...double pénétratio...

- ...Ferme là... _Severus_ _effaré lui mit la main devant la bouche._

- Quoi ?

- Les enfants nous regardent. »

Et en effet, Draco et Harry les observaient avec insistance. Paralysés d'horreur, la bouche ouverte ils tentaient d'imiter la morue salée perdue au milieu d'une assiette de moules frites.

Remus, lui tentait de se cacher derrière le sapin, dissimulant ses rires. Et puis, il adorait tellement les sapins, qu'il profita d'un moment d'égarement des autres habitants, pour renifler les branches. (2) Mais les guirlandes le gênaient et il finit par s'entremêler dedans. On entendit alors un bruit sourd. Tout le monde se retourna et vit un petit loupiot écrasé sous un immense sapin.Un fou-rire les contamina tous, sauf Severus qui leva les yeux aux ciels. Pourquoi fêtait-il Noël dans cette affreuse maison gryffondorienne? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait peut-être été toute sa vie ici, si Lucius ne s'était pas joué de lui depuis tout ce temps. Il avait d'ailleurs payé durement sa traîtrise...

**Flash-back**

Severus se mit en mode «froide attitude »...mais il était très difficile pour lui de ne pas rire face à la délicate reine des glaces : Lucius. Il fallait qu'il garde son traditionnel sang froid pour conserver sa célèbre réputation. Une légende racontait même que Severus avait hérité du sang pur et barbare du peuple Viking au Nord-Est de Voilala-kiri. Ils étaient réputés froids, sanguinaires, et sans pitié ; dévorant avidement leurs victimes après les avoir hachées menu. Severus était fier de cette légende. Il préférait celle-ci à celle beaucoup plus dévalorisante qui insinuait qu'il était le fruit d'un croque-mort cannibale et d'une chauve-souris. Ce qui était ridicule.

Severus regarda Lucius partir de Poudlard, mais il ne sortirait pas de sa vie pour autant... Lucius avait été un véritable ami et même s'il l'avait trompé, c'était pour être à ses cotés et au fond il comprenait un peu.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il digère le fait que les deux boules de poils à coté de lui étaient des âmes pures et fidèles...Quand il pensait qu'il leur avait fait subir les pires tortures durant les dernières années de leur scolarité. Et la revanche engendrant la revanche...à la fin Severus s'était retrouvé devant un loup prêt à l'égorger dans une cabane hurlante. Mais en réalité le loup n'avait pas l'intention de le dévorer. Il voulait en faire sa compagne, sa louve. Severus avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire un bon époux et de beaux enfants. Le lycaon rêvait d'avoir une belle petite portée roguienne... Mais ça personne ne l'avait sut, pas même Remus qui refoulait à l'époque ce sentiment étrange de « dévoration » envers la personne de Severus.

Celui-ci s'inquiétait légèrement en buvant son café. Plus de Lucius dans ses pattes et maintenant ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à coté de lui. Les deux bêtes chuchotaient tout en pouffant de rire stupidement. Ils complotaient sûrement dans son dos. Et en effet l'horoscope n'avait pas tord en affirmant qu'il fallait faire attention aux animaux sauvages cette semaine. Mais les journées passèrent et ses inquiétudes fondirent comme un bonhomme de neige dans une boite de nuit. Les vacances commencèrent en même temps que la disparition de Remus le soir.

Mais un jour...un jour où il avait dans l'idée de faire la grasse matinée...la porte claqua violemment. Et un beau petit chien aux yeux gris surgit et avant même que Severus puisse dire « aah », il se sentit emporté par une tornade siriusienne.

Des milliers de questions surgirent dans l'esprit brumeux du professeur : Pourquoi avait-il sur lui deux pulls, un pantalon en cuir et un énorme manteau moldu, lui qui n'avait qu'un simple pyjama deux secondes auparavant ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un traîneau tiré par des rennes ? Et pourquoi deux affreux canidés l'entouraient de leurs bras réconfortants ?

Il aurait fallu qu'il réagisse vite mais c'était déjà trop tard : le traîneau partit et s'éloigna du château. Peut-être que Laurel et Hardi tentaient de le kidnapper afin de le revendre au marché noir. Mais à quel prix ? Un Rogue coûte cher de nos jours. Et puis c'est une lourde responsabilité tant physique que morale.

Cependant même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, Severus devait avouer, qu'il aimait cette promenade matinale tantôt sur le sol froid tantôt dans les airs. Le paysage gelé était plutôt appréciable quand on était au chaud entre deux lions hyper protecteurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques heures. Severus eut le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique. Une immense cascade d'eau bleue aux reflets vermeilles se déversait dans un lac dont les fumerolles réchauffaient le paysage.

Sirius souffla :« Au loin là-bas, c'est la cabane de mon oncle, et plus loin mon manoir...Mais on ne le voit pas bien d'ici. »

...Alors c'était donc là, où Sirius avait passé son enfance. Severus croisa les yeux troublés de son chiot qui était franchement trop mignon dans ses couinements. Alors il l'embrassa doucement. Remus gémit de jalousie et se blottit d'avantage dans le manteau de son Severus. Le chien sourit de façon perverse et glissa sa main sur les genoux de sa némésis, qui à ce moment là sut qu'elle avait stimulé le lion qui était en lui. Le traîneau repartit soudainement et fila à vive allure vers la cabane. Le maître de potion soupira:

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- De quoi parles-tu? Je veux juste te montrer comment est la cabane de l'intérieur en tout bien tout honneur.

- Mais bien sûr et le père Noël est une ordure...

- Bah oui. T'as jamais remarqué qu'il gardait toujours les meilleurs cadeaux pour lui...

- Peut-être…

- Et il paraît que la maison du père Noël se trouve en réalité sur une île des tropiques, _rajouta Remus._

- Oui je l'ai lu aussi dans sorcier hebdo, et ça m'a perturbé. J'ai du mal à concevoir les lutins faire du surf.

- Ils ont participé à la dernière compèt, ils étaient plutôt bons. »

Mais heureusement pour les pauvres oreilles de Severus, leur débat cessa après quelques longues minutes. Et Les lions poussèrent le pauvre serpent dans la cabane. Elle était plutôt modeste avec une petite cuisine, une petite table, une petite cheminée et un immense lit. Severus leva un sourcil. Sirius sourit de toutes ses canines et débarrassa en un temps record les manteaux de ses amants. Remus se rapprocha tout tremblant de son Severus. Il était fatigué de ces nuits sans fin sous la pleine lune, et il voulait ce que son corps et coeur réclamaient, alors il se colla à Severus. Celui-ci ne hurla pas, mais mal à l'aise il s'extasia devant le parquet en bois. Il tenta de peser le pour et le contre de la situation. Devait-il s'enfuir en courant, quitter le monde sorcier, changer de nom, conduire un gros camion et sillonner les routes européennes à la recherche d'un carambolage, histoire d'écraser sous ses grosses roues le plus de voitures possibles ? Ou devait-il laisser Remus glisser sa main dans son pantalon et Sirius lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements ? Le choix était très difficile.

Bon même s'il se trouvait déjà dans le lit, il pouvait encore se sauver. Mais le problème c'était qu'il n'avait plus de vêtement. Ainsi sa tentative pour détruire le monde des moldus échoua quand il vit son slip valser et rendre l'âme dans la cheminée. Après tout un autre pourrait détruire le monde des moldus à sa place...

Severus se sentit bouillir face à quatre yeux qui brillaient d'envie devant une alléchante sucrerie longe, rouge et durcie. Les deux canidés l'embrassèrent doucement afin de la faire frissonner, avant de la lécher avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Leur met favori se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir et caressait avec amour les cheveux de ses adorables griffons. Encouragés ceux-ci cherchèrent désespérément chacun de leur coté à laisser des suçons sur leur dessert. Le sommet de leur glace fut atteint par Sirius, heureux vainqueur de l'ascension qui après avoir sucé la pointe du membre rougi, l'engloutit entièrement. Remus chercha une compensation et empêcha son maître (de potions) de torturer d'avantage sa lèvre sucrée en l'embrassant avidement.

Sirius accentua la cadence sur une friandise de plus en plus incommodée par tant de pression. Puis il ralentit et s'arrêta brutalement afin de titiller l'antre de son amant. Celui-ci frustré refusa que Sirius abandonne la dégustation de sa virilité sous prétexte d'insérer un seul doigt. En le maintenant, il obligea son lion à manger à sa faim, évitant ainsi la carence alimentaire. Sirius tout en essayant de garder le rythme imposé, inséra un deuxième petit doigt puis un troisième dans un antre, qui en redemandait toujours plus, insatiable. Un petit cri de Severus indiqua que le chien recevait une offrande laiteuse dans sa bouche.

Remus se détacha alors de sa némésis, permettant ainsi à Sirius de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes, et de lui faire goûter un peu de cette liqueur. Mais pas tout, le chien était quand même très égoïste quand il s'agissait de remplir son ventre. L'antre rougissant de Severus accueillit avec joie une virilité remusienne et attendit sagement le commencement de longs va et vient. Lentement Remus chercha le point faible de son cordon bleu, alors que Sirius voulait encore du lait et réavala sa friandise préférée tout en adaptant son rythme à celui du loup.

Assailli de toutes parts, sentant sa prostate martelée par un membre dur, et sa virilité souffrir entre des crocs acérés ; Severus ne put que crier son plaisir, mais sa jouissance ne fut pas solitaire et accompagna celles de ses compagnons.

Pensant les avoir suffisamment épuisés, Severus ne s'attendit pas à voir un petit chien prendre la place du loup et chercher à son tour à faire de sa prostate un martyr sexuel.

Heureusement, il réussit à s'en tirer sans trop de dommage. Il fallait juste qu'il réapprenne à marcher. Des séances de rééducation étaient apparemment nécessaires. Mais la vie entre ses deux lionceaux était une compensation largement appréciée.

**Fin du flash-back**

Severus se détourna de ses pensés quand sans crier gare une nouvelle idée traversa l'esprit de Sirius : « Eh si on faisait de la luge ! »

Un cri de joie se fit entendre parmi tous les Rouges et Or alors que les Verts et Argent hurlèrent d'horreur. Un Rogue et un Malfoy ne faisaient jamais de luge, c'était contre nature. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester que déjà ils étaient sur une sorte de frêle objet en plastique.

« Les premiers qui atteignent le bonhomme de neige, en bas de la pente ont gagné ! »

Et tous partirent rapidement, Remus aux cotés de Severus, Draco avec Harry, et Sirius en solitaire. Les serpents se cramponnèrent à leurs compagnons, qui perturbés par ce contact perdirent le Nord.

Le chien fut le seul à arriver indemne. Les plus jeunes assassinèrent le bonhomme de neige en fonçant dedans. Et les adultes changèrent de direction. Sirius s'interrogea en les voyant partir vers les sapins enneigés

« Mais où vont-ils ? Ils n'ont pas compris où était l'arrivée ? »

En réalité si… mais Severus gigotait tellement que leur luge partit en direction des arbres préférés de Remus qui ébahit les regarda avec admiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'encastrent dans l'un d'entre eux.

Finalement on ne pouvait pas rêver d'un Noël plus joyeux pour nos Serpentards ; qui bien que courbaturés, blessés, ils croyaient fermement, mais illusoirement à une bonne nuit de sommeil calme et reposante en compagnie de leurs griffons affamés.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'une aura de joie entourait le manoir des Blacks, une aura inquiétante émanait de celui des Malfoys et un aura qui s'accentua pendant le mois de février. Lucius ne savait plus quoi faire, son maître l'appelait et il était toujours en robe. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que c'était une tradition malfoyenne ? Que se déguiser en fille était son nouveau hobbie ? Ou bien qu'il jouait un premier rôle dans une comédie musicale ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car le bras brûlant, il dut transplaner au pied du lord...

Celui-ci le regarda étonné et eut un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon...Est ce que Voldmort aurait des vues sur lui ? Nooon c'était impossible...Alors pourquoi il se léchait les babines? Pourquoi lui demandait-il de se retourner et de mettre les mains sur la table? Ils étaient seuls...La situation sentait vraiment le roussi ! Mais où était Weasley quand on l'appelait ?

Un hurlement déchira la maison de Bill Weasley. Crivey monta les étages quatre à quatre, et ouvrit avec fracas toutes les portes.

Il était très tôt, le blond n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Malfoy depuis le 8 février et on était le 10, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Et si Lucius avait été enlevé par une colonie d'elfes de maison ? Il y en avait tellement chez lui, qu'on pourrait croire à une rébellion. (3) Et s'il était devenu leur objet sexuel ou pire s'il était tombé amoureux d'un elfe comme dans le dernier roman à l'eau de rose qu'il avait lu. Inquiet, il était allé voir Weasley, son rival.

Mais la réalité apparue, quand il le vit au bas de la porte, torse nu, débraillé, avec des rougeurs sur le cou.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Et il pleura quand il vit une masse de cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller. Un corps nu aux courbes parfaites, était emmitouflé dans des fins draps...C'était injuste. Pourquoi Weasley ? Les hommes préfèrent les blonds alors pourquoi un roux ?

Il y eut un ricanement derrière lui.

« Bon alors le gamin t'a fini de mater mon mec.

-Comment...comment c'est arrivé ?

- Oh et bien Lucius est arrivé en larmes chez moi, bredouillant qu'il avait avadakedavrarisé son maître. Et j'ai dû le réconforter

- Connard profiteur t'avais pas le droit...Lucius ? »

Celui-ci se réveilla d'une nuit agitée et le fixa avec étonnement.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, _supplia le jeune Crivey_ »

Lucius était perdu dans la quatrième dimension. Pourtant les courbatures mal placées lui affirmaient le contraire. Par Morgane, cette nuit avait été divine. Pour son plus grand plaisir et désespoir, Weasley savait manipuler autre chose que des chiffres.

Mais, un autre problème s'imposait ce matin là aux yeux de Malfoy, une réalité qui déboussola toutes ses conceptions diaboliques et serpentardesques héritées de sa période de Mangemort : il était trop kawaï le petit Colin. On pouvait l'assaisonner d'une sauce bordelaise, et le manger au déjeuner. Aucun être humain n'aurait la force de lui faire le moindre mal. Lucius s'autoeffraya : il était presque devenu un être bon avec un coeur. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit généreux et qu'il embrasse son prochain.

Pathétiquement il s'avoua vaincu face aux yeux bleu azur :

« Tu es trop jeune, reviens quand tu seras majeur. »

Bill s'étouffa, Crivey sourit et enlaca soudainement l'adulte.

« Je grandirai très vite rien que pour toi .»

Comme à son habitude, Lucius se dit qu'il était maudit. Mais tant que la malédiction ne touchait ni sa fortune, gloire ou beauté,il pourrait facilement s'en accommoder.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il reste en dame toute sa vie, il avait déjà fait rôtir deux oiseaux brailleurs et enfermé dans une armoire une demi-douzaine de fées. Voulant limiter le carnage, il choisit Weasley comme Valentin.

Par le plus pur des hasards, il fut invité au bal de Poudlard organisé par Dumbledore. Et il dut danser devant tous les camarades de son fils dont la réputation était définitivement faite. On ne parlait plus d'une famille de Mangemorts, mais une famille de beautés royales avec des tendances légèrement suicidaires.

La fin de la soirée s'acheva par un baiser du prince et de la princesse. La potion avait pour but d'exaucer leurs voeux communs. L'un supplia Merlin de redevenir un mâle à l'état brut, et l'autre de l'épouser. Leurs voeux furent exaucés, l'un instantanément l'autre plus tardivement.

Lucius eut cependant un magnifique cadeau en ce soir de St Valentin: Black et Lupin le supplièrent de ne pas être le parrain de leurs enfants. Mais Severus s'interposa et refusa car même s'il était dans son état euphorique d'homme enceinte, il voulait se réconcilier avec Lucius (et puis il ne voulait pas qu'un griffon soit le parrain).

Pendant que tous s'entrelaçaient, s'aimaient ou se disputaient, une âme rousse se désespérait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron...Tu sais moi aussi il m'a échappé...mais...

- Mais quoi Crivey ? C'est fini ! Toute cette histoire est terminée. Regarde-les ! Ils s'aiment et il ne voudra jamais de moi. _Crivey sourit._

- Tu sais être marié à quelqu'un c'est bien, mais jouer les amants transis c'est mieux. On peut se faire surprendre par le mari à tout moment, c'est beaucoup plus excitant.

- Tu veux dire que rien est encore terminé, que je pourrais peut-être reconquérir Draco avec ou sans Harry ?

- Bien sûr, tu sais ce n'est pas facile de faire tomber un Malfoy, il faut de la patience c'est tout. Mais un jour, nos crocs se refermeront sur ces délicieux serpents. »

La morale de cette histoire est donc particulièrement gryffondorienne et donc idiote. Elle n'a pas pour but de vous rendre meilleur, ou plus juste ; elle ne veut pas non plus vous prévenir du grand méchant loup ou de votre vilaine marraine. Elle se veut ici philosophique invoquant comme entité propre l'espoir et l'amour. Bref, elle peut se résumer en quelques mots : il est toujours possible de fonder avec son pire ennemi un sandwich ou mieux : un délicieux **croque-monsieur.**

-

-

-

**FIN **

(1)Après cet épisode, Severus a vraiment tenté de faire des patates fondantes de l'intèrieur et croustillantes de l'extèrieur. Mais il a tout fait capoter et il a tout grillé. Désolée ma petite béta Dalou, je crois que tu devras lui donner des cours .

(2)Je le répète l'abus de sapin est mauvais pour la santé

(3) Un complot se prépare, les elfes vengeurs sont là...ils vous observent et un beau jour au moment où ils rangeront vos chaussettes kouik ! Plus de pied. Ils peuvent enlever votre amant dès que vous avez le dos tourné...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'ésitez pas à me donner votre avis...C'est la fin de ma première fic. Pour ceux qui ont aimé mon humour un peu étrange, j'espère vous revoir dans Harry Potter et la pomme de la connaîssance qui va bientôt sortir dans vos kiosques xd...Encore un big bisou à mes bétas et à mes lecteurs...à bientôt


End file.
